Tale of the Original DigiDestined
by Silver Warrior
Summary: The Epilogue is up. Set up for either possible sequel.
1. DigiDestined Info

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Most of the Digimon you'll be reading about in this fic are owned by the same people who own Digimon. I the rest as far as I know of since I thought them up. Heromon and his digivolutions, Eggmon and his digivolutions except for Digitamamon, Magimon and his digivolutions except for Wizardmon, The Crests in this fic (some of them, at least), the Crest Weapons, and all of the characters are owned by me. Especially Jesse. He is based off of me and is owned only by me, since I have no significant other.   
  
Well, here is my story of the original DigiDestined. They are only hinted at in Season 01, never mentioned in Season 02, and probably will never be mentioned in Season 03. But here is the background info on the characters. Or at least some of it.   
  
  
Brian Tangit: Bearer of the Crest of Integrity and wielder of the Crest Weapon of Courage. He is 15 years old. He never gives up or comprimises his integrity. He has brown hair and the haircut that TK has in Season 02. He wears goggles (no surprise here) that are not to different from the ones Davis wears at the start of Season 02 before Tai gives him his goggles. He is from South Africa and is white.  
  
  
Samantha Cruger: The only girl among the original DigiDestined. She is the bearer of the Crest of Spirit and wields the Crest Weapon of Compassion. She is 15 years old. She is from England. Her parents sent her and her little brother to live among relatives in America so they could be among more soothing surroundings. She has a bit of a mean streak. As for looks, think Sora in Season 02 but with Yolei's haircut.  
  
  
Daniel Cruger: The youngest member of the original DigiDestined. He bears the Crest of Faith and the Crest Weapon of Justice. He is Samantha's little brother. For looks, just think TK from season 01, with the hairstyle of Izzy from 01, but the hat TK wears in Season 02 (I love that hat!). He is 10 years old.  
  
  
James Moyiyama: The least outgoing of the original DigiDestined. He bears the Crest of Wisdom and wields the Crest Weapon of Perseverence. He is from Japan. His family moved to America from Japan (Odaiba, to be precise. That name rings any bells?) because things just weren't working out for them. He has the same hair color as Tai, but the hair style of Matt from Season 02. Also, he looks a bit like Ken's brother Sam (or the Digimon Emperor. Anyone ever notice that Sam and the Digimon Emperor look a lot alike?). He is 15 years old.   
  
  
Jesse Plunk: The oldest of the original DigiDestined. He is 18 years old. He bears the Crest of Life (he calls it Silver) and the Crest Weapon of Life (Silver). He is reclusive and independent, but you can always count on him when the chips are down. He looks over the other DigiDestined like a big brother. He is unsure of himself at first since the others look to him for guidance and to set an example, but he eventually cvomes out and becomnes a solid member of the team. Um, I'll have a friend of mine post this guy's pic (he's too handsome to describe). All I can say is that he wears glasses, has a hair style similar to Joe's from Season 01. He has a goatee and well trimmed mustache.   
  
  
Digimon  
  
Of course, this can hardly be called a Dihgimon fan fic without any Digimon. You know some of these Digimon. In fact, a lot of these Digimon have appeared in the show. In fact, they are the same Digimon!  
  
  
Mikomon - In Training  
Magimon - Rookie  
Wizardmon - Champion (yes, this is Gatomon's friend)  
MetalWizardmon - Ultimate  
Sorcerermon - Mega  
MagnaWizardmon - Mega (Special Circumstances)  
  
  
Yokomon - In Training (no, this is not Sora's partner, but a different Digimon)  
Biyomon - Rookie  
Birdramon - Champion  
Garudamon - Ultimate  
Phoenixmon - Mega  
  
  
Mokumon - In Training  
Tapirmon - Rookie (Yes, this is Digitomamon's friend)  
Apemon - Champion  
Mammothmon - Ultimate  
Skullmammothmon - Mega  
  
  
Lipomon - In Training  
Eggmon - Rookie  
Tamamon - Champion  
Digitamamon - Ultimate  
MegaDigtamamon - Mega  
  
  
Chosenmon - In Training  
Heromon - Rookie  
Warriormon - Champion  
MagnaWarriormon - Ultimate  
Paladinmon - Mega  
SilverWarrior - Mega (Special Circumstances)  
  
  
Digimon Attacks  
  
In Training Digimon - Bubbles  
  
Magimon - Magical Tapestry  
Wizardmon - Thunder Blaster and Magical Game  
MetalWizardmon - Thunder Flash and Magical Blades  
Sorcerermon - Magical Lights and Cosmic Forces  
MagnaWizardmon - Holy Light and Threads of Fate  
  
  
Biyomon - Spiral Twister  
Birdramon - Meteor Wing  
Garudamon - Wing Blade and Eagle Claw  
Phoenixmon - Slar Light Explosion and Crimson Flame  
  
  
Tapirmon - Waking Dream  
Apemon - Mega Bone Stick and Metallic Fur  
Mammothmon - Tusk Crusher and Freezing Breath  
Skullmammothmon - Spinal Bone Crusher  
  
  
Heromon - Hero Beam and Hero Sword  
Warriormon - Warrior Beam and Warrior Sword  
MagnaWarriormon - Magna Beam and Magna Sword  
Paladinmon - Paladin Sword and Paladin Beam  
SilverWarriormon - Silver Beam and Silver Sword  
  
  
Eggmon - Egg Pelter  
Tamamon - Blazing Syndrome  
Digitamamon - Nightmare Syndrome  
Megadigitamamon - Deadly Sudrome  
  
The Crests and Crest Weapons  
  
I was originally planning on using existing Crests, but I decided that would be too hectic. So I created some new Crests. The Crest Weapons are something special that I made up myself. They act similar to the Crests, but they have their own abilities. They give the one who wields it to fight against Digimon without the aid of a Digimon companion as long as they have the necessary qualities to use its power.  
  
  
Brian Tangit - The Crest of Integrity is very similar to the Crest of Courage. As long as the bearer does not lose their faith in themself, then it will give them the power to fight the forces of Darkness face to face without the aid of a Digimon. The Crest Weapon of Courage empowers the wielder to be a mighty forces against the forces of Darkness as long as they are brave.  
  
  
Samantha Cruger - The Crest of Spirit is a mighty Crest. As long as the bearer has a strong and determined spirit, then it will give them more power. The Crest Weapon of Compassion will aid its wielder as long as they have a compassionate Spirit.   
  
  
Daniel Cruger - The Crest of Faith is one of the Crests that depicts something beyond human virtues. As long as the bearer has faith that things will work out in the end against the forces of Darkness, then the Crest of Faith will aid them in their fight. The Crest Weapon of Faith empowers the wielder to fight the forces of Darkness as long as the wielder has a strong faith in others.  
  
  
James Moyiyama - The Crest of Wisdom is very similar to the Crest of Knowledge. But the Crest of Knowledge simply represents the curiosity to gain knowledge. The Crest of Wisdom represents the ability to use that knowledge for the betterment of all. The Crest Weapon of Perseverence gives the one who wields it great strength. As long as they push on and never give up, it will aid them.   
  
  
Jesse Plunk - The Crest of Life is the most powerful Crest of all. As long as the bearer has a strong passion for protecting life, then it will emporer them to be the mightiest weapon against evil. The Crest Weapon of Life can empower the bearer to be a very effective fighter against the forces of Darkness. 


	2. Chapter One: Beginning

You know the story of the Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, TK, Kari, Ken, Davis, Yolei, and Cody. But they were not the first DigiDestined. When Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, TK, and Kari returned to the Digital World after defeating VenomMyotismon, they discovered that they were not the first DigiDestined. Here is the story of those 5 brave individuals who fought the forces of Darkness on their own against unbelievable odds.   
  
"Welcome to summer camp!" the counselor tells the 5 children. Well, 4 of them were a bit too old to be called children, but it was tradition.  
  
"You are the smallest group here. All the other cabins are full, but you are mature enough to deal with it," the counselor continues, "for the time being, Mr. Plunk will be in charge when a counselor is not present."   
  
"Me?" the 18 year old American asks, obviously bewildered.   
  
"Yes, you Mr. Plunk," the counselor says, nodding his head, "you're the oldest so that responsibility to you."   
  
"Fine," Jesse grumbles. He hated having leadership responsibility. It wasn't fun, it didn't leave a lot of time for free thinking, and people were always looking to you for answers even when it was obvious you didn't have them.   
  
"Well, now I must be going," the counselor tells them, "have them in bed by 9 pm Jesse."   
  
"Yes sir," Jesse says, giving the counselor a mock salute. After the counselor leaves, Jesse turns to the others. "  
  
Okay, what are your names?" he asks,   
  
"my name is Jesse Plunk, I'm 18 years old, and I'm from Jackson, TN."   
  
"My name is Brian Tangit, I'm 15 and I'm from South Africa," the boy wearing the goggles replies.   
  
"My name is Samantha Cruger, and this is my brother Daniel," the only girl among them says, "I'm 15 and he's 10."   
  
Her little brother could only be described as cute. Samantha herself was rather pretty, but there was a look in her eyes that offset her beauty.   
  
"My name is James Moyiyama," the oriental boy says, "I'm from Japan and I'm 15 years old."   
  
"Well, now that we've all introduced ourselves to each other," Jesse says, "now what should we do?"   
  
"How about go for a swim?" Brian suggests, pointing to the lake.   
  
"Good idea," Jesse says.   
  
As everyone heads for the cabin to change into their swim gear, a strange bright light appears over them. "Hey, whats happening?" Jesse demands.   
  
"Its pretty," Daniel says. The light grows brighter and envelopes the 5 kids.   
  
"Ooooooh shit!" Jesse cries out as the 5 kids disappear.   
  
"Brian, wake up!" a small voice cries out. Brian slowly opens his eyes to see a small creature sitting on his chest.   
  
"Who, no what are you?!" he demands incredulously.   
  
"I'm Mikomon," the creature pipes up cheerfully. Brian looks around.   
  
"I'm definitely not at camp anymore," he grumbles.   
  
"You're in the Digital World!" Mikomon says, still cheerful.   
  
"The Digital World?" Brian asks.   
  
"Yes, and I've been waiting here for you Brian," Mikomon says.   
  
"How do you know my name?" Brian demands.   
  
"Like I said, I've been waiting here for you," Mikomon says, "so of course I would know your name."   
  
"Why have you been waiting here for me?" Brian asks. "I don't know, I just have," Mikomon says in a puzzled voice.   
  
"Hey Brian, you okay?" he hears Jesse call out. "Yeah, I'm okay," Brian yells back, "but there's some strange creature sitting on my chest!"   
  
Brian looks up and sees another strange creature standing next to Jesse, who was standing just a few feet away.   
  
"Hi, I'm Chosenmon," the creature beside Jesse says.   
  
"Come on Brian, we gotta go find the others," Jesse says, offering Brian a hand to help him to his feet.   
  
"You have one of those things following you as well?" Brian asks.   
  
"Yeah," Jesse grumbles, "he says we're in the Digital World. Any clues as to what he's talking about?"   
  
"You're guess is as good as mine," Brian says. They hear a scream.   
  
"Um, I think that was James," Brian says.   
  
"Let's go find out," Jesse says.   
  
The two start running with Mikomon and Chosenmon following close behind them. They soon find James. He is up a tree, clinging to a branch, with a strange creature below him yelling for him to come down.   
  
"Come on down James, I'm not gonna hurt you," the creature calls up to the frightened James. The creature spots them.   
  
"Hi, I'm Lipomon," the creature says with as much a bow as its short legs could muster. Lipomon looks a lot like Motimon (Tentomon's In Training form) only its dark brown. Chosenmon looks a bit like DemiVeemon (Veemon's In Training form), only its silver and blue instead of blue and white. Mikomon looks like a cross between Koromon (Agumon's In Training form) but is brown instead of pinkish-white.   
  
"Come on down James," Jesse yelss, "he's not gonna hurt you."   
  
"Y-You su-sure?" James asks in a shaky voice.   
  
"Yes, I'm sure James," Jesse says, "why would I lie?"   
  
"Mind helping me down?" James asks.   
  
"Sure," Jesse says," Brian, give me a hand here." Brian and Jesse go and shake James out of the tree. James falls with a resounding crash.   
  
"Hey, I said help me down, not kill me!" James cries out, clutching his head. They hear a voice from behind them.   
  
"There you are!" the definitely feminine voice says, "we've been looking all over the place for you!"   
  
They turn around to see Samantha and Daniel, each with a creature beside them.   
  
"Hi, I'm Yokomon," the flower-like creature beside Samantha says in a pleasant female voice.   
  
"And I'm Mokumon," the creature in Daniel's arms says. Mokumon looks like Tokomon (Patamon's In Training form) but has fangs instead of human-like teeth.   
  
"Say, where are we?" James asks.   
  
"You're in the Digital World," Mikomon says, "File Island to be precise."   
  
"File Island?" James asks.   
  
"Yep," Chosenmon says.   
  
"Say, what kind of creatures are you?" James asks.   
  
"We're Digimon, Digital Monsters," the 5 creatures say in unison. Suddenly, the light returns, but this time in the form of 5 tiny specks that settle in the hands of each of the 5 humans. When the light disappears, strange little machine are now in their hands.   
  
"What are these?" Jesse asks, holding the little machine closer to his face for better inspection.   
  
"Those are Digivices," a booming voice says from behind them. They turn to see a giant man with the face and mane of a lion and a sword attached to its belt.   
  
"Its Leomon," Chosenmon says in awe, "an animal type Digimon with great power. His Fist of the Beast King attack destroys his enemies."   
  
"Um, he's not gonna eat us, is he?" Daniel asks, hiding behind his big sister.   
  
"No, child, I am not going to eat you," Leomon says in a friendly voice. Jesse walks up to Leomon and offers him his hand.   
  
"My name is Jesse," he says bravely.   
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, young DigiDestined," Leomon says, taking the hand and shaking it.   
  
"DigiDestined?" the four younger humans ask.   
  
"Child?" Jesse demands.   
  
"Come with me," Leomon says, "Centarumon will explain everything. I shall protect you along the way." He turns and walks in the direction of the giant mountain.   
  
"Hey, wait for me!" Jesse cries out. The other humans follow him, with the 5 young Digimon close behind them.  
  
Well, what do you think of my first chapter? Please review. 


	3. Chapter Two: The Legend

Well now, this chapter is a bit interesting.   
  
As the group follow Leomon, Samantha keeps a close eye on Daniel.   
  
"Daniel, I want you to stay close to me," she tells her little brother.   
  
"Okay sis," Daniel says sullenly. He wanted to explore! Why was his sister so strict?!   
  
"Daniel, I know you don't like this, but its for your own good," Samantha says, "we're in a strange place filled with strange creatures."   
  
"You need not worry about being attacked while I am with you," Leomon says gently, "every Digimon on File Island would think twice before attacking me."   
  
"You mean Digimon are dangerous?" Jesse asks.   
  
"Yes, all Digimon are dangerous, but many are peaceful," Leomon explains, "generally, I am peaceful, but I can more than take care of myself if I am attacked."   
  
"You're that strong?" Brian asks.   
  
"Yes, but I do prefer to not fight," Leomon says, "but there are times when you have to fight."   
  
'Why would he say something like that to us?' Samantha asks herself, 'he must have an ulterior motive here.'   
  
"We have arrived," Leomon says, indicating a cave with an odd glow emanating from it.   
  
The five humans and their Digimon companions follow Leomon into the cave. They are greeted by a horse like creature with the upper torso of a man starting where the horse's neck should be wearing a helmet but it obviously only had one eye.   
  
"Greetings, Digidestined," the creature says, "I am Centarumon."  
  
"Centarumon is an Animal Digimon who protects the labyrinth beneath File Island," Leomon says, "his Solar Ray attack brightens up the dark corridors or the labyrinth and demolishes those in his path."   
  
"DigiDestined?" Daniel asks curiously.   
  
"Yes," Centarumon says with a nod of his helmeted head, "are you not the DigiDestined?"   
  
The five humans were puzzled.   
  
"What are the DigiDestined?" Jesse demands.   
  
"You really don't know?" Centarumon asks. He eyes the five curious humans and their partner Digimon.   
  
"Well, you are from the other world so I guess you wouldn't know," Centarumon says with a grave nod of his head.   
  
"They must be the DigiDestined," Leomon says, "they bear the Digivices."   
  
"Then they must be the DigiDestined," Centarumon says, "show me the Digivces."   
  
"What are the Digivices?" James asks.   
  
"The Digivices are those little machines attacked to your waists," Centarumon says.   
  
"These?" Brian asks, grabbing the little machine and holding it up to Centarumon for his inspection.   
  
"Yes, this is definitely a Digivice," Centarumon says after looking at the machine, "look at the wall behind me."   
  
Humans and Digimon alike look at the wall to see a drawing of the machines that clung to each human's waist with several inscriptions below it.   
  
"What does that say?" James asks, his curiosity sparked. "It says 'And after the Beast of Darkness emerges from behind the Wall of Fire, the DigiDestined will arrive to drive back the Beast of Darkness and save the Digital World.'," Centarumon says.   
  
"You mean we have to fight?" Daniel asks. He didn't like the idea of fighting. His sister got in a lot of fights so their parents had sent them to America to simmer down.   
  
"I'm afraid so," Leomon says. "But Leomon's strong," James cries out, "why can't he fight this "Beast of Darkness"?"   
  
"I already have," Leomon says, "I barely escaped with my life."   
  
"So if Leomon couldn't defeat this Beast of Darkness, what makes you think we will be able to beat it?" Jesse demands.   
  
"Because the DigiDestined are supposed to have the power to enable Digimon to Digivolve to help them fight," Centarumon answers.   
  
"Digivolve?" Brian asks, "whats that?"   
  
"Digivolving is how Digimon evolve to higher levels and more powerful forms to better defend ourselves," Leomon explains, "but without help, it happens randomly and many Digimon are lost trying to digivolve."   
  
"There are different levels?" Jesse asks.   
  
"Yes," Centarumon says with a nod, "there is the Digiegg, which is the basic stage for all Digimon. All Digimon come from Digieggg's that are found in the Primary Village. Then, after the Digiegg hatches, a Digimon is born in its Baby stage. Elecmon takes care of the Baby Digimon by feeding them until they Digivolve to the next level and go off on their own. The next level is the In Training form. That is the level that your Digimon friends are in."   
  
At this, each human looks at the Digimon that had said they had been waiting for them.   
  
"The next level is the Rookie level," Centarumon says, "most Digimon are capable of digivolving to this level without dying. After this level, it gets tricky. The next level is the Champion level. A single Rookie level Digimon can digivolve into many different Champion forms. But rarely do Digimon de-digivolve back a level. The next stage is the Ultimate level. An Ultimate level Digimon is fully digivolved and has immense power. Not many Digimon are capable of digivolving to this mighty stage. And then there is the Mega level. It is extremely rare for a Digimon to digivolve to this level. Many Ultimate level evil Digimon have died trying to obtain the power promised to those able to reach this level. Fortunately, no evil Digimon to date has been able to reach this level. In fact, only 4 known Digimon have been able to each this level. I only know of them. I do not know their identities."   
  
"Is it possible to skip a level?" Brian asks.   
  
"Theoretically, yes," Leomon says, "but it requires an immense amount of power and no Digimon that has ever lived could withstand the amount of power in themselves to enable them to perform such a feat. But with the power of your Digivices, you DigiDestined might be able to make your Digimon partner Digimon not only up to the Mega level, but to also skip levels."   
  
"These little things have that much power?" Brian asks, holding his Digivice in the palm of his hand.   
  
"They do," Leomon says.   
  
"Then why don't you use them?" Daniel asks, "that way you won't have to ask us to fight."   
  
"I wish we could," Centarumon says, "but unfortunately only humans can activate their power. Or so it has been told. And that is fortunate. Imagine if an evil Digimon got ahold of a Digivice and used it to digivolve to the Mega level. Tyhere would be no stopping it."   
  
"Maybe so," Brian says, "but wouldn't a good Digimon be able to use the power to digivolve to the Mega level as well and defeat the evil Digimon?" "  
  
Its not that simple," Centarumon says, "a Digimon's affiliation, meaning good, evil, or neither, can vary from level to level and form to form. There are evil Leomon out there, as well as evil Centarumon. In Training and Baby Digimon are the only Digimon that have no good in their hearts. But once a Digimon digivolves to Rookie, things may change for better or for worse."   
  
"Who is this Beast of Darkness?" Jesse asks.   
  
"We believe it to be an evil Digimon of enormous power," Leomon says, "but I couldn't get close enough to it to tell. Its power is incredible. And I could feel an almost overwhelming sense of evil and hatred emanating from the Beast. I do hope you DigiDestined can defeat this menace to our beautiful Digital World."   
  
"But first you must locate your tags and Crests," Centarumon says.   
  
"What are those?" Daniel asks.   
  
"The Crests and the tags contain great power that only humans can control," Centarumon explains, "the Crests are scattered all over the Digital World."   
  
"Then how do we find them?" Jesse demands.   
  
"With the tags," Centarumon says, "but they are being guarded by Vilemon. And there is a force field around Vilemon's lair that keeps Leomon and I away from it. We cannot pass through." "  
  
So your saying we have to go and defeat this Vilemon?" Brian asks.   
  
"Yes," Leomon says, "but unfortunately, now I cannot even leave this cave to lead you to where Vilemon is."   
  
"Why?" Daniel asks, eyes wide with amazement.   
  
"Because he has now sealed off this cave and only Digimon that are at the Rookie level or below can exit," Leomon says, "I am effectively trapped. I would be destroyed if I tried to break through it."   
  
"I wanna go home," Daniel begins to wail.   
  
"I don't think you can until you fulfill the task you were brought to the Digital World to perform," Centarumon says.   
  
"Who brought us here?" Jesse demands, "these kids are my responsibility. I'll just ask him to send them home and I'll go ahead and take care of this Beast of Darkness myself."   
  
"I don't think any of you can go home until the Beast of Darkness is defeated," Centarumon says, his head bowed in shame, "but Leomon and I will assist you after Vilemon is defeated."   
  
"We cannot go through this barrier while Vilemon is alive, but if he is destroyed it may be weakened enough for Centarumon and I to break through if we combined our attacks," Leomon says.   
  
"Well, we can go through it," Brian says, "so we'll go and defeat Vilemon, get the tags, find the Crests, and then defeat the Beast of Darkness."   
  
Well, they have now discovered the legend of the DigiDestined. But are they ready for the responsibility? Also, I plan on trying to give each of these characters a chapter where they are the focus. This way it'll look more like an actual season, with character development and all. Keep reading to find out who the Beast of Darkness is. The answer just might surprise you. When I thought it up, I surprised myself. 


	4. Chapter Three: First Battle

On to the fighting!  
  
"Let's go!" Brian declares, fist raised into the air.   
  
"Who made you leader?" Samantha demands hotly, "Jesse is the one in charge here."   
  
"If Brian has any good ideas, I'm always willing to listen," Jesse says. He starts walking out of the cave.   
  
"Hey, wait for me Jesse!" Chosenmon cries out, running after Jesse as fast as his little legs could move him. Jesse stops and picks up the little Digimon.   
  
"You can't fight like this," Jesse tells Chosenmon, "at least, that's what I understand from what Centarumon and Leomon told us."   
  
"I can still fight!" Chosenmon says defiantly, "a Digimon can fight no matter what level they are on. Even a Baby Digimon can fight. It probably won't win, but it can fight."   
  
"Do you think you are strong enough to defeat Vilemon?" Jesse asks.   
  
"Well, you guys are supposed to be able to enable Digimon to digivolve, so maybe we can," Chosenmon says.   
  
"But we don't know if they are right or not," Jesse says. "  
  
Well, we can always hope he's right," Chosenmon says, "and even if they aren't right, there are 5 of us and only one of Vilemon."   
  
"Is that supposed to comfort me?" Jesse demands, "Vilemon is at a higher level than you guys."   
  
"Don't you know that evil can never win?" Chosenmon asks.   
  
"Chosenmon, that's in fairy tales," Jesse says, "evil wins quite often in real life."   
  
"But in the end, evil will not win," Chosenmon says adamantly.   
  
"And who says that fighting Vilemon won't be the end of us?" Jesse demands, "I mean, I'm new to this. I was simply supposed to be in charge of this group at camp and now we're here in a completely different place and we have to save it against forces we cannot even comprehend!"   
  
"Yeah, but maybe if we defeat this evil we can get to go home," James says hopefully.   
  
"Why would you want to leave?" Lipomon asks, "the Digi World will be a great place once the bad guys are beaten." "And how do you know that?" Jesse demands.   
  
"Man, you sure are cynical for being here for such a short time," Daniel remarks.   
  
"Come on, lets go and get this over with so we can go home," Jesse mutters. The other humans and their Digimon follow them.   
  
After an hour of walking, every human and Digimon was tired, hot, and a bit cranky.   
  
"Too bad we forgot to ask for directions," James mutters.   
  
"Well, you know who we have to blame for that," Samantha says dryly as she glares at Jesse.   
  
"I didn't see any of you stopping me so we could ask them for directions," Jesse says hotly. Brian stops.   
  
"Can't we just go back and ask them?" Brian asks the group.   
  
"I don't see whats stopping us," Jesse says, turning around.   
  
"Let's go back to the cave and ask Centarumon and Leomon where to find Vilemon," Brian says as he starts walking back to the cave.   
  
"I agree with you there," Jesse says as he too starts walking back to Centarumon's cave.   
  
"Wait for me!" Daniel cries out as he runs to catch up with Brian and Jesse, with Samantha and James close behind.   
  
As the group were walking back to Centarumon's cave, they meet another Digimon. But it doesn't look very friendly.   
  
"Uh oh, its Kuwagamon," Lipomon cries out, "Kuwagamon is a very dangerous Insectoid Digimon. It can cut through just about anything with those giant pincer claws of his. I suggest that we run away."   
  
Unfortunately, Kuwagamon notices them before they could move. With a bellow, it takes to the air and comes at the humans and Digimon. The little Digimon jump into the air and spit bubbles at Kuwagamon. The group of bubbles hit him in the face, but it barely fazes him.   
  
"Did I forget to mention that he's a Champion level Digimon?" Lipomon asks before he spits some more bubbles at Kuwagamon. The humans start running as Kuwagamon comes at them.   
  
"Is there any chance that we can outrun this guy?" Jesse gasps out between strides.   
  
"Since he's flying and we can't fly, he'll be able to easily catch up to us before he tires out," Chosenmon says from behind him, "which we would do before he would."   
  
"Drat," Jesse grumbles.   
  
He notices a stout branch that was fairly straight and pointed fairly well on one end. As he passes by it, he scoops it up and spins around. He takes carefull aim and launches the makeshift projectile at Kuwagamon. By sheer luck, or [possibly through great skill, the makeshift weapon hits Kuwagamon in its left eye. It crashes to the ground, bellowing in pain.   
  
"Come on, lets run for it while its dealing with the pain!" Jesse cries out as he resumes running. Unfortunately, the pain does not distract Kuwagamon for long. It is soon back in the air, chasing the DigiDestined and their Digimon even faster than before.   
  
"We can't outrun him, so we gotta fight!" Chosenmon cries out as he spins and spits more bubbles at Kuwagamon.   
  
"How do we fight that thing?" Jesse demands between gasps.   
  
"If only we could digivolve to our Rookie levels," Mokumon cries out.   
  
"But we don't know who to make you digivolve!" Daniel whines between gasps.   
  
Jesse spots a stone on the ground that was of a good size. He dives for it, grabs it, twists on the ground, ends up on his knees as he throws the stone at Kuwagamon. But Kuwagamon just knocks the stone away. Unfortunately, Jesse's attack took too long and Kuwagamon was upon him. Chosenmon and the other Digimon run to his defense, spitting bubbles the entire time. Brian and James grab fallen tree branches and run at Kuwagamon, while Samantha and Daniel throw stones at him. But none of this affects Kuwagamon. It swings its upper right arm, knocking all of the humans back. I moves to do the same with its upper left arm when a bright light begins to shine from the Digivices. The light envelopes the Digimon.   
  
"Chosenmon digivolve to Heromon!" Chosenmon calls out as he changes into a gentle looking human-like Digimon carrying a sword.   
  
"Chosenmon is a Warrior Digimon of great strength for a Rookie level Digimon. His Hero Beam and Hero Sword attacks smash all but the strongest of evil Digimon," the humans could hear Leomon say from the cave, which they had almost made it to.  
  
"Mokumon digivolve to Tapirmon!" Mokumon calls out as he changes into a elephant-like Digimon with a kind of smoky cloud instead of legs.   
  
"Tapirmon is a Animal Digimon," the could hear Centarumon explain from the distance, "his Waking Dream attack blasts through his opponents."  
  
"Lipomon digivolve to Eggmon!" Lipomon calls out as he changes into an egg-like Digimon with little arms and legs.   
  
"Eggmon is an Perfect Digimon of few words but great strength. His Egg Pelter attack really messes up his enemies," Leomon explains.  
  
"Yokomon digivolve to Biyomon!" Yokomon says as she digivolves into Biyomon.   
  
"Biyomon is a Bird Digimon who likes to eat berries," Centarumon tells Samantha, "her Spiral Twister burns her enemies quite well."  
  
"Mikomon digivolve to Magimon!" Mikomon calls out as he digivolves to what can only be described as a mini version of Wizardmon, but no wide brimmed hat or cape and the wand is in the shape of the crescent moon instead of the blazing sun.   
  
"Magimon is a Wizard Digimon of great strength. He can really dish out the punishment with his Magical Tapestry attack," Heromon explains.   
  
"Now I'm really ready to fight!" Heromon says as he draws his sword from its scabbard.   
  
"Me too!" the other Digimon chorus. Heromon spins the sword a few times over his and brings it in front of his chest, holding the hilt and balancing the tip of the blade carefully on his left hand.   
  
"Hero Beam!" Heromon calls out as energy begins to form in the center of the sword. The blast rocks Kuwagamon.   
  
"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon calls out as the green fire forms before her and hits Kuwagamon, causing his head to catch on fire.   
  
"Magical Tapestry!" Magimon calls out. Threads of energy fly from his fingers and wrap themselves around Kuwagamon.   
  
"Waking Dream!" Tapirmon calls out as a blast of ghostly energy fires from his mouth and hits Kuwagamon's torso.   
  
"Egg Pelter!" Eggmon cries out as he throws eggs at Kuwagamon, which explode on contact. Kuwagamon collapses to the ground. The DigiDestined and their Digimon run into the cave.   
  
"You really are the DigiDestined," Leomon says.   
  
"I guess so," Jesse grumbles, "van you tell us where to find Vilemon?"   
  
"Yes, but first you must rest," Leomon says. At that, all of the humans collapse to the ground in exhaustion.  
  
Well, how is this first battle? Not too bad, huh? Please review and tell me what you think. 


	5. Chapter Four: The First Champion

Now for the first digivolving to Champion among the DigiDestined. Unlike Season 01, I will not ruin who digivolves to Champion first in the title. And who knows? In future chapters, more than one DigiDestined Digimon may digivolve to Champion for the first time in the same chapter. But not this chapter.  
  
A few hours later, the DigiDestined and their Digimon are fully rested and have eaten lunch. They discuss how to find Vilemon and the easiest and least dangerous way to get tow here he is.  
  
"Vilemon lives in the palace atop Infinity Mountain, which is that giant mountain in the distance," Centarumon says.   
  
"There are many dangerous Digimon that have fallen under Vilemon's control between here and Infinity Mountain," Leomon tells them, "but I am sure you can handle it. You are, after all, the DigiDestined."   
  
"And the most dangerous of his minion's is a Digimon named Ogremon," Centarumon says, "a very nasty and rude Digimon. Before Vilemon came, he was the top baddie on File Island. But now he's playing toady to Vilemon."   
  
"And even if you come across Ogremon on your way to Infinity Mountain and are able to defeat him, do not underestimate Vilemon," Leomon says, "he has been emporered by the powers of Darkness and is quite strong. Don't take any unnecessary risks."   
  
"We won't" Jesse promises," we've already discovered how dangerous this place can be."   
  
"Kuwagamon was just a wild Digimon," Centarumon says, "he was just being himself. Ogremon will hunt you down and try to destroy you before you make it to Vilemon. The more hurt you are before making it to Vilemon, the better his chances will be of defeating you."   
  
"Well guys, lets go," Brian says as he sits up, "the sooner we find those tags, the sooner we can start looking for the Crests. And the sooner we do that, the sooner we can go home."   
  
"I wonder if they have noticed we're gone yet?" Jesse wonders out loud.   
  
"Who knows?" James asks, sighing, "they'll definitely know we're gone before the day is up. And who knows how long this will take? We may have to travel all over this world!"   
  
"Calm down James," Brian says, "everything will be fine. We'll get back home before they really miss us. You'll see."   
  
"There's only one way to find out," Jesse says, "so lets go and do this!" He starts walking in the direction of Infinity Mountain.  
  
~On the top of Infinity Mountain~  
  
"Ogremon, come forth," a despicably vile looking Digimon says in a raspy voice. He looks kinda like a giant bat, but is quite hairy in an icky sort of way and has a rather large mouth full of teeth dripping with acidic venom. His eyes are blood red. A large, green, horned Digimon walks out of the shadows.   
  
"Yes, Lord Vilemon?" he asks.   
  
"Ogremon is a physically strong Evil Digimon. His brutality in battle is incredible. His Pummel Whack and Bone Cudgel attacks are only outdone by his foul odor."   
  
"Ogremon, the DigiDestined have arrived," Vilemon says.   
  
"Vilemon is an Evil Digimon born out of total Darkness. His Nightmare Shocker attack destroys good Digimon," Ogremon says. "They have?" Ogremon asks.   
  
"Yes, and I want you to take some of my slaves to take care of them," Vilemon says.   
  
"Oh goody, I get to torture some humans and Digimon," Ogremon says.   
  
"Be sure to bring me their Digivices, Ogremon," Vilemon commands. "Why, oh great   
  
and totally vile one?" Ogremon asks.   
  
"Because I can use the power of their Digivices to further the plans of the forces of Darkness!" Vilemon says with an evil laugh. Ogremon leaves with a very big Digimon in tow.   
  
~Back with the DigiDestined~  
  
"Come on gang, we gotta hurry!" Brian calls out to the other behind him.   
  
"Should we wait till we get back home to tar and feather him?" Samantha asks.   
  
"I say we do it now," James says, "he's getting on my nerves."  
  
"I could use my Egg Pelter on him," Eggmon suggests.   
  
"Nah, too dangerous," Jesse says, panting.  
  
"You okay Jesse?" Daniel asks.   
  
"I'm okay," Jesse says, still panting, "I'm just not used to all of this physical activity."   
  
"Then why did you go to summer camp?" James asks.   
  
"I'll take any excuse I can get my hands on to get away from my family," Jesse retorts.   
  
"That bad, huh?" Daniel asks.   
  
"Worse than you can imagine," Jesse says, "Vilemon can't be any worse than some of my cousins."   
  
"Hey, we've reached the foot of Infinity Mountain!" Brian calls out. The group looks ahead of them and see that this is true: they were at the foot of Infinity Mountain.  
  
"Surprise!" Ogremon cries out, falling down among the DigiDestined, "Pummel Whack!" He hits Magimon and Hermon with his bone club in a vertical direction. "Bone Cudgel!" he calls out, this time hitting Tapirmon.   
  
"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon calls out, hitting Ogremon's back with the spiraling green flame.   
  
"Egg Pelter!" Eggmon calls out, hitting Ogremon's face with a half dozen eggs.   
  
Ogremon shrugs off the attacks and hits Eggmon with his Bone Cudgel attack. "Hey Deltamon, we're not paying you by the hour!" Ogremon calls out, "take care of them!" Ogremon jumps away, leaving the giant Digimon that had accompanied him.   
  
"Oh no, its Deltamon!" Biyomon cries out when Deltamon walks into view. Instead of hands, this dinosaur-like Digimon had two more heads where its hands should be, only one was more like a skull and the other was cybernetic. "Deltamon is a Composition Digimon of great strength," Biyomon explains, "his Triplex Forces and Serpent Bite attacks are deadly."   
  
"That's one mean looking dinosaur!" James cries out as he tries to hide behind a tree. Deltamon's left hand, the skull head, comes lunging at Biyomon. Biymon dodges the attack and fires off her Spiral Twister again. Deltamon laughs.  
  
"You can't keep dodging forever, little birdy," he all three heads laugh, "Triplex Forces!" A small ball of energy forms in front of each heads mouth. A thin line of red energy connects the three spheres of energy. The void inside of the red lines fills up with the energy from the spheres and flies out at Biyomon. It hits her full force, knocking her down.  
  
"Now for you DigiDestined," Deltamon says with a sinister grin.  
  
"Not so fast!" Heromon cries out. Deltamon turns to see Heromon struggling to get up, using his sword as something to balance himself with.   
  
"You think you can fight me?" Deltamon laughs, "Serpent Bite!" The cybernetic head lashes out and grabs hold of Heromon. Deltamon flings Heromon against a rock jutting out of the ground.   
  
"Heromon!" Jesse cries out. "Magical Tapestry!" Magimon calls out, unleashing his attack. The attack barely fazes Deltamon, who backhands Magimon with his skull head/hand.   
  
Biyomon is struggling to get up. Eggmon launches his Egg Pelter attack upon Deltamon. The eggs hit Deltamon in all of his eyes, blinding him for a moment. In his blindness, Deltamon lumbers in the direction of the DigiDestined.   
  
"Oh no, he's coming this way!" James cries out, still cowering behind the rock. Jesse, Samantha, Daniel, and Brian all run for cover. But this doesn't help, as Deltamon trips over the rock James was hiding behind and begins to fall on him. James doesn't have enough time to get away.  
  
"Hang on James, I'm coming!" Eggmon calls out as James' Digivice begins to glow. Eggmon is surrounded by that same strange light from before.  
  
"Eggmon digivolve to Tamamon!" Eggmon calls out. "Tamamon, the Champion form of Eggmon," Tapirmon says, "his Blazing Sydrome really burns his enemies up." Tamamon looks like a much larger version of Digitamamon, but with legs and his shell isn't as tough.  
  
Instead of Deltamon falling on James, he falls on Tamamon, who can easily hold him up. Tamamon flezes and knocks Deltamon off of him. Tamamon turns around and faces Deltamon. "Blazing Sydrome!" he calls out, holding his hands him fornt of him, the wrists touching. A ball of fire forms in front of Tamamon's hands and flies out at Deltamon. It hits him with great impact, knocking him out.   
  
"Wow, cool!" James says in awe, looking up at his friend. Tamamon glows and returns to his Rookie form of Eggmon. "I guess I used up a lot of energy," he says, "so I can't stay Tamamon for long until I get used to it."   
  
"Well, it looks like we may really be the DigiDestined," Brian says, "now lets go get Vilemon!"   
  
"Fools!" Vilemon calls out from the top of Infinity Mountain, "you will face me when I say!" He fires his Nightmare Shocker at them, sending them flying to another part of the island.   
  
When they hit the ground, or rather, the trees, they slowly climb down.   
  
"Was that Vilemon?" Jesse asks Heromon, who was somewhat shorter than Daniel.   
  
"Yes, that was Vilemon," Hermon says, "lets get back to Infinity Mountain and fight him and get your Crests."   
  
"Right," Brian says, "lets go." He starts walking back in the direction of Infinity Mountain.  
  
I will tell you this now: I will not hold one of the Digimon back from digivolving to the next level back so they can be a knight in shining armor like Angemon, MagnaAngemon, or Shakkoumon. That's just silly and not realistic. Then again, it might happen later on down the road. I have yet to fully decide how this entire fic will turn out. Please review. 


	6. Chapter Five: Andromon

Well, it took me a little bit of time to write this. I will soon be modifying the other chapters so they are easier to read for everyone.   
  
As they journeyed back to Infinity Mountain, the group comes across an old abandoned factory. Or at least they think its abandoned. As they walk through, they come across what appears to be an old Digimon made of metal, apparently deactivated.  
  
  
"Hey, its Andromon," Heromon cries out, "Andromon is an Android Type Digimon. He's very strong. His Gatling Cannon and Lightning Blade attacks are quite powerful. If we could reactivate him and get him to guide us back to Infinity Mountain, he'd be great protection. He's fully digivolved."   
  
"Well then, lets get him back online!" Brian says. He begins to try and open up the chest armor of Andromon.   
  
"Hey, wait, don't do that!" Heromon calls out, but its too late.   
  
The chest armor opens and out comes two missiles. Brian quickly crawls backwards to get away from them before they explode. Heromon leaps and kicks the two missiles as far away as he can. They explode upon hitting a factory wall. Andromon starts to hum and whir. Everyone watches as Andromon slowly comes to life. But when he opens his eyes, they are glowing red.  
  
"Um, this is very bad," Magimon says, "Magical Tapestry!" Magimon fires off his attack at Andromon, but it hardly fazes him.   
  
"Hero Beam!" Heromon calls out, firing his best attack. But the beam of holy energy does little to affect Andromon.   
  
"He's not completely made of metal!" James cries out, "aim at the organic parts!"   
  
"Egg Pelter!"   
  
"Waking Dream!"  
  
"Spiral Twister!"   
  
The three attacks hit dead on onto Andromon's more organic components, but the pain only makes him madder.   
  
"He has some sort of spell over him!" Magimon calls out to the others, "leave this to me and Tapirmon!" Magimon and Tapirmon close in on Andromon.   
  
"Magical Tapestry!" "Waking Dream!"  
  
The two attacks hit Andromon in the face. Andromon pauses for a moment.   
  
"I think he may be trying to reboot," Heromon says.   
  
Andromon closes his eyes. When he reopens them, they are glowing a more fierce red than before.   
  
"Uh oh, I think we made him mad!" Eggmon calls out.  
  
"Gatling Attack!" Andromon calls out, firing his Gatling missiles at Brian and Daniel.  
  
Brian and Daniel's Digivice's start to glow, and Magimon and Tapirmon along with them.   
  
"Magimon digivolve to Wizardmon," Magimon calls out. I'm sure you've seen Wizardmon so I am not about to bother describing him to you. If you don't know what Wizardmon looks like and have never seen him, you should be ashamed to call yourself a fan of Digimon. "Wizardmon is a Champion level wizard Digimon," Heromon explains, "or should I say he is THE Wizard Type Digimon. All other Wizard Type Digimon look to him for guidance. His Magical Game and Thunder Blaster attacks are very strong."  
  
"Tapirmon Digivolve to Apemon!" Tapirmon calls out. Tapirmon digivolves into a yellow ape-like Digimon with a club in a sheathe on its back waist. It has red markings and the face, ears, hands, and feet are a bluish color. He also has a golden ring on its left index finger. "Apemon is a Champion level Animal Digimon," Heromon explains, "his Metallic Fur and Mega Bone Stick attacks will come in handy in this fight and any future fights."  
  
"Mega Bone Stick!" Apemon calls out, drawing forth the bone and slamming it into Andromon's face.   
  
"Magical Game!" Wizardmon says, using his staff to focus his energy to make the attack much more powerful.   
  
The attacks collide with Wizardmon, knocking him down. But he gets back up. Wizardmon flies over to Andromon and holds his right hand just in front of Andromon's face.  
  
"Thunder Blaster!" Wizardmon calls out, hitting Andromon in the face with orange energy. A bright light flares up.   
  
When the light simmers down, Wizardmon has returned to being Magimon, Apemon is Tapirmon again, and Andromon is back to normal. He opens his eyes. They are no longer glowing red, but you can now see his pupils.   
  
"Oh my, did something happen?" he asks. He looks around and sees the destruction from the battle. "Oh my, I hope all of you are okay," he says.  
  
"We're fine," Jesse says, "but you sure can be dangerous. I hope you're on our side now that your back to normal."   
  
"If you are allied with the forces of Darkness, then I am not on your side." Andromon says, crouching a bit, ready to attack.   
  
"No, we're fighting against Vilemon and those like him," Jesse says, "Leomon and Centarumon call us the DigiDestined."   
  
"If you are the DigiDestined, then I am not allowed to help you," Andromon says, "at least, not yet."  
  
"Who says you aren't allowed to help?" Brian demands.   
  
"Why, the 4 protectors of the Digital World," Andromon says, "4 of the most powerful Digimon in existence. Few know their names, and I am not one of them."   
  
"Well, then I guess we had better get going back to Infinity Mountain," Brian says sullenly, "Vilemon is not gonna stop us from getting home!"   
  
"Yeah!" the other four DigiDestined humans say in unison.   
  
"I can't accompany you all the way to Infinity Mountain, but I can guide you to the nearby forest," Andromon says, "perhaps even as far as the Primary Village. There, you might be able to find someone who is able to help you."   
  
"We would greatly appreciate your assistance, Andromon," Jesse says with a formal bow, "my name is Jesse."  
  
"My name is Samantha," Samantha says, "and this is my little brother Daniel."  
  
"Hi," Daniel says.  
  
"And I'm James," James says, bowing a formal Japanese bow.   
  
"And I'm Brian," Brian says happily, "and this is Heromon, who is Jesse's partner, Biyomon, who is Samantha's partner, Eggmon, who is James' partner, this is Tapirmon, who is Daniel's partner and helped release you from that spell, and this is Magimon, my partner, who is the one who released you from the spell."  
  
"Hello all," Andromon says, "and I thank you for breaking that spell. Unfortunately, I may not have been the only Digimon who fell under that spell. Other Digimon, particularly Champion level Digimon, may have fallen under that spell and will be much tougher because the spell will increase their strength to that of a fully digivolved Digimon such as myself."   
  
"So it's a good thing you're escorting us to the Primary Village, huh?" Brian asks.   
  
"Yes, it is," Andromon says, "now if you'll follow me, I shall take you to meet Elecmon, the Digimon in charge of the Primary Village."  
  
They reach the Primary Village after dark. "Elecmon, come out!" Andromon calls out very loudly.  
  
"Hush, Andromon, or you'll wake the babies!" a somewhat muted hiss says from above them.   
  
A small, red Digimon drops out of a tree and lands in from of them.   
  
"It's Elecmon!" Tapirmon cries out, "Elecmon is a Mammal Digimon. His Sparkling Thunder attack really packs a punch. He is the caretaker of the Primary Village and all of the Baby Digimon and the DigiEggs from which they hatch. He's very protective of the baby Digimon."  
  
"Yes, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would keep your voices down so the Babies can get some sleep," Elecmon says. "its very hard getting them to go back to sleep if they are disturbed."  
  
  
"We'll be qiuet," Daniel says softly.   
  
"Let's find something to eat," Jesse says, "I'll be right back. Heromon, come with me."  
  
"Okay Jesse," Heromon says, walking without making a noise.   
  
"Okay, Heromon, I saw a waterfall and stream a little bit from here, so we're gonna go and catch some fish," Jesse says, "you could probably use your Hero Beam to knock them out and then use your sword to skin them."   
  
"My sword is not for fish," Heromon says indignantly, "it is for destroying evil Digimon."   
  
"Heromon, we need something to carve the fish up," Jesse says, "and your sword is all we have."   
  
"Well, then we need to find something else," Heromon says hotly.   
  
"Heromon, there is nothing else for us to use!" Jesse says hotly. He shoves his hands into his pockets and realizes that he was carrying his pocket knife. He pulls it out of his pocket and looks at it.  
  
"I had forgotten about my knife," Jesse says, "we can use this to carve up the fish. You just have to kill 'em."   
  
"Can't we pick some fruit instead?" Heromon asks.  
  
"I'll be doing that while you're catching the fish," Jesse says, "we need more than just fruit or just meat. We need a balanced diet because there's no telling how long this trip will take since Vilemon is only the beginning."   
  
"Very well," Heromon says. He leaps into the air and fires off his Hero Beam into the water. Several fish are knocked out and rise to the surface.  
  
Jesse climbs a tree and starts cutting fruit from the limbs. After about a half hour of hard work, they have gathered a fairly large supply of fish and various fruits. Jesse begins the grisly task of cleaning the fish.   
  
"I'd forgotten how much I hated this part of fishing," Jesse says.   
  
"Why didn't you try to catch any fish?" Heromon asks. The exercise had tired him and Jesse had let him eat a few pieces of fruit.  
  
"Because I didn't have even the basic stuff needed to fish," Jesse says, "and I don't have the kind of abilities that you have."   
  
"True," Heromon says, "I guess I can accept that reasoning. "  
  
"You have too much pride in yourself for a Rookie level Digimon," a gruff voice says from behind them. The two spin around to see a large, yellow, very ugly looking Digimon staring at them with glowing red eyes.   
  
"That's Cyclonemon," Heromon says, drawing his Hero Sword, "he's a Champion level Dragon Type Virus Digimon. His Hyper Heat and Arm Bomber attacks are quite strong."  
  
"That's right, and I'm gonna take you out!" Cyclonemon says, "for Lord Vilemon has commanded that you DigiDestined are to be destroyed." Cyclonemon's eyes start to glow red.   
  
"Hyper Heat!" Cyclonemon calls out as flames spurt from his mouth. He inhales and fires off a white hot blast of fire.   
  
Heromon dodges the blast. "Hero Beam!" he cries out, focusing the energy at a point just in front of the middle of his sword. The energy beam hits Cyclonemon full in the face, but barely fazes him.   
  
"He's already serving Vilemon!" Heromon cries out, "but Vilemon has cast the spell on him to increase his power." Jesse picks up a branch and chucks it at Cyclonemon. Cyclonemon simply exhales and the branch is completely incinerated.  
  
Cyclonemon turns to face Jesse. "Arm Bomber!" he calls out, sending a blast of heat from his right arm. Jesse ducks and jumps out of the way, but the heat blisters him very badly. His Digivice starts to glow, as well as Heromon.   
  
"Heromon digivolve to Warriormon!" Heromon calls out. Heromon is replaced by a 6 foot tall Digimon that looks a bit like a cross between Angemon and Magnamon. Only the armor is silver instead of gold. By now, the others have arrived,, seeing the effects of the battle.  
  
"Wow, I thought Warriormon was a myth!" Tapirmon says in awe.   
  
"Who is that?" Brian asks, awestruck as well.  
  
"That's Warriormon," Magimon says, "he is a Champion level Warrior Type Digimon of great strength. His Warrior Beam and Warrior Sword attacks are much more powerful versions of Heromon's Hero Beam and Hero Sword attacks. He is one of the most powerful Digimon around. He is a mighty enemy of evil Digimon, as there are few evil Digimon that he cannot destroy with just one full powered attack. Of course, such an attack would drain him of all of his energy and he would de-digivolve to a Digiegg."  
  
"So, a warrior steps up to slay a dragon," Cyclonemon laughs, "don't think that old cliché will give you any more power!"   
  
"But I disagree, Cyclonemon," Warriormon says in a voice that is a cross between Angemon's and WarGreymon's. He draws his sword and points it at Cyclonemon.   
  
"I shall destroy you for hurting Jesse!" Warriormon calls out. He starts running to the much larger Cyclonemon, his sword point almost touching the ground. Just as he is about to run under Cyclonemon, Warriormon jumps 30 feet into the air. He starts twirling his sword.  
  
"Warrior Sword!" he calls out. He begins slashing at the air, but each slash is followed by a wave of holy energy that collides with Cyclonemon. At the end of the assault, Cyclonemon disintegrates. "Jesse!" Warriormon cries as he hits the ground. He runs over to Jesse, who was beginning to blister and was bleeding terribly.  
  
"Don't worry Jesse, things will be alright," Warriormon says as he hold his hands just over Jesse. His hands start to glow.  
  
"My Warrior Beam has many effects," Warriormon says, "it all just depends on what is needed. It can be used to heal as well as destroy. Warrior Beam!" The moment he invokes the attack, Jesse is bathed in silverish energy. When the energy disappears, Warriormon has de-digivolved to Heromon but has passed out due to the energy depletion. Jesse is still in fairly bad shape, but all signs of the burns are gone.   
  
"He'll be okay," Elecmon says, "so will Heromon. They'll just need a day or two to recover."  
  
The gather up the food and head back to the Primary Village.   
  
  
Well, how is that for a chapter? If any of you know of a web site that has the name of those 4 guardians of the Digital World that the Dark Masters defeated, then please put it in a review. And I mean in depth. Such as their type (like Apemon is an Animal Type and Magnamon is a Warrior Type), their level (which I assume to be Mega), and their attacks. I ask this because they are most likely gonna be appearing further on in this fic, or a later fic that I write. Perhaps even the sequel, if there is one. If anyone can help, then please do. I will mention you somewhere. Most likely one of the pre-story talks before a chapter. I will probably even put up the link as well. Well, the address, not the link. And I would prefer the address to copy and paste instead of a link. I would greatly appreciate any and all assistance. Well, please review. 


	7. Chapter Six: Big Birds Flying High

Well, here's chapter six. Not a bad chapter, but probably not my best either.  
  
  
A few days later, both Jesse and Heromon are back in great shape.   
  
"So, how do you feel?" Elecmon asks Jesse.  
  
"I feel fine," Jesse replies, "a little sore, but all in all I feel fine."  
  
"That's good to hear," Heromon says, "you did sleep for two days, you know."  
  
"Wow, that certainly breaks my old record," Jesse laughs.  
  
"And did you know you snore?" Samantha asks.   
  
"I do not snore!" Jesse cries out.  
  
"Yes you do," James says with a grin, "I've heard subways that make less noise."  
  
"I'm gonna get you!" Jesse cries out as he lunges for James. James dodges and Jesse falls face first into the grass. Everyone laughs at Jesse.   
  
"You know, one of these days your gonna regret laughing at me," Jesse grumbles.   
  
"Yeah, sure, but we need to start heading back for Infinity Mountain," Brian says.   
  
"Yeah, lets get going," Jesse says as he struggles back onto his feet, "we need to get this over with so we can go home."   
  
"Say, didn't Andromon say that someone who could guide us to Infinity Mountain and protect on the way was coming?" Samantha asks.   
  
"Yeah, he did," James says, "wonder who or what it is?"  
  
"I am here," a voice says from above them. The group looks up toi see a small pink ball of fur holding what would be a staff to something its size.   
  
"Hey, its Piximon," Biyomon says, "Pixiemon is an Ultimate level Pixie Digimon. His Pit Bomb is quite strong. He is also a well renowned fighter throughout the Digital World. He is also a very nice guy, if a bit strange."  
  
"You mean this little fuzzball is a great fighter?" Jesse demands incredulously.   
  
Pixiemon twirls his staff and lunges at Jesse. Jesse ducks, grabbing the staff as he goes down, twists the staff, and attempts to fling Pixiemon into a nearby tree. But Piximone was a lot stronger than he looked physically. Pixiemon stops midflip and reverses, sending Jesse to the ground. Jesse slowly crawls back to his feet, respect in his eyes.   
  
"You are good, young DigiDestined," Pixiemon says, "now, shall we go to Infinity Mountain so you may do battle with Vilemon?"   
  
Pixiemon starts walking off, which is a funny site when you stop and think about it. He wasn't much bigger than most In Training Digimon, and yet he was supposed to be one of the most powerful Digimon in the Digital World.   
  
After a few hours of walking, they take a break.  
  
"Come on!" Pixiemon complains, "how can you expect to save the Digital World when you tire so easily?"  
  
"We're not used to this yet, and if we don't have to push ourselves just yet, why should we?" Samantha demands, "if we rest now, we'll be able to fight better if we get attacked."   
  
"And if you get attacked while resting, then you're done for," Pixiemon says.   
  
"Then someone can stand guard," Jesse says, "that way at least one person won't be taken unawares."   
  
"Are you volunteering for this guard duty?" Pixiemon asks.  
  
"Yep," Jesse says, "I'm more used to such strenuous activity and I can better defend myself against attacks than the others."  
  
"Say what?" Brian demands.  
  
"Its true," Jesse says, "I am not only older, but in reasonably better physical condition than any of you."  
  
"Why I outta," Brian begins.  
  
"You outta what?" Jesse asks coolly, "teach me a lesson? You're welcome to try any time."  
  
At this, Brian lunges at Jesse, who easily sidesteps the attack and knees Brian in the gut. Brian clutches his stomach and sinks to the ground.  
  
"Enough!" Pixiemon says, "Jesse, take up the guard position. The rest of you, take a break."  
  
Suddenly, a shadow flies over them. They look up to see a pair of Digimon descending upon them.   
  
"Look out," Pixiemon cries out, "its Megadramon and Kokatorimon!"  
  
"Megadramon is a powerful Ultimate level Digimon," Heromon says, "he is a Dark Dragon Type Digimon. His Dark Side Attack is really powerful and his Ultimate Slicer will cut through just about anything."  
  
"Kokatorimon is a Bird Digimon," Biyomon says, "his Frozen Fire Shot freezes his opponents, leaving them wide open to his Feather Sword."  
  
"I'll take care of Megadramon, you deal with Kokatorimon," Pixiemon says as he leaps at Megadramon. The two Ultimate level Digimon engage in combat.  
  
"Frozen Fire Shot!" Kokatorimon calls out, hitting Heromon and Eggmon with his feathers. The two turn to stone.  
  
"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon calls out, launching the spiraling green fire at Kokatorimon.  
  
The attack hits Kokatorimon, but it hardly fazes him.   
  
"Frozen Fire Shot!" Kokatorimon calls out again, this time hitting Tapirmon and Eggmon.  
  
"Looks like it slal up to me," Biyomon says, "Spiral Twister!"  
  
Kokatorimon bats away the attack.   
  
"You're no threat," Kokatorimon says to Biyomon, "so I think I'll finish off the humans and then take care of you."  
  
Laughing, Kokatorimon prepares his Feather Sword.  
  
"Biyomon, help us!" Samantha cries out. Her Digivice begins to glow, as does Biyomon.  
  
"Biyomon digivole to Birdramon!" Biyomon calls out.  
  
"Birdramon is Bird Digimon," Samantha says in awe, "her Meteor Wing sends large fireballs at her opponents."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll protect you Samantha," Birdramon says as she moves between Kokatorimon and her partner.  
  
"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon calls out, flapping her wings, forming several big balls of fire.   
  
The fireballs collide with Kokatorimon, knocking him to the ground.   
  
"You're tougher than you look," Kokatorimon says, "but not tough enough. Frozen Fire Shot!"   
  
Birdramon dodges Kokatorimon's attack and responds with her own attack.  
  
"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon calls out. The attack hits Kokatorimon in the face, knocking him out. At Kokatorimon's defeat, the other Digimon return to normal.  
  
Meanwhile, Pixiemon had his hands full with Megadramon.   
  
"Dark Side attack!" Megadramon calls out, launching his strongest attack at Piximon. The blast of dark energy careens towards Piximone.  
  
"Pit Bomb!" Pixiemon calls out, sending a little bomb with wings at Megadramon's Dark Side Attack. The two attacks collide and cancel out.  
  
"So you truly are strong, Pixiemon," Megadramon laughs, "but it is futile. You cannot hold me at bay long enough for the DigiDestined to get away."  
  
"He doesn't have to!" Brian calls out, "because we're not running!"  
  
"Go get him Birdramon!" Samantha yells.  
  
Birdramon closes in on Megadramon and attacks him with her Meteor Wing while Heromon attacks with his Heromon, Eggmon attacks with his Egg Pelter, Magimon attacks with his Magical Tapestry, and Tapirmon attacks with his Waking Dream.   
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
"Hero Beam!"  
  
"Egg Pelter!"  
  
"Magical Tapestry!"  
  
"Waking Dream!"  
  
The five attacks hit Megadramon, but he shrugs them off. Unfortunately for him, Pixiemon has moved behind him and attacks with his Pit Bomb.  
  
"Pit Bomb!" Pixiemon calls out. The attacks hits Megadramon in the back of his head, knocking him out.  
  
"Well, that was easy," Brian says.   
  
"You call that easy?" Biyomon asks when she die-digivolves from Birdramon, "that was a tough fight."  
  
"That was a difficult battle," Pixiemon says as he comes down from the sky, "but you rose to the occasion. I could have beaten Megadramon eventually, but I thank you for coming to help. That shows a truly good heart."  
  
"Whatever," Samantha says.  
  
"Let's get away from here," Brian says, "we can rest as soon as we get a fair distance away from Megadramon."  
  
"He has a point," Pixiemon says, "let us get away from here. Megadramon are infamous for their tempers when they wake up. Even I wouldn't want to be here when he wakes up."  
  
After walking for another half hour, the gang stops to rest, with Jesse and Heromon standing guard while the others eat some food that they had packed. Jesse and Heromon eat a few pieces of fruit as they stand guard.  
  
"You know, if it weren't for all these monsters trying to destroy us, this place wouldn't be so bad," Jesse tells Heromon as they stand guard.   
  
"The Digital World is a wonderful place," Heromon says thoughtfully, "but it may be too dangerous for you humans since you cannot defend yourself. If we Digimon didn't have to worry about defending you as well as protecting ourselves, we could fight a lot better."   
  
"I figured that, but what can we do about that?" Jesse asks, "the best we could do is have one of you stay back to guard us while the rest fight."  
  
"There is another legend concerning the DigiDestined that only a few know of, and Centarumon and Leomon are not among those few," Pixiemon says.  
  
"What is it?" Brian asks.  
  
"Tjhere is a legend that along with the Crests, there exist Weapons empowered by the same forces as the Crests," Pixiemon says, "they are called the Crest Weapons. It is said that if a DigiDestined wields a Crest Weapon, they can fight as well as any Digimon."  
  
  
"We should try and find these Crest Weapons," Jesse says, "that way the Digimon can fight at their fullest."  
  
"But isn't it only a legend?" Samantha asks with a slight sneer.  
  
"No, it is not simply a legend," Pixiemon says, "for on this island thee exists some Crest Weapons. I do not know if you are able to wield them, but there are some here."  
  
"Well, we should try and find them before we fight Vilemon," Jesse says, "so our Digimon can fight better."  
  
"Vilemon has taken these Crest Weapons, just like he has taken the Crest Tags," Pixiemon says, "you will have to defeat him to get them just like you will have to defeat him to obtain your Tags."   
  
"You guys rest," Jesse says, "Heromon and I will stand watch."  
  
Daniel lays down and almost immediately goes to sleep, with Tapirmon not far behind him. James meditates and Brian talks with Pixiemon about the Digital World. Eggmon and Magimon climb a tree to find more fruit while Samantha just sits there.  
  
  
  
Well, that's chapter Six. Its taken me a while to write this due to writers block, but I finally got it finished. Now that all of the Digimon have digivolves to Champion at least once, things will be a bit easier for me to write. I was thinking of having Parrotmon (the Digimon that Greymon fought in the movie) be the one that Birdramon fought, but he's an Ultimate and even though Birdramon is a strong Digimon, she can't defeat an Ultimate on her own when she is newly digivolved. Keep an eye on this story. There will be some very interesting plot twists later on. 


	8. Chapter 7: Ogremon Strikes Again

Hello again. Here is Chapter Seven of Tales of the Original DigiDestined.It wasn't quite as hard to write as Chapter Six was.  
  
"Heromon, you're a Warrior Type Digimon, right?" Jesse asks as he and Heromon stand guard over the others while they rested.  
  
"Yeah, I am," Heromon says as he sharpens his sword, "why do you ask?"   
  
"Well, I noticed that you're technique was a little off," Jesse says.  
  
"Oh, and what do you know of using a sword?" Heromon asks hotly.  
  
"More than you, it seems," Jesse counters just as hotly.   
  
"If I had a sword for you to use, I'd see just how much you know!" Heromon exclaims.  
  
"Quiet down, Heromon," Jesse says cautiously, "Daniel's asleep."  
  
Heromon looks around for a bit. He sees two sticks that are fairly straight and are of a decent size. He goes over to them.  
  
"Hero Sword!" he calls out, slicing through the with his Hero Sword attack. He takes the sticks and hands them to Jesse.   
  
"Use your knife to shape these," he says, "make them resemble swords. We shall use these to test each other's skill with a sword."  
  
Jesse takes out his knife and starts whittling. After working for ten minutes, he has fashioned two fairly strong staffs that are sword length. He hands one over to Heromon.  
  
"Now, shall we begin?" Heromon asks.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" James calls out. Apparently he had awakened from his meditation, "Wait until our next rest stop. It's time for us to get a move on again."  
  
"Fine," Jesse says, "we need to get used to the balance of our 'swords' anyway."  
  
As the group continues to walk on, Jesse twirls the stick around in his fingers, adjusting himself to its balance and weight.   
  
"You know, you two really argue a lot," James says to Jesse.  
  
"Who?" Jesse asks, "you mean me and Heromon?"  
  
"Yes," James says with a confirming nod, "why do you two argue so much?"   
  
"I don't know," Jesse says with a sigh.  
  
"Well, try not to get hurt when you fight him," James says.  
  
"Hey, he's the one who should worry about getting hurt," Jesse says vehemently.  
  
"He's a Digimon, Jesse," James says, "they are naturally better at fighting than we humans are."  
  
"Not this human," Jesse says, "he has no idea what he's up against."  
  
"And does that seem to worry him?" James asks, "I don't think he has any reason to be worried."  
  
"No reason that he knows of," Jesse says with a smile, "I'll teach him a lesson."  
  
"Do you always have to be right?" James asks.  
  
"Yes," Jesse says, "whats wrong with that?"  
  
"I hope Heromon knocks some sense into that hard head of yours," James says with a sigh, "because you sure need it."  
  
Meanwhile, Pixiemon and Heromon are talking up ahead.  
  
"Heromon, why are you fighting your DigiDestined partner?" Pixiemon asks.  
  
"For pride, I guess," Heromon says, "and because Jesse needs to be taken off of his high horse."  
  
"The human has skill," Pixiemon says, "enough to hold his own in a fight like this one."  
  
"You have to be joking," Heromon laughs, "how can a human compare to a Digimon when it comes to fighting?"  
  
"This will not be a battle of skill and power, but of just skill," Pixiemon says, "and your DigiDestined partner has skill aplenty. Don't get cocky, young Digimon."  
  
"Don't mistake cockiness for confidence," Heromon says blandly  
  
"And you shouldn't mistake what your cockiness for confidence," Pixiemon says.  
  
"We'll just have to wait and see who is right," Heromon says.  
  
"Yes, we shall see," Pixiemon says, "it looks like there's a nicely sized clearing up ahead. We can rest there and you and Jesse can beat each others heads in."  
  
"It looks a little big for what we'll need," Heromon says.  
  
"I think it's a great size," Jesse says, "gives us plenty of room to maneuver."  
  
"I don't think you'll last that long," Heromon says.  
  
"I think I might surprise you, Heromon," Jesse says.  
  
A few minutes later, Jesse and Heromon are facing off. Pixiemon is watching over the fight to make sure neither one seriously hurt the other. Particularly if Heromon attacked with one of his special attacks.  
  
"Are you two sure you want to do this?" Pixiemon asks.  
  
"I'm sure," Jesse says at the same time as Heromon.   
  
The two cross weapons, lowering the blade to each others shoulder. After this gesture of respect, they move into fighting stances. Jesse holds the blade with both hands, the tip pointing out even with his right should. He holds the hilt just in front of his gut. Heromon holds his weapon with one hand, his feet wide apart and the blade of the sword pointing at Jesse. His hand was back behind him.   
  
The two combatants study each other for a moment. Heromon strikes first. Slashing at Jesse's chest, Heromon attacks quickly. But Jesse easily blocks the strike and slides the two blades against each other until the hilts were locked together. With a quick twist, Jesse sends Heromon's weapon flying. But the maneuver leaves him wide open, and Heromon takes the chance to punch Jesse in the gut. Jesse stumbles back, trying to regain his breath. Heromon dives for his weapon, grabbing it in mid-air. When he hits the ground, he rolls and ends up facing Jesse. Not wasting a second, Heromon leaps into the air and strikes at Jesse with a strong downward chop. Jesse jumps out of the way, adjusting himself on the balls of his feet and knocking Heromon away with a sweeping kick to the midsection.   
  
Heromon wasn't expecting the attack and is caught totally off guard. Jesse leaps at him, thrusting his sword at Heromon. The blade slithers right through Heromon's defense. The sword ends up pressing against Heromon's throat.  
  
"As I said, Heromon, your technique was off," Jesse says, panting, "but you do have some potential. Shall I train you so you won't lose due to poor skill?"  
  
"I'll admit that you took me off guard, but you are not as good as you think," Heromon says.  
  
"Actually, you never stood a chance," Pixiemon says, "if Jesse was a Digimon, you would probably be deleted right now."  
  
"That is my opinion as well," Magimon says. The other Digimon nod their heads in agreement.   
  
As the humans and Digimon prepare to start heading for Infinity Mountain again, the ground around them is rocked by an explosion.   
  
"What's going on?" Jesse yells as he falls through a hole in the ground.   
  
Daniel falls through another hole. Tapirmon jumps down after them before the ground seals up.  
  
"What's going on?" Heromon asks.  
  
"I can only think of one Digimon able to do such a thing," Pixiemon says, "Drimogemon."  
  
As if on cue, Drimogemon pops up out of the ground.   
  
"Drimogemon is a Champion level Animal Digimon," Pixiemon Says, "his attacks are Crusher Bone and Iron Drill Spin. He is quite the worthy adversary for other Champion level Digimon."  
  
"Then let's get to it!" Biyomon says.  
  
"Right," Eggmon and Magimon say in unison.  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!" Biyomon calls out as she digivolves.  
  
"Magimon digivolve to Wizardmon," Magimon calls out.  
  
"Eggmon digivolve to Tamamon," Eggmon calls out.  
  
The three Champions and Pixiemon converge on Drimogemon.   
  
'What were they thinking?' Pixiemon wonders in his thoughts, 'sending a single Champion to deal with 3 champions and an Ultimate? Drimogemon isn't that strong.'  
  
"Pixiemon, look out!" Heromonj yells.  
  
Pixiemon dodges just as a dark blast of energy whizzes by him.   
  
"Uh oh, its Gigadramon," Pixiemon says, "Gigadramon is a Android Digimon of the Ultimate level. His Giga Byte Wing and Guilty Wing attacks are quite powerful. He is even more powerful than Megadramon. I don't think even I can beat him on my own."  
  
"You won't have to, Pixiemon," Heromon calls out, "I'll help you tend to this overgrown lizard!"  
  
Heromon jumps up into a tree and then leaps up at Gigadramon.  
  
"Giga Byte Wing!" Gigadramon calls out, sending out the same dark energy attack that he had tried to fry Pixiemon with.  
  
"Pit Bomb!" Pixiemon calls out, deflecting the attack.  
  
"Hero Beam!" Heromon calls out, sending the beam of pure holy energy careening towards Gigadramon's face. The blast hits Gigadramon's face, knocking his head upwards. Pixiemon moves in and strikes him with his staff. The blow his Gigadramon's throat.   
  
Heromon lands on the ground.   
  
"Hero Beam!" he calls out, sending another energy blast at Gigadramon.  
  
But Gigadramon simply swats the attack away.  
  
"You foolish Digimon," he roars, "you are no match for me. Without your human partner, you can't digivolve, and if you can't digivolve, then you are no threat."  
  
"That's what you think!" Heromon yells. He begins to focus all of his energy into his sword.   
  
"Hero Sword!" he calls out, only swinging the sword once. The cutting wave of energy rams right into Gigadramon's chest, stunning him long enough for Pixiemon to finish him off with his Pit Bomb.  
  
Meanwhile, Birdramon, Wizardmon, and Tamamon are battling Drimogemon.  
  
"Chrusher Bone!" Drimogemon calls out, throwing a very large bone at Birdramon. The bone hits Birdramon in the chest, knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Magical Game!" Wizardmon calls out, sending the blast of mystical energy at Drimogemon.  
  
"Blazing Syndrome!" Tamamon calls out, unleashing the fireball at Drimogemon. The two attacks collide with Drimogemon at the same time, knocking him out.  
  
"Well, that takes care of him," Wizardmon says as the other Digimon de-digivolve back to their rookie levels.   
  
"Why are you staying in your Champion form?" Brian asks.  
  
"His Champion form takes very little energy to maintain, " Pixiemon says, "all he needs to do is eat a little and he won't have to waste time digivolving anymore." At that, Brian hands Wizardmon a piece of fruit.  
  
"Gotta keep up your energy," he says with a smile.  
  
"Hey, what happened to Jesse, Brian, and Tapirmon?" Samantha asks, looking around ofr her little brother.  
  
"The ground swallowed them up before Drimogemon appeared!" Heromon cries out. He starts firing his Hero Beam at the ground. The attacks leave small craters in the ground.   
  
"Hold it, Heromon," Pixiemon says, "there are many caves around here. I'm sure they landed in one of them. They'll find a way out."  
  
~Actually~  
  
"I think we're lost," Daniel says sadly to Tapirmon, "and it's very dark. Too dark to really see anything." They hear a groan.  
  
"What was that?" Daniel asks.  
  
"It's just me," Jesse says groggily, "I hit my head when I fell."  
  
"Where are we?" Daniel asks fearfully, "I'm afraid of the dark."  
  
"I think we're in some kind of subterranean cavern," Jesse says after he makes a small torch with dried sticks and brush that had fallen with him.  
  
"What?" Daniel asks.  
  
"We're in an underground cave," Jesse says plainly.  
  
"We'll run out of air!" Daniel cries out, panicking.   
  
"No, it's sure to lead out into the open somewhere," Jesse says, "just stick with me and we'll do fine."  
  
He takes out a piece of string and ties one end to Daniel. He ties the other end to himself.  
  
"This way we won't get separated," Jesse explains as he ties the strong to himself, "now, let's get going."  
  
As the two walk on, they are being watched by Ogremon.   
  
"If I get rid of these two, there's no way the others will be able to defeat Lord Vilemon, even with Pixiemon's help," Ogremon says evilly.  
  
Ogremon runs and gets ahead of Jesse, Daniel, and Tapirmon. As the three reach a large open space, lit by luminous lichens, Ogremon leaps in front of them.  
  
"It's Ogremon!" Daniel cries out.  
  
"I'm here to destroy you little kids," Ogremon says.  
  
"I am not a little kid," Jesse says.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Ogremon says, "I'm still gonna destroy you." With that, he runs at them, ready to strike with his club.  
  
"Bone Club!" he yells, swinging the club down upon the two humans.  
  
"Tapirmon digivolve to Apemon!" Tapirmonc alls out as Daniel's Digivice starts to glow.  
  
In Tapirmon's place stands Apemon. Apemon blocks Ogremon's Bone Club with his Mega Bone Stick.  
  
"Come on Ogremon, me and you, one on one," Apemon says.  
  
"Agreed," Ogremon says, brandishing his Bone Club.  
  
  
Well, that's it for Chapter Seven. Hope you like it. I had a bit of a writer's block for a little while, but it all worked out. Next chapter promises a lot of action, with Apemon and Ogremon going at it as fiercely as Ogremon and Leomon do in Season 01. Keep an eye out for the next chapter. 


	9. Chapter 8: Apemon versus Ogremon

Apemon versus Ogremon! Practically a dream match if you look at it the right way.   
  
  
Apemon and Ogremon circle each other. The dull light of the luminous lichen was just enough for them to see each other. Ogremon leaps for Apemon, using his Pummel Whack attack.  
  
"Pummel Whack!" he calls out, smashing with his bone club.   
  
"Mega Bone Stick!" Apemon calls out, blocking Ogremon's attack with his own attack.  
  
"You're strong," Ogremon tells Apemon as the two test each other's strength. Ogremon begins to press more on Apemon, causing Apemon to have to take a few steps back.  
  
"So, you're not as strong as I thought," Ogremon says, "you didn't stand a chance anyway."  
  
"I beg to differ," Apemon says as he ducks and dodges around Ogremon, "you may be stronger, but I'm more agile. We have yet to see who is better."  
  
"I am the strongest Evil Digimon around," Ogremon says, pounding his left fist against his chest, "you have no chance against me." He leaps upon Apemon.  
  
"Pummel Whack!" he calls out, repeatedly slamming his huge fists against Apemon.   
  
"Metallic Fur!" Apemon calls out. His fur coat begins to shine and take on a metallic hue.   
  
"Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch!" Ogremon cries in pain before he can stop from punching Apemon 4 times. Rubbing his fists, he starts at Apemon.  
  
"You really are stronger than you look," he says, "but you have yet to see my true strength! Bone Cudgel!" He slams his Bone Cudgel against Apemon, but Apemon blocks the attack with his Mega Bone Stick attack. The two repeatedly strike at each other, using their bone weapons like swords.   
  
"You are strong," Apemon grunts between blows, "but you haven't beaten me yet."  
  
With that, Apemon jumps away from Ogremon and throws his Mega Bone Stick at him. The weapon collides with Ogremon's head, effectively knocking him out.  
  
"Come on, lets go!" Apemon says as he retrieves his weapon, "I don't think he'll be out for long." Apemon, Daniel, and Jesse all run. As Daniel passes Ogremon, he kicks him in the shins.  
  
  
A few minutes later, Ogremon wakes up. As he stands up, he yelps in pain where Daniel had kicked him.   
  
"Little brats!" he whimpers, "I'm the toughest Evil Digimon around. How could they do this to me? I'll get them for this!"  
  
He take soff running in the direction where he could smell where they went.  
  
  
Daniel, Jesse, and Apemon were all moving at a pretty fast pace. Jesse had untied the strong from Daniel and handed him over to Apemon, who carried him on his back. Even though he was a human, Jesse was able to keep up with Apemon and they could move a lot faster with Apemon carrying Daniel.   
  
"Those were some pretty good moves back there Apemon," Jesse says between strides.  
  
"Thanks Jesse," Apemon says, "coming from someone who was able to beat a Warrior type Digimon, that is a pretty high complement."  
  
"Perhaps I should teach all of you Digimon how to fight other than with your standard set of attacks," Jesse says, "that way, you can surprise the Evil Digimon with skills they don't know you have and think you shouldn't have."  
  
"Heromon won't be able to surprise them much," Apemon says, "he is a Warrior Type Digimon and is supposed to be constantly improving his style. An old Heromon is supposed to be unbeatable due to his skill."   
  
"Really?" Jesse asks, "well, the Heromon we know will be unbeatable due to what I teach him. And so will the rest of you."  
  
"We don't know what our Ultimate levels will bring," Apemon says, "you may not be able to teach us anything that our Ultimate forms could use."  
  
"Yes, but if your Champion forms can use them, that will be good enough until you can digivolve to Ultimate," Jesse says.  
  
"We'll worry about that when we get back to the others," Daniel says, "right now I just want to get back to my sister."   
  
"I'll get you back to her, Daniel," Jesse says, "I promise."  
  
  
  
A few more minutes of running and they come to an intersection.  
  
"Let's go this way," Apemon says, indicating the path to the right.  
  
"No, we'll go left," Jesse says, "smell the air in the left path, Apemon."  
  
Apemon does so.  
  
"It's fresh!" Apemon says joyously.   
  
"Yes, so we'll go this way," Jesse says. Apemon nods in agreement.  
  
  
  
Ogremon had gotten himself lost. After trying to take several shortcuts, he ends up in Centarumon's maze.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Leomon demands.  
  
"Uh, I was just, uh, how's it going?" Ogremon stammers.  
  
"Leave this place, Ogremon," Centarumon says, "leave the way you came."  
  
"Ugh, I can't do that," Ogremon says, "its too dark in there and I'm lost."  
  
"I don't think you have a choice," Ogremon says, brandishing his club, "I have a party to go to."   
  
"A party?" Leomon asks.  
  
"Yes, and the main course is the DigiDestined!" Ogremon says, breaking out into a run. He runs past Leomon and Centarumon, knocking Centarumon aside with his Pummel Whack.   
  
Ogremon runs out of the cave as if his life depended on it. And it did, because Leomon would have caught him if he hadn't been restricted to the cave due to Vilemon's spell.  
  
"I'll get those kids, and then I'll come back to finish you off!" Ogremon calls out to Leomon. All Leomon can do is roar in anger.  
  
  
  
After walking for another half hour, Jesse, Daniel, and Apemon finally find a way out.  
  
"Well, that was an interesting experience," Jesse says. Apemon lets Daniel off of his back and de-digivolves.   
  
"Whew," Tapirmon says, "I wasn't sure how much longer I could have stayed Apemon. It was such a drain on my energy that I'm surprised I'm not Mokumon again."  
  
"You mean if you run out of energy you'll revert to your In Training Form?" Jesse asks.  
  
"Or even my Baby form," Tapirmon says.  
  
"Incredible," Jesse says, "you Digimon are just plain incredible."  
  
"So what else is new?"   
  
They hear a voice from above them. They look up to see Heromon staring down on them.  
  
"Hey, I found them!" Heromon calls out.   
  
Pixiemon, Samantha, Biyomon, James, Eggmon, Brian, and Wizardmon all come running from a nearby clearing.  
  
"Hey you guys, what happened?" Brian asks while Daniel runs up to Samantha and hugs her.  
  
Jesse and Tapirmon relay their underground adventures to the others. When Jesse mentions training the Digimon, Heromon is the only one not happy.   
  
"I still say I don't need training from you!" Heromon says hotly.  
  
"Fine, you don't have to take part in the lessons," Jesse says, "train under Pixiemon instead."  
  
"You do need training, Heromon," Pixiemon says.  
  
"Fine, I'll train under Pixiemon," Heromon says.  
  
With that, the Digimon except for Heromon and Pixiemon gather around Jesse to start learning. Pixiemon and Heromon went to a nearby clearing to train together.  
  
  
  
Not a bad chapter, huh? It was fun to write, even though I had a massive headache during the first part. 


	10. Chapter 9: Explanations and Revelations

This fic has an unknown number of possible chapters. Maybe even over a hundred. But I doubt I can get that much inspiration. Also, in response to a few things asked in the reviews, here are some answers: For Tapirmon's entire digivolution, I am using the first incarnation of the Digimon card game. Digitamamon's entire digivolution is completely made up, as is Wizardmon's. Biyomon's is from the show up to the Ultimate level. When digivolving to Mega, I am using the card game and the popular opinion of several other fics and just about every Digimon web site I've come across. Heromon's digivolution is completely made up, since none of the Digimon that are part of it even exist, either in the card game or in any of the shows or movies. As for the rest, a lot of the information comes from the Digimon card game, though I am using the show as much as possible. This means Seasons 01, 02, and 03. The Digimon Sovereign in Season 03 (of which Azulongmon is a part of), may be appearing in this fic. Of course, I still need to do some more research on them. Mainly finding out the attacks of a couple of the Sovereign.   
  
  
After a few days, Eggmon and Biyomon had developed new skills. Tapirmon would digivolve into Apemon and join Wizardmon that Jesse would give the Champions. Heromon continued to stubbornly trained with Pixiemon.   
  
"Jesse, I think its time that we try and take on Vilemon again," Brian says, "because I'm sure that our parents and friends have started wondering what happened to us by now."  
  
"You got a point, Brian," Jesse says, "but what do you think they'll think if we fail to even defeat Vilemon? We'll be dead, and they may never know."  
  
"You have a point, Jesse," Brian says, "but we have to go to Infinity Mountain. We're the DigiDestined! We can't lose!"  
  
"Actually, you can lose," Pixiemon says, "but you are our best hope."  
  
"4 teenagers and a kid are the best hope for the Digital World?" Jesse asks skeptically.  
  
"Not just the Digital World, but your world as well," Pixiemon says, "and all of the other worlds."  
  
"What?" James asks, "there are other worlds besides the Digital World and our world?"  
  
"Yes," Pixiemon says with a nod, which looked kinda funny since he is just about a head with arms, legs and wings, "there are many other worlds besides this one. The Digital World and your world are the most important, because they are the most closely connected. Whatever happens here in the Digital World will affect your world somehow." He twirls his staff. A strange light starts to appear and take a shape.  
  
"You see, the Digital World is made up of data from your world, the real world, and it takes on a shape here," Pixiemon explains as the light takes the shape of two spheres, one of them easily recognizable as Earth.  
  
"This one, as you can probably tell, is your world, the real world," Pixiemon says, pointing his staff at Earth, "this, is the Digital World. As you can see, it bears many similarities to your own world."  
  
"But how is that possible?" Brian asks.  
  
"Because the Digital World is made up of bits of data from your world. All the things you see here that remind you of your world are pieces of fractured data," Pixiemon explains.  
  
"Wait, that doesn't make sense," James says, "you mean we're all just bits of data?"  
  
"Precisely!" Pixiemon says.  
  
"Now I'm even more confused," James moans.   
  
"It's okay, James," Brian says, resting a hand on James' left shoulder, "I think we're all a little bit confused."  
  
""Well, I must say that this is all very interesting," Jesse says as he eats an apple, "but I am beginning to agree with Brian. We do need to start heading for Infinity Mountain."  
  
"Then let us go," Pixiemon says, "but I must warn you: Vilemon has a way to neutralize me if I try to take part in the battle. So I can't help you when you fight him."  
  
"That's okay," Brian says, "we'll take care of him ourselves."  
  
"I hope we can," James says.   
  
"We can," Samantha says, "they don't stand a chance with what Jesse has been teaching our Digimon."  
  
"Please, you give me too much credit," Jesse says, "they have exceptional natural fighting abilities. I just improved what they already knew. It would have taken them far too long fighting on their own to get as strong as they are. They had the strength, I just helped them refine their skill."  
  
"Jesse, if you were a Digimon you would have to be an Ultimate level with the kind of power you would have," Pixiemon says.  
  
"I said you give me too much credit!" Jesse exclaims, "I just helped them use what they already have! They would have reached the level of abilities that they are at sooner or later."  
  
"Fine, we'll let this discussion end," Brian says, "we don't need to argue amongst ourselves."  
  
Without another word, the group starts heading for Infinity Mountain once again. As they walked that way, Jesse notice's something about James' Digimon.   
  
"Hey James," Jesse says, tapping James on the shoulder, "have you noticed that, like Magimon staying Wizardmon, Eggmon is staying in his Champion for of Tamamon."  
  
"Yeah, I noticed that," James says, "I wonder why?"  
  
"Because, Tamamon says, "like Wizardmon, I do not eat a lot of food while in this form, and I don't consume a lot of energy. Unlike Birdramon and Apemon, I don't use a tremendous amount of energy while in my Champion form."   
  
"So what?" Tapirmon asks, "I am much better at close range fighting than any of you except for Heromon while I am Apemon."   
  
"You still have to digivolve though," Tamamon says bluntly, "and that takes up energy better used while fighting."   
  
"We'll get better," Tapirmon says.  
  
"Meanwhile, we can always rely on Heromon to digivolve to Warriormon and save the day," Daniel says happily.  
  
"He may be able to take on Vilemon on his own, without digivolving to Warriormon," Pixiemon says, "he's grown quite strong these past few days."  
  
"Wow, that is strong," Jesse says.   
  
"You would be stronger if you were a Digimon," Pixiemon says to Jesse.  
  
"I told you to quit saying that!" Jesse says vehemently, "I am not a Digimon and never will be."  
  
The rest of their walk to Infinity Mountain is silent.  
  
  
  
By the way, I know that a bunch of Vilemon appeared in the Season 01 episode "Piedmon's Last Jest". But they were small! Smaller than even Pixiemon, and they were getting the crap beaten out of them by a bunch of Gekomon and Otamamon! Not to mention Ogremon, Frigemon, Meramon, Elecmon, Unimon, and the DigiDestined Digimon. But the Vilemon here is a special Vilemon, empowered by not only the powers of Darkness, but by the Beast of Darkness as well. He's about the size of Leomon, but he is far more powerful than any Champion and some of the Ultimates that the 01 and 02 DigiDestined came across. That includes Devimon. Things will soon be revealed that will make things very unpleasant for the DigiDestined. I may even have to up the rating for some of the things that might take place. 


	11. Chapter 10: Infinity Mountain and Food

I had originally planned to wait a few more chapters before they got to Infinity Mountain, but I go along with what comes to my mind while I write. I resist this urge a lot though. The fic would already be ended if I did that. I've already written part of the Epilogue, and will be altering it as the fic goes on. Hopefully I can get 20 or more chapters in. If I can do that, then I will officially declare this fic a success in my mind. And if any of you have an idea of a fictitious Digimon, please e-mail me with all necessary info. This means name, Type (Vaccine, Data, or Virus), Group (such as Leomon is an Animal, Ogremon is an Evil Digimon, Andromon is an Android Digimon), attacks, description of the attacks and what motions the Digimon calls out when attacking, and the like. And they do not have to just be Virus or Data types. Some of the future enemies will be able to turn good Digimon bad, and I am always in need of a possible rescuer, like Pixiemon was in Season 01 when Tai and Agumon tried to fight that giant Kuwagamon.   
  
  
After another hour of walking, they arrived at Infinity Mountain.  
  
"Man, this is one big rock," Brain says, craning his head to look up.  
  
"Yeah," Jesse says sarcastically, "I believe they call it a mountain."  
  
"Shut up," Brains snaps.  
  
"Respect your elders," Jesse snaps back, hitting him upside the head with his right hand.  
  
"Please, we don't need to be fighting amongst ourselves," James pleads.  
  
"Ah, let them fight," Samantha says, "it'll give us something to watch."  
  
"Come on, sis," Daniel begs, "be nice."  
  
"How can I be nice to these morons?" Samantha demands, "they constantly argue among themselves and they haven't a clue as to what they are doing."  
  
"Sis, please try to be nice," Daniel pleads, "we have to get along with these people for a long time."  
  
"How do you know?" Samantha asks her little brother, "we could go and fight this Beast of Darkness as soon as we defeat Vilemon."   
  
"That would be suicide," Pixiemon says, "Vilemon is nothing next to the Beast of Darkness. The Beast's power is all but unbeatable."  
  
"And we're supposed to beat him?" Jesse asks.  
  
"Well, you'll only have a chance after you get your Tags from Vilemon, find your Crests, and learn how to use them," Pixiemon says, "but once you figure all that out, beating the Beast of Darkness should be a piece of cake."  
  
"Did somebody mention cake?" Tapirmon pipes up.  
  
"Never mind, Tapirmon," Daniel says with a grin.  
  
"But I'm hungry," Tapirmon complains.  
  
"When a Digimon gets hungry, their strength decreases," Pixiemon says, "and Rookies eat a lot. Champions and Ultimates don't eat as much, because to digivolve to Champion or Ultimate on its own, a Digimon has built up a large reserve of energy."  
  
"Well then, let's eat before we try to climb Infinity Mountain," Brians suggests, "besides, I'm hungry as well."  
  
The group stops and sets up a small picnic. Jesse and Heromon go and pick the fruits while Wizardmon and Brian fish in the stream. Biyomon starts a fire with her Spiral Twister and Samantha starts boiling some water in a pot they had brought with them from Primary Villager. Daniel and Tapirmon locate some edible roots and other vegetables and they use it all to make a stew of sorts. James heats some stones in the fire and then using them to cook the fish.   
  
"You know, this place could really be a paradise if not for all the Digimon attacking us," James says as the stones heat up.   
  
"Actually, the Digital World will be a great place once you defeat the Beast of Darkness," Pixiemon says, "and File Island will be a good place once again once you defeat Vilemon."   
  
"Yeah, but won't we be going home after we defeat the Beast of Darkness?" Jesse asks. He had arrived with a large amount of fruit. Heromon had arrived with a lot of fruit as well.   
  
"From what I know, yes, you will go home," Pixiemon says slowly, "but you must defeat Vilemon first. And there are other evils, even greater than Vilemon that you must defeat before you'll be ready to take on the Beast of Darkness."  
  
"Why am I the one doing the cooking while you guys talk?" Samantha demands.  
  
Jesse walks over to the pot and dumps a few pieces of sliced fruit into the stew.   
  
"That'll give the stew a new flavor," Jesse says with a smile, "hey Daniel, let me take a look at hose rots and vegetables you've gathered!"  
  
Daniel shows Jesse the roots and vegetables that he had gathered. He smacks Tapirmon's paw to keep him from sneaking one into his mouth.   
  
"Well, you found some very flavorable vegetables here," Jesse says, "at least among those that I recognize."   
  
Jesse picks up some of the vegetables and roots, puts them on a flat stone, and proceeds to chop them.   
  
"Jesse, how do you know all this stuff?" Brian asks, amazed at all the things Jesse has shown himself to be capable of.  
  
"Well, I've always had to pretty much take care of myself," Jesse says as he continues chopping, "I was adopted by my aunt and uncle when I was three, but their jobs pretty much kept them away from home. So I would just read a lot. I learned how to fight through trial and error after reading several books on various martial arts, and I just don't mean stuff like kung fu. I also had to cook for myself, so I learned a lot about cooking very early. My curiosity eventually led me to read about various herbs and spices. When I turned 16, I got my drivers license and started taking trips to the woods a few miles away from my home. I started gathering various herbs that I recognized. My learning took a giant leap when we got a computer with internet access two years ago."  
  
Jesse takes the food he has chopped up and dumps it into the pot of boiling water and stirs it a little.  
  
"Pretty much I'm a survivor," he says grimly.  
  
"That's so sad," Brian says.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Jesse says as he resumes chopping vegetables, "I've learned to accept it. Maybe my luck will change after this adventure."  
  
Jesse sniffs.  
  
"Heromon, get your hands away from the fish," he says without even looking in the direction of the cooking fish.   
  
Sure enough, Heromon had been about to spear one of the fish with his sword, most likely to eat it.   
  
Jesse looks over the herbs he had gathered earlier. He mentally checks off to see what he has.  
  
"Looks like there's some thyme, some mint, some cloves, some bay leaves," he mutters.   
  
He takes the bay leaves and shreds them. He dumps the bay leaves into the stew and stirs it some more. He looks at one strange spice.  
  
"Hmm, fennel," Jesse mutters. Wordlessly, he takes the fennel, crushes it, and proceeds to sprinkle it over the fish.  
  
"Hopefully this will add to the flavor," he explains as he sprinkles it on. When he finishes sprinkling the fennel over the fish, he goes over and chops up the last of the vegetables and dumps them into the stew.  
  
"Heromon, hand me a couple of fish and your sword," Jesse commands.  
  
"No way are you using my sword!" Heromon exclaims.  
  
"Heromon, if you won't let me use your sword, then use your Hero Sword attack to slice and dice a couple of fish for me to add to the stew," Jesse says.  
  
"Fine," Heromon says, "Hero Sword!"  
  
The slicing force of the Hero Sword attack not only slices and dices the fish, but the rocks they were cooking on as well. Jesse picks up the pieces of the fish and dumps them into the stew.  
  
"I don't really care for fish," Jesse says as he stirs the pot, "but it's the best we got at the moment."  
  
A few minutes later they are all eating the fine meal.   
  
  
  
It may be a while before I post another chapter. I've come across every writer's worse nightmare: writer's block. It took me nearly a week to write this chapter. But rest assured I'll get more inspiration soon and then things will really pick up. After seeing Season 01 again after such a long time and with ABC Family airing Season 02 and being able to watch the Tamer's series on Saturday's, I'll be getting plenty of Digimon inspiration. If anyone has any sites that has Digimon info on it, or knows of one, please put the web address in your review. 


	12. Chapter 11: Ogremon Again?

Stupid writer's block. It took me two hours just to think up a chapter name. Well, hope you like this.   
  
  
After cleaning up from their meal, the DigiDestined and their Digimon, along with Pixiemon, begin their ascent up Infinity Mountain.  
  
"This is one tall mountain," James groans after their have been climbing for an hour.   
  
"Hence the name, Infinity Mountain," Brian says.  
  
"Its named wrong," Jesse says, "it doesn't go up into infinity. We can see the tip from the ground."  
  
"True," Pixiemon says, "but it was named Infinity Mountain for another reason. An ancient power was once kept here. Its power was limitless. It went on forever."  
  
"What happened to this power?" Daniel asks.  
  
"It split into several pieces," Pixiemon says, "and those pieces became the Crests and something else."  
  
"Something else?" Heromon asks.  
  
"Yes," Pixiemon nods, "something like the Crests, but different and much more powerful."  
  
"What is it?" Samantha asks.  
  
"No one knows for sure," Pixiemon says cryptically, "but it is said that this power is more important in the battles to come than that of the Crests."  
  
"Why are we talking about this right now?" Brian demands, "we should be concentrating on the battle to come."  
  
"Brian, talking sure beats being driven crazy with the monotony of this climb," Jesse says, "if we weren't talking, I would have already started hitting the rocks. Then again, I need something to wake me up. I'm a little exhausted."  
  
Without another word, Jesse hits the side of Infinity Mountain with his left fist. After seeing Jesse's duel with Heromon and how he had trained the other Digimon, the group half expected the mountain to come crashing down around them. Instead, a passageway opens to the inside of the mountain.   
  
"What is this?" Jesse asks as he nurses his hand.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Brian demands.  
  
"My left hand was numb," Jesse says, "so I hit the wall to send a little bit of pain though my nerves."  
  
"Stupid," Samantha and Heromon mutter in unison.  
  
"What is this, Pixiemon?" Daniel asks as he peers into the passage.  
  
"It appears to be a passage into Infinity Mountain," Pixiemon says, "I think we had better explore it."  
  
"No way!" Brian exclaims, "we gotta keep climbing Infinity Mountain so we can stop Vilemon."  
  
"We'll do both," Jesse says, "you guys continue climbing Infinity Mountain. Heromon and I will see what is inside of this cave."  
  
"No way, we all need to stay together!" Brain says, standing up to the older boy.  
  
"Brian, we cannot afford to leave an unknown to our backs," Jesse says.  
  
"Jesse is right," Pixiemon says, "I can sense a great power lying at the end of this passage. But Brian is also right in that we need to continue to climb Infinity Mountain."  
  
"I'll go down the passageway then," Brian says, "Wizardmon and I can take care of ourselves."  
  
"No, Heromon and I will go," Jesse says.  
  
"Who says either of you guys should go?" Samantha demands, arms crossed across her chest.   
  
"Well, you can't go Samantha because if Biyomon needed to digivolve, there might not be enough room," Jesse says, "Birdramon is just too large. Brian can't go because this place is too new and he might not be able to take care of himself, even though Apemon will probably be small enough to fit in anywhere they go."  
  
"What about me and Eggmon?" James asks.  
  
"Tamamon is good, but he doesn't have the fighting ability needed in close quarters combat," Jesse says, "only Heromon and myself have those qualities."  
  
"But how will you see?" Brian demands, "Wizardmon could create a light for me and him to use, and he's even smaller than James and Samantha are!"  
  
"No, Jesse is right," Pixiemon says, "the Digimon that needs to go down that path needs to be able to fight in close quarters close range combat, and Heromon is the only one among us who can do that in both his Rookie and Champion forms and take care of himself and his partner no matter what enemy we find in there, if any."  
  
"But how will you see?" Brian asks Jesse.  
  
"Well," Jesse begins, "it appears that there are some kind of luminous lichens growing in this cave, giving it an eerie glow. It'll be sufficient for us to see with."  
  
"Come on Jesse, lets go," Heromon says as he starts down the passage.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be okay," Jesse says with a smile. After that, he runs down the passage to catch up with Heromon.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling we just sealed the fate of the Digital World?" Pixiemon thinks to himself with a glum look on his face.  
  
  
As the four remaining DigiDestined and Pixiemon resume their climb up Infinity Mountain, they hear a small rock slide. They turn around to see that Ogremon and a group of strange looking Digimon had sealed up the passage by busting up the walls.  
  
"Jesse!" Brain cries out.  
  
"Magical Game!" Wizardmon calls out as he sends his attack of magical energy at Ogremon.   
  
"Pummel Whack!" Ogremon calls out as he sends a punch of pure force to collide with Wizardmon's attack.  
  
"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon calls out.   
  
Eggmon takes a good look at some of the rock-like Digimon.  
  
"Those are Gotsumon!" he exclaims once he recognizes them, "they are Rookie level Rock Digimon. Their Rock Fist attack is really stings. They won't be too much of a problem."   
  
Then he takes a look at the other Digimon with Ogremon.  
  
"But those Garbagemon will be a problem!" Eggmon exclaims, "Garbagemon are Ultimate level Mutant Digimon. They smell almost as bad as they look. Their Junk Chunker attack really makes you wanna throw up."  
  
As if on cue, the Garbagemon fire their Junk Chunker's at the group.   
  
"Eggmon digivolve to Tamamon!" Eggmon calls out.  
  
"Blazing Syndrome!" he calls out, frying the Garbagemon's attacks mid-air.   
  
"Tapirmon digivolve to Apemon!" Tapirmon calls out. Once he has digivolved, he leaps for Ogremon, who eagerly engages him in bone to bone combat.  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!" Biyomon calls out.  
  
The Gotsumon enter the fray.  
  
"Rock Fist attack!" the 5 Rookies call out, launching stones at the DigiDestined from their heads.  
  
"Magical Game!" Wizardmon calls out, blasting their attacks back with his own attack.  
  
"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon calls out, sending the volley of fireballs at the Garbagemon. The fireballs hit them, causing them to explode.  
  
"Mega Bone Stick!" Apemon calls out, sending Ogremon's Bone Cudgel flying.  
  
"You'll pay for that," Ogremon whines, "just you wait till you fight Lord Vilemon. He'll make you pay for this."  
  
The Gotsumon have already retreated.  
  
"Will that be cash, credit, or checking account?" Brain asks jokingly.  
  
"Just you wait, you cocky little kid," Ogremon snarls, "the master will show you who's boss around here."  
  
As he runs off, Birdramon, Tamamon, and Apemon de-digivolve.  
  
"Man, I sure hope Jesse and Heromon survived that," James says mournfully  
  
"I wish there was time to waste digging, but I'm sure Jesse and Heromon made it out okay," Brian says, "and even if they didn't, they would have wanted us to go on."  
  
"That's right," Daniel says, "so lets go get Vilemon! If this attack killed Jesse and Heromon, we'll be the ones making him pay!"  
  
"Well then, lets go!" Brains says as he starts running up the mountain.  
  
"You gotta admire his spirit," Pixiemon says as he follows.  
  
'But I sure do hope Jesse and Heromon made it out okay,' Pixiemon thinks.  
  
  
Did Jesse and Heromon make it out okay? Check out my next chapter. Also, have you ever heard the saying to keep a notepad and pencil on your bedside table? That sometimes million dollar ideas strike at 3 o'clock in the morning? Well, it was more around 2 am when the idea for this chapter hit me. You see, as I go to sleep, I let my imagination loose and my mind drifts. I thought this chapter up then and there! I now think I have enough inspiration to write two more chapters. Well, please review. 


	13. Chapter 12: Battle Atop Infinity Mountai...

My inspiration is still going strong! I have come up with some great new ideas!  
  
  
"Hey, I think we're at the top!" Brian calls out.  
  
As the others catch up to him, they see a small palace.  
  
"What is this place?" Samantha asks in wonderment.  
  
"This is the Palace of Darkness!" Vilemon calls out as he steps out from the Palace.  
  
"Vilemon," Pixiemon hisses.  
  
"Ah, Pixiemon," Vilemon says with an evil smirk, "your presence will not help these DigiDestined fools. Nightmare Shocker!"  
  
He attacks Pixiemon with a blast of dark energy from his claws.  
  
"Aaah!" Pixiemon cries out in pain. Pixiemon collapses, his energy drained.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" Brian yells.  
  
"Tapirmon digivolve to Apemon!" Tapirmon calls out.  
  
"Eggmon digivolve to Tamamon!" Eggmon calls out.  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!" Biyomon calls out.  
  
"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon calls out as she attacks.  
  
"Blazing Syndrome!" Tamamon calls out as he attacks.  
  
"Metallic Fur!" Apemon calls out with his attack.  
  
"Magical Game!" Wizardmon calls out.  
  
The attacks hit Vilemon, making him flinch.  
  
'How can they be this strong already?' Vilemon thinks, 'its just not possible!'  
  
The Digimon attack Vilemon again.  
  
"Meteor Wing!" "Magical Game!" "Blazing Syndrome!" "Metallic Fur!"   
  
The four attacks hit Vilemon, this time driving him back with his feet scraping the floor.   
  
"You DigiDestined and your pathetic Digimon are no match for me!" Vilemon roars as he attacks with his Nightmare Shocker. Wizardmon jumps in front of the dark energy attack.   
  
Thunder Blaster!" he calls out, using his magic to shield everyone from the attack. But doing this drains him slightly.  
  
"Meteor Wing!" "Blazing Syndrome!"  
  
The two attacks distract Vilemon as Apemon runs up and attacks.  
  
"Mega Bone Stick!" he calls out as he hits Vilemon with his club as hard as he can. Vilemon flinches at the force of the blow.  
  
"Nightmare Shocker!" Vilemon calls out, knocking Apemon away with the attack.  
  
"He's too strong!" Daniel cries out, "we still can't beat him!"  
  
"If only Jesse were here," James says, "then we'd have Warriormon to help us fight."  
  
"Pit Bomb!" Pixiemon calls out, hitting Vilemon with his attack.  
  
The ensuing explosion knocks Vilemon back some distance.  
  
"Blazing Syndrome!" "Meteor Wing!"   
  
Vilemon tries to dodge the two attacks, but they really hurt him. He is showing signs of fatigue, but so are the other Digimon.  
  
"MAGICAL GAME!" Wizardmon yells, using all of his energy to attack Vilemon.   
  
The attack decimates Vilemon.   
  
"You may have beaten me, DigiDestined, but you'll never defeat my master or his other servants!" Vilemon cackles as he makes a run for it.  
  
"He's getting away!" Brian yells.  
  
"Leave him," Mikomon says, "my Magical Game weakened him to a point where he'll never be a problem again. And if Jesse and Heromon are with us again by then, then he'll have no chance at beating us."  
  
"I guess you're right," Brian says as he goes to pick up Mikomon.  
  
Birdramon, Tamamon, and Apemon de-digivolve into Yokomon, Lipomon, and Mokumon.  
  
"You guys did great!" Daniel cries out as he runs to pick up Mokumon.  
  
"Yeah, it looks like your training with Jesse really paid off," Samantha says as she picks up Yokomon.  
  
"Lipomon, you need to lose some weight," James says as he picks up Lipomon.   
  
Then they hear Vilemon screech.  
  
"I'll destroy you!"  
  
The group looks at each other, then run to see what was happening.  
  
~Meanwhile, Earlier~  
  
"Man, what do you suppose caused that cave in, Jesse?" Heromon asks his panting human partner.  
  
"I don't know, Heromon, " Jesse says betweens gasps for air, "but we're lucky to have survived."  
  
"Well, we can't get out the way we came in, so we'll have to go on if we are to have a chance at getting out," Heromon says.  
  
"Yep," Jesse agrees, "lets go buddy."  
  
As the two walk down the passage, Jesse notices that the walls are covered in strange writing.  
  
"Hey Heromon, what is this writing?" he asks.  
  
"I'm not sure," Heromon says (A/N: It's the same symbols that intrigued Izzy all throughout Season 01.), "but it certainly doesn't look harmful."  
  
"Hey, I think I see a different light source up ahead!" Jesse exclaims. He starts running.  
  
"Hey Jesse, wait up!" Heromon says as he rushes to catch up with his partner.  
  
When they reach the light, Jesse stops in amazement. Heromon comes up behind him, head bowed down and panting, so he doesn't see what Jesse sees just yet.  
  
"Jesse, for a non-Digimon, you sure are fast," Heromon pants.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Jesse?" Heromon asks, finally looking up. Then he too, is struck dumb with amazement.  
  
Before him is a pedestal with a sword on it. It has the same strange writing on it, but there is a symbol of a different kind grafted onto the pedestal.  
  
"What is that?" Jesse asks, pointing to the symbol.  
  
"It's the Digital Symbol for Honor!" Heromon says.  
  
"Say what?" Jesse asks.  
  
"Every year, Digimon from all over the Digital World gather and fight in a tournament. The most honorable combatant gets a medal with the Digital Symbol of Honor on it to show that they showed unsurpassed honor towards their opponents, be they Evil Digimon or otherwise," Heromon explains, "but why it is on that pedestal is beyond me."  
  
Jesse walks up to the pedestal and puts his hand on the sword's hilt. The moment Jesse touches the hilt, the room is bathed in light. When the light dies away, Jesse is holding the sword and its scabbard in his hands, looking at it with amazement.  
  
"Hey Heromon, now I have a sword as well," Jesse says.  
  
"Hey Jesse, I see an exit," Heromon says, "but I feel an overpowering evil down the path. Perhaps I should digivolve."  
  
"That would be a wise choice," Jesse says, holding his Digivice to Heromon.  
  
Heromon is bathed in digivolving light.  
  
"Heromon digivolve to Warriormon!" Heromon calls out.  
  
"Okay Jesse, let's go," Warriormon says as he heads down the path in front of Jesse.  
  
As the two go down the path, they eventually come to an opening that leads to the outside of Infinity Mountain.  
  
When they exit, they see Apemon, Wizardmon, Tamamon, and Birdramon attacking Vilemon.   
  
They watch as Wizardmon strikes a mortal blow to Vilemon. As they cheered their friends on, they see Vilemon run. Right in their direction.  
  
"Be ready Warriormon," Jesse whispers.   
  
"I was born ready," Warriormon says as he draws his sword.  
  
Vilemon rounds the final corner and comes face to face with Jesse and Warriormon.  
  
"But Ogremon said you were buried in a rock slide!" Vilemon protests.  
  
"Sounds like Ogremon is as stupid as he looks," Jesse says with a smirk.  
  
Vilemon looks at what Jesse is holding. His eyes widen in terror.  
  
'The Crest Weapon of Honor,' he thinks, 'but how did this HUMAN find it. If he figures out how to use it, it could mean big trouble for the Master.'  
  
"I'LL DESTROY YOU!," Vilemon screeches.  
  
He lunges at Jesse, ready to strike him down. But Warriormon steps between them and slices Vilemon in half with his Warrior Sword attack. Vilemon slowly disintegrates.   
  
"As I told your friends, you may be able to defeat me, but you'll never defeat my master or his other servants," Vilemon says evilly, "I was just a mere flunky. His other servants are much more powerful than I could ever be."  
  
"Maybe so, but you won't live to see that," Jesse says coldly as the last bits of Vilemon disintegrate.  
  
"Hey Jesse, Warriormon, you're alive!" they hear Brian call from above them. Warriormon de-digivolves back into Heromon as he and Jesse look to see their friends running towards them.  
  
If you guys wanna know anything about me, I'm writing a fic explaining who I am and how I came up with all of the character who are part of my team. Just e-mail me your questions. I'm still working on someone to ask the questions. If any of you have an idea, be it a character from one of my fics, from one of my fav animes or TV shows or movies, or if it is the idea for someone to create, please e-mail it to me .If you put it in a review, I will delete it if you do not also put an e-mail. Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Please review it. And if you do, please leave an e-mail. It makes me happy. I will not retaliate if it is a flame. I take all flames as constructive criticism. 


	14. Chapter 13: Tags and Revalations

"Well, DigiDestined, you certainly did a good job," Pixiemon says as the group walks into the Palace of Darkness to find their Tags, "but you must remember there are many dangers ahead that even I could not face without fear. And yet you must face them."  
  
"We're not afraid," Brian boasts, "I'll bet by the time we meet up against each of the Beast of Darkness' flunkies, we'll have grown too strong for it."  
  
"Shut up, Brian," Jesse says crossly, "lets just find out Tags so we can start looking for our Crests." He brandishes his newly acquired sword. Pixiemon takes one look at it and stops.   
  
"Where did you find that?" Pixiemon manages to whisper.  
  
"Down that tunnel Heromon and I went down," Jesse replies, a quizzical look on his face, "why, is something wrong?"  
  
"No, its just that you hold in your hands there the Crest Weapon of Honor," Pixiemon says.  
  
"You mean I've already found my Crest?" Jesse demands.  
  
"no, but a Crest Weapon works very similar to a Crest," Pixiemon says, "it will give your Digimon more power so it can digivolve higher, as well as protect you. That is the Crest Weapon of Honor, perhaps the most powerful Crest Weapon in existence."  
  
"Wow," Jesse says, "cool."  
  
"If you can learn how to harness its power, you can fight alongside your Digimon against the forces of Darkness.," Pixiemon says.  
  
"You mean we can fight them ourselves, instead of having our Digimon do all of the fighting?" Brian asks.  
  
"Yes, but DigiDestined who are supposed to be able to use the Crest Weapons are rare," Pixiemon says, "as rare among DigiDestined as being a DigiDestined is among humans. And since Jesse found it, he will obviously have the potential to use it. The question is, does he had the willpower to use it?"  
  
"Of course I do!" Jesse protests, "I have to. We may need it desperately soon."  
  
"How true that is," Pixiemon says, "because Vilemon was just the tip of the iceberg."  
  
"We can handle it," Jesse says, "all we need is a bit more training before we go looking for the Crests and we'll be all set."  
  
"I'm afraid there isn't time," Pixiemon says, "you must go to the continent of Server to meet someone who will help you gain you're Crests."   
  
"Server?" James asks. You could look at him and tell that wheels were spinning within his head, thinking of something.   
  
"Yes, a continent to the west of here," Pixiemon explains, "its where my home is, as well as a group of friends who have been plotting to bring down the Beast of Darkness."  
  
"If they are doing that, then I guess we're their allies," Brian says.  
  
"Much needed allies," Pixiemon says, "because they are unable to fight."  
  
"Then we'll fight for them," Brian says.  
  
"Know don't even know them and you're putting your life in their hands?" Samantha asks, "not to mention ours, whom you barely know at all."  
  
"Well, I figured you would see it my way," Brian says.  
  
"Is there anything else you can tell us about the Crest Weapons?" James asks Pixiemon.  
  
"There is supposed to be more Crest Weapons, but I'm not sure how many," Pixiemon says.  
  
"Well, maybe we'll find one or two on our way to Server," Brian says.  
  
"Just one problem," Jesse says grimly.  
  
"And whats that?" Brian asks.  
  
"How do we get to Server?" Jesse simply says.  
  
"Aren't we forgetting the Tags?" Daniel asks.  
  
"Yeah, lets go get the Tags, then go visit Centarumon and Leomon," James says.  
  
The group walks back up the path and into the Palace of Darkness.  
  
  
"Man, I can feel the evil emanating from this place," Jesse says.  
  
"This is the first place that the Beast came to when he entered the Digital World," Pixiemon says, "I'm afraid he has forever tainted this place in the name of the powers of Darkness."  
  
"Why did he come here?" Jesse asks.  
  
"No one knows," Pixiemon says, "but after you found the Crest Weapon of Honor, he may have come to consolidate his power here to keep you from getting it and using it against him since he couldn't use it."  
  
"Then it may be possible that other places he or his minions have consolidated power have Crest Weapons there as well!" Heromon exclaims.   
  
"It is possible," Pixiemon says, "but there are a dozen strongholds just as well defended as this one was."  
  
"Any with someone like Vilemon?" James asks.  
  
"I haven't gotten close to any of them," Pixiemon says, "so I don't know."  
  
"Hey guys, I think I found something!" Tapirmon calls out.  
  
The group rushes over to where Tapirmon was.   
  
Before them were 5 small boxes. Each one had a strange light emanating from it but it appeared to be dying down.  
  
"Be careful," Pixiemon warns, "Vilemon cast a powerful warding spell on these objects. They must contain the Tags. Unfrotunately, we'll have to wait for the spells energy to die down. That could take up to a hundred years though."  
  
"A hundred years?!" the humans yelp in unison.   
  
"I can't wait that long!" Jesse says, as he draws the Crest Weapon of Honor, "I'll just cut through that spell with this sword."  
  
"Jesse wait," Pixiemon begins, but it is too late. Jesse has already struck at the glowing barrier that separated them from the boxes. The blade passes right through the barrier. The barrier begins to fizzle and fade, eventually phasing out of existence.  
  
'Amazing,' Pixiemon thinks, 'apparently Jesse was able to use the power of the Crest Weapon of Honor somehow to nullify the spell.'  
  
"Well, lets get our Tags," Jesse says, reaching for the box that was colored silver.  
  
Daniel reaches for the box that was blue in color.  
  
Brian reaches for the box that was orange in color.  
  
Samantha reaches for the box that was greenish-blue in color.  
  
James reaches for the box that was bronze in color.  
  
As each of the humans touch a box, the boxes glow the color that the box was. When the glowing fades, around the neck of each human is what appears to be a Tag. Each one has a slot for something to go into.  
  
"Are these the Tags?" James asks Pixiemon.  
  
"Yep," Pixiemon nods, which is still funny to look at since he is practically a head with arms, legs, wings, and a staff, "those are the Tags. Now lets go see Leomon and Centarumon."  
  
  
As the gang walks down Infinity Mountain, Heromon looks back at the palace.   
  
'Why do I have the feeling we'll be returning here someday?' he asks himself.  
  
"Hey Heromon, catch up or we leave ya behind!" Jesse calls out.  
  
"Just try it!" Heromon growls as he runs to catch up with the others.  
  
  
Well, what do you think? I've hit a bit of a writer's block, but with the help of an author by the name of Darkstar I now have a couple of muses. I'll write a fic concerning that soon. Please review. 


	15. Chapter 14: Journey to Server

I got a review or two about the Crest Weapons. Not all of the Crest Weapons will be for battle purposes. I have yet to decide everything concerning the Crest Weapons, but it will all work out. I hope.  
  
  
"It is good that you defeated Vilemon," Leomon says when the DigiDestined and Pixiemon arrive, "but as Pixiemon said, you must now go to server to help save the Digital World."  
  
"But how do we get to server?" James asks, "where is Server?"  
  
Centarumon opens up a chest and pulls out a scroll. It turns out to be a map when he unfolds it.  
  
"Here is File Island," he says, pointing to a dot, "here is the continent of Server."  
  
"What?!" Jesse yelps, "according to this map, its a thousand miles to Server!"   
  
"What is the problem?" Leomon asks.  
  
"Even if we could build a boat, it would take us several weeks to get to Server," Jesse says.  
  
"That is why we have contacted Whamon," Centarumon says, "he'll help get you to Server."   
  
"Who's Whamon?" Daniel asks.  
  
"A giant Digimon who swims the seas, "Leomon says, "he is one of the most powerful sea Digimon, so you won't have to worry about being attacked while on your way to Server. No Digimon in its right mind would attack Whamon. Not only because he's so strong, but because he's so gentle other Digimon come to rescue him whenever he's in danger."  
  
"Sounds like we're in good hands," Brian says.  
  
"Just one problem," Tapirmon says.  
  
"What is that?" Brian asks.  
  
"We're hungry!" the Digimon say in unison.  
  
A few days later, the DigiDestined, their Digimon, Leomon, Centarumon, Andromon, and Pixiemon were all standing on a beach.  
  
In the distance, they can see what appears to be a small landmass heading for the beach.  
  
"What is that?" Brian asks.  
  
"That is Whamon," Leomon says.  
  
"Wow, he's big," Daniel says in awe as Whamon comes closer.  
  
"He's like a whale," Jesse says when he is able to properly see Whamon.  
  
"He is Whamon, a Champion level Sea Animal Digimon," Andromon says, "roams the oceans of the Digital World because he has nothing else to do. His Blasting Spout and Tidal Wave attacks are feared throughout the seven seas."  
  
"Hello there!" Whamon calls out. Jesse immediately smiles at how friendly Whamon sounds.  
  
"Hello yourself!" Jesse calls out.  
  
"Well, so you're the DigiDestined," Whamon says, "I'm still amazed that Vilemon was beaten. I guess you never can tell what will happen."  
  
"Believe it, " Heromon says, "and I defeated him all on my own."  
  
Jesse hits Heromon upside the head.  
  
"The others weakened him first," Jesse says, "he simply would have escaped to pester us again if we hadn't been in his escape path. He simply underestimated you. If he had known you could have beaten him in his weakened state, he would have run off again."  
  
"Maybe so, but I'm still the one who defeated him in the end," Heromon says.  
  
Jesse hits Heromon upside the head again.  
  
"Are we gonna have to separate you two?" Samantha demands, hands on her hips.  
  
"Probably," Jesse smirks.   
  
"Definitely," Heromon say, mirroring Jesse's smirk.  
  
Whamon opens his mouth.  
  
"Shall we be on our way?" he asks.  
  
"You mean we're to ride inside of you like that?" Samantha demands.  
  
"Well, you could possibly ride on top of me, but then we'd have a problem if we do get attacked and I have to go underwater to escape," Whamon says.  
  
"We'll take our chances," Jesse says, "our Digimon can hold anything off long enough for us to get inside."  
  
The DigiDestined and their Digimon climb aboard Whamon with their supplies. Pixiemon joins them.  
  
"Well, so long everybody!" Brian calls out as Whamon beings to depart, "maybe we'll see you again before we leave the Digital World!"  
  
"Good luck, DigiDestined!" Leomon calls out, "and be careful!"  
  
  
Well, I finally got Chapter 14 done. Took me long enough. Please review. 


	16. Chapter 15: Dragomon Attacks

Chapter 15 is here. Hope you like it. It's a bit short though, but it gets me further along.  
  
"The open sea," Jesse says as he sits atop Whamon, admiring the view of the ocean, "it is so beautiful."  
  
"Why do you think that?" Heromon asks, "I've been watching the waves of the Digital World since I was in my Baby form, and I find nothing special about it."  
  
"You have no sense of beauty, Heromon," Jesse grumbles.  
  
"Maybe I'm missing out on things," Heromon replies.  
  
"That may be why the DigiDestined were brought to the Digital World," Pixiemon says from behind them, "to show Digimon that there are other things in life besides fighting."  
  
Suddenly, the water around Whamon started to turn black.  
  
"Something's wrong," Whamon says, "I feel something tremendously evil approaching."  
  
"I sense it too," Pixiemon says, gripping his staff tightly, "its as evil as the Beast of Darkness. Vilemon was next to nothing to whatever it is that is approaching us."  
  
"I sense it too," Jesse growls, gripping the hilt of the Crest Weapon of Honor.  
  
"All of us Digimon sense it," Wizardmon says. Biyomon, Tapirmon, Eggmon, and Heromon had the same look on their faces: a look of fear mixed with anger.  
  
"How can anything be that evil?" Jesse whispers. His face had gone totally white, almost chalky white.  
  
"Heromon digivolve to Warriormon!" Heromon calls out.  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!" Biyomon calls out.  
  
"Eggmon digivolve to Tamamon!" Eggmon calls out.  
  
"Tapirmon digivolve to Apemon!" Tapirmon calls out.  
  
The five Chamion level Digimon and Pixiemon prepare for what they are sure will be a fierce battle.  
  
A whirlpool slowly forms in front of Whamon. He nearly crashes into it trying to avoid it.  
  
"That was close," Whamon says.  
  
Slowly, a dark shape rises from the whirlpool.  
  
"Who is that?" Daniel says as he cowers behind Samantha. Samantha herself was trembling in sheer terror. James was on his knees with his head between his knees and his hands over his head, cowering in fear. Brian's jaw was hurting as he grit his teeth roughly.   
  
"I am Dragomon," the creature says in a voice that is too evil to describe (think all of Myotismon's forms combined), "an Ultimate level nightmarish Digimon. You don't stand a chance against me, DigiDestined and Digimon. My Nightmare Tentacles and Evil Blaze attacks will destroy you, leaving nothing behind to ever show that you ever existed."  
  
"That's what you think," Whamon says as he begins to spin in a circle, "Tidal Wave!"  
  
The wave of water collides with Dragomon, but it doesn't even affect him.  
  
"Nightmare Tentacles!" Dragomon laughs as he sends his tentacles at the Digimon.  
  
"Meteor Wing!"   
  
"Magical Game!"   
  
"Blazing Syndrome!"  
  
"Metallic Fur!"  
  
"Warrior Beam!"  
  
The attacks of the five Digimon hit Dragomon, but only Warriormon's attack seemed to have any effect.  
  
"The only one of you strong enough to harm me is the one with the sword!" Dragomon laughs, "and then only because his attack is filled with holy energy. You are pathetic!"  
  
"Pit Bomb!" Pixiemon calls out as he launches the little bomb at Dragomon. The attack rocks Dragomon.   
  
"So, Pixiemon, you dare to challenge me?" Dragomon demands. He opens his mouth wide.  
  
"Evil Blaze!" he yells as dark flames erupt from his mouth, heading for Pixiemon.   
  
Pixiemon dodges the blast and launches another Pit Bomb at Dragomon. This time, the other Digimon join in the attack.  
  
Dragomon is rocked by the attack, but it doesn't show that it fazed him in any other way.  
  
"You call yourselves Digimon?" Dragomon scoffs, "I've seen Numemon with stronger attacks!"  
  
Dragomon launches a Nightmare Tentacle attack at the humans. One of the tentacles hits Jesse, knocking him off of Whamon and into the Dark Whirlpool.   
  
"Jesse!" Warriormon cries out.  
  
Jesse's crest Weapon starts to glow, giving Warriormon strength.  
  
"Warriormon digivolve to MagnaWarriormon!" Warriormon calls out. A bright light flashes. When the light disappears, a Digimon that is similar to Warriormon, yet different.  
  
He stood 7 ft. tall, with the leg armor of MagnaAngemon, the helmet of Angemon with the mouth cover that Magnamon's helmet has, the shield of MagnaAngemon, only it was silver instead of purple, the torso armor of Magnamon, and a sword that looked similar to Heromon's, only slighter larger and it looked a lot more dangerous. His armor and helmet are silver.  
  
"I am MagnaWarriormon," he says (for his voice, think WarGreymon's voice mixed with the voice MagnaAngemon had in Season 01), "I am an Ultimate level Holy Warrior Digimon. My Magna Beam and Magna Sword attacks are feared by all Evil Digimon."  
  
"You don't scare me!" Dragomon laughs, "Evil Blaze!"  
  
Dragomon launches the attack at MagnaWarrior, but Magna Warrior simply brings his shield to bear and blocks the attack.   
  
"My partner may be lost forever no thanks to you," MagnaWarriormon says in a emotionless voice, "and for that, I will make you pay." He levels the tip of his sword with Dragomon's head.  
  
"Magna Beam!" MagnaWarriormon calls out. A streak of silver light erupts from the tip of the sword, striking Dragomon in the head. Dragomon's head snaps back from the force of the attack, but he brings it back to bear on MagnaWarriormon.   
  
"Help!" the others hear a voice from off of Whamon's side. Brian looks over the side to see Jesse trying to swim while still holding onto his Crest Weapon.   
  
Whamon swallows Jesse, then shoots him out of his spout.  
  
"Thanks Whamon," Jesse says as he spits out water, "I owe ya."  
  
"Are you okay Jesse?" MagnaWarriormon asks, never removing his eyes from staring down Dragomon.  
  
"Who are you?" Jesse asks as he looks at MagnaWarriormon.  
  
"I am Warriormon's Ultimate level form," MagnaWarriormon says, still glaring at Dragomon.  
  
"None of you can defeat me!" Dragomon sneers, "your power is far insufficient."  
  
Dragomon raises his tentacles. The whirpool increases in size.  
  
"That's the Dark Whirlpool!" Whamon gasps, "it's a gateway to a dark world. Once you go there, you can't get out if your evil."  
  
"Then we're gonna send him there," Jesse says, his voice calm.  
  
"Are you thinking what I think your thinking?" MagnaWarriormon asks.  
  
"Probably," Jesse says, drawing the Crest Weapon of Honor. The blade was shining brightly with a faint, silvery-green glow.  
  
Jesse climbs onto MagnaWarriormon's back. MagnaWarriormon leaps at Dragomon. He is now holding both his sword and the Crest Weapon of Honor.   
  
"MagnaSlash!" he calls out. The glow of the two sword increase dramatically. The blades meet with Dragomon's skull, pushing him into the gateway at the bottom of the Dark Whirlpool.  
  
"Jesse!" Brian, Samantha, Daniel, and James cry out. The Digimon soon echo their cry.   
  
"You may push me into the Dark Ocean, but I will return one day and destroy you all!" Dragomon declares just before he touches the gateway. The instant he touches the gateway, he begins to fade into the gateway. MagnaWarriormon de-digivolves into Heromon and he and Jesse soon follow Dragomon.  
  
"Don't worry!" Jesse calls out, "if there's a way, we'll be back!"  
  
A few seconds later, and Jesse and Heromon were gone from the Digital World into a dark dimension.  
  
Please forgive me if you find this to be a bit of a downer. I know it's a bit short, but I'm still suffering from a writer's block. Plus, I'm trying to hurry the story along so I can get to some other parts that I already have planned out. It'll take a while, and the parts I have planned out will more than make up for any bad writing that I do between now and then. And don't ask where Jesse and Heromon are in the reviews. If you have watched any of the critical episodes of Season 02, then you know where they went. Please Review. 


	17. Chapter 16: Jesse and Heromon's Solo Adv...

Chapter 16 up. Hope you like it. It's full of a bunch of sappy emotions which will seem out of character for those involved up to this point. But, they are MY characters, so deal with it.   
  
  
~Where Jesse and Heromon are~  
  
Jesse could faintly hear a voice. "Jesse, please wake up," the voice said. It sounded worried. "Jesse, please don't die," the voice says. It sounds as if the speaker was crying.   
  
Jesse slowly opens his eyes. "I'm still alive," he manages to croak out, "you're not that lucky, you know." All Heromon can do is hug Jesse fiercely.   
  
"I thought you were dead!" he says as tears flow from his eyes. Jesse is stunned at this. Heromon rarely showed any emotion towards him except anger.   
  
"Well this is a pleasant change," Jesse whispers as he hug Heromon, "I didn't think you cared."  
  
"You're my partner, how could I not care?" Heromon demands as he looks at Jesse when he lets him go, "you've been asleep for who knows how long."  
  
"Where are we? Jesse asks, "is it night? Is that why its so dark?"  
  
"I don't know," Heromon says, "the last I remember before waking up here is attacking Dragomon with all of my energy as MagnaWarriormon. I don't think I was out for long. Everything that is supposed to be light here is darkness, yet I can still see."  
  
"Is what is supposed to be darkness light then? "Jesse asks.  
  
"No, its even darker darkness," Heromon says, "one things for sure: we didn't defeat Dragomon. I've had to run carrying you to get away from him a time or two. I finally found this cave far enough inland to get away."  
  
"Then we're at a beach of some sort?" Jesse asks, "where's the crest Weapon of Honor?"  
  
"The Crest Weapon is beside you," Heromon says, drying his tears, "and we are at a beach of some sort. There's a lighthouse, but the light its showing is dark light (A/N: If you don't know where they are now, then how dare you call yourself a Digimon fan?!) that is like a passing shadow. To tell you the truth, it gives me the creeps more than Dragomon did. Dragomon I could fight. Thuis just attacks my mind and how can I fight something that attacks my mind and not my body?"   
  
"A dark light?" Jesse asks, "help me up. I wanna see."  
  
  
~The Digital World~  
  
"He's gone," Samantha whispers, "I can't believe Jesse is gone."  
  
"Yeah, out of all of us here, I expected him to make it back home," James says sadly.  
  
"But we gotta carry on for him," Brain says, his fists clenching in anger at Dragomon, "that's what he would have wanted."  
  
Daniel is crying too hard to speak. Tapirmon and Samantha and Biyomon try to comfort him while dealing with their own grief.  
  
"He was strong, and he sacrificed himself for you," Pixiemon says, "he truly deserved the Crest Weapon of Honor."  
  
"Let's try getting to Server," Whamon says, "perhaps the Watchers can find a way to bring him back, because I don't think they are dead."  
  
"Right," Brian says, let's go to Server and find a way to get our friends back!"  
  
  
~Back in the world where Jesse and Heromon are~  
  
"What did you say to them?!" Jesse demands of Heromon as they are running, dodging fireballs.  
  
"I simply asked them where in the Digital World we were!" Heromon says as he blocks a blast from hitting Jesse.  
  
Behind them were several Dragon Digimon. They were blue, with a white chest and a blue "V" on their upper torso. They had a horn on their nose and two horns on the back on their heads. They were extremely well muscled. Their snout and their forearms were also white.  
  
"We are Veedramon!" one of the Digimon cry out, "we are Mythical Dragon Digimon and we don't like outsiders! Run, puny ones, or be destroyed by our V-Nova Blast attacks!"   
  
"Man, they are strong!" Jesse says as he jumps to avoid being hit by a V-Nova Blast.  
  
"Whats worse is that they have reinforcements," Heromon says, pointing ahead of them.  
  
"We are ExVeemon," one of the man/Dragon Digimon says, "we are Mythical Dragon Digimon with great fighting skill. We are the rivals of Veedramon and we battle them with our Vee Laser attacks."   
  
With that, the group of 10 ExVeemon let loose their Vee Laser attacks. The energy blasts hit some of the Veedramon, destroying them.   
  
"V-Nova Blast!" the remaining Veedramon bellow as they let loose their attacks. Jesse and Heromon hit the ground to avoid being caught by a stray attack.  
  
"Vee Laser!" The ExVeemon cry out as they return fire. The fireballs and every beams collide and explode with great force, right above Jesse and Heromon.  
  
"Hammer Punch!" a Veedramon who had managed to sneak through the crossfire yells as he strikes a ExVeemon. The Hammer Punch crushes the ExVeemon's left arm. The ExVeemon bellows in pain.  
  
"Vee Kick!" the ExVeemon yells as he kicks the Veedramon. The two Mythical Dragon Digimon begins exchanging physical blows. Before long they have put too much energy into the fight and they disintegrate.  
  
Jesse and Heromon begin crawling to get out of the line of fire.  
  
"Who knew ExVeemon and Veedramon were so temperamental?" Heromon asks.   
  
  
~In the Digital World, a few days later~  
  
"Land ho!" Brian calls out as he looks from Whamon's front.  
  
"It's Server!" Samantha says.  
  
"It's beautiful," James says as he looks at the shore.  
  
"Home sweet home," Pixiemon says wistfully.  
  
"Man, look at all of those trees!" Daniel says as he points to the shore, "Jesse and Heromon would love this place."  
  
As soon as he says those words, tears begin to well up in his eyes. James' happy face is turned to sadness. Samantha begins to cry as well. Brian just plain looks like an emotional wreck. The Digimon reflect their partners looks.  
  
"Don't worry Daniel, I'm sure we'll see Jesse and Heromon again," Tapirmon says, "I'm sure they are alive and are trying to find a way to us as we speak."  
  
~Back with Jesse and Heromon~  
  
Next time, I'll go up and ask them where we are," Jesse says as he and Heromon run from yet another swarm of Digimon. This time they looked like ghosts mixed with a dentists worst nightmare.  
  
"How was I supposed to know they were a bunch of Bakemon?" Heromon demands, "Bakemon are Champion level Digimon that can take the shape of not only other Digimon, but humans as well. They normally haunt graveyards and dark places, so its only natural we'd find them in this dark place."  
  
"Well, aren't you gonna fight them? "Jesse asks.  
  
"I haven't eaten in a while so I'm feeling a bit weak," Heromon says, which is accompanied by his stomach growling, "so I couldn't digivolve if I had to. Plus, I don't fight as well when I'm hungry."  
  
"Then our only option is to keep running?"" Jesse asks.  
  
"That and hopefully find a place to hide, and maybe some food," Heromon says as his stomach growls again.  
  
  
~Back in the Digital World~  
  
"I will lead you to the base of the people who are fighting the Beast of Darkness," Pixiemon says to the kids and Digimon as they wave goodbye to Whamon, "they may be able to help us get Jesse and Heromon back."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Brian asks, "lets get going!"  
  
Pixiemon leads them through the forest, past a Koromon village and past a small town filled with Rookie Digimon.  
  
Finally, a week after they arrived on Server, they reach Pixiemon's home. As it turned out, he had a tunnel that led to where they wanted to go, and it was safe and the tunnel was well stocked with food all along the way.   
  
  
~In the world where Jesse and Heromon are~  
  
"Heromon, I have seen practically nothing but beach and ocean ever since we got here," Jesse growls, "no matter how far inland we go, we can still see the ocean. And whats more surprising is that we can see anything at all because this world is completely covered in darkness."  
  
"Yeah, its overwhelming," Heromon says in a low voice.  
  
"I think we had better name this place, so we can have something to call it when we get back to the Digital World," Jesse says.  
  
"You mean you don't think we're in the Digital World anymore?" Heromon asks, surprised.  
  
"Maybe a twisted version of it, but no, I don't think we're in the Digi World anymore Heromon," Jesse says with a sigh.  
  
"So what should we call this forsaken place?" Heromon asks.  
  
"Seeing as how its dominating feature is that dark ocean, how about the Dark Ocean?" Jesse suggests.  
  
"Works for me," Heromon says, "Hero Beam!"  
  
He launches his attack at a fish that was jumping out of the water. The attack hits it dead to rights and knocks it out. Jesse retrieves the fish, cleans it, and cooks it for Heromon over the fire Heromon started with his Hero Sword attack on some rocks and twigs.  
  
"I can't wait to get back to the Digital World so we can eat something besides fish," Heromon says.  
  
"Same here buddy," Jesse says.  
  
The two friends finish their meal in silence, listening in case one of the dark Digimon of the Dark Ocean should overhear them and decide to attack them.  
  
  
Well, how do you like it? If you didn't know where Jesse and Heromon were, then you're an idiot. I'm sorry, I don't want to sound mean, but how can you call yourself a fan of Digimon if you don't know of the Dark Ocean? There are dozens of fics that have the Dark Ocean in them, and it was a mentioned frequently in the later episodes of 02, particularly when they were talking of other worlds or Kari or Ken were talking about their experiences with the forces of Darkness. Well, I'm off to write the next chapter. Please review. 


	18. Chapter 17: Meeting Destiny Face to Face

Can't give anything away with this title, now can I? Hehe.  
  
  
  
~In the Digital World~  
  
Pixiemon had said it was only a two day walk through the tunnel but the trip ended up taking four days due to the fast that Pixiemon had forgotten how to turn on the lights in the cave.  
  
"We're finally here!" Pixiemon proclaims when they come across a door underground.  
  
"Thank goodness," Samantha says, "my feet were beginning to hurt from all of this walking and the cave is too small for Biyomon to digivolve."  
  
Samantha looks over at Apemon and Daniel. Apemon was carrying Patamon piggy-back. Tapirmon had digivolved into Apemon so Daniel wouldn't slow them down since he tired easily. Tamamon had done the same for James. Wizardmon was too small to carry Brian. Samantha took some perverse pleasure that at least she wasn't the only human having to walk too much.  
  
"Shall we knock?" Pixiemon asks just before hitting the door a few times with his staff. The door slowly begins to open. When their eyes adjust to the light inside of what was behind the door, they are shocked. Figures in robes were everywhere. Samantha was fairly sure they were human, or at least had a human appearance.   
  
"Welcome to the place where your Digivices were made," Pixiemon says as he indicates the entire room with his left arm.  
  
  
~In the Dark Ocean~  
  
  
"How do we keep getting into these messes?" Jesse demands as he and Warriormon are hiding behind a rock. A group of Cyclonemon and a Megadramon had come across them and attacked them. Their combined firepower was too much for even Warriormon to handle on his own.  
  
"I wish the others were here," Warriormon says, "we need help.  
  
"They probably think we're dead," Jesse says glumly as he flinches as another Dark Side Attack shatters part of the rock they were hiding behind.   
  
"Maybe so, but I do wish they were here all the same," Warriormon says as he leaps up from behind the rock and quickly fires a Warrior Beam from his sword. The attack hits one of the Cyclonemon and knocks it out for a little while.  
  
"Hyper Heat!" the 23 remaining Cyclonemon called out, launching their intense fire attacks at the rock. Jesse could feel the rock beginning to melt through his back.   
  
"If only I could figure out how you can digivolve again!" Jesse says as Warriormon hides beside him once again.  
  
"Jesse, I don't know how much longer we can count on this rock protecting us in between our attacks on them," Warriormon says as he notices the rock beginning to glow from the intense heat it was holding.   
  
"And there's nothing else we can use as a shield," Jesse says as he quickly scans the area visually. He draws the crest Weapon of Honor.   
  
"Jesse, what are you thinking?" Warriormon demands.  
  
"Since he can't hide, then we should attack them head on!" Jesse says as he prepares to launch himself over the rock.  
  
"No Jesse!" Warriormon says, grabbing Jesse's left arm.  
  
"You play the decoy," Jesse says as he shrugs off Warriormon's grip, "go for Megadramon."  
  
"Fine, since we're dead anyway," Warriormon says with a smirk. He leaps atop the rock.  
  
"Warrior Beam!" he calls out as he sends a powerful Warrior Beam attack at Megadramon. The attack knocks Megadramon back a bit, but it doesn't appear to faze him that much.  
  
"Keep Megadramon busy!" Jesse yells as he leaps from behind the rock and goes for the nearest Cyclonemon.   
  
He leaps out of the way as the Cyclonemon attacks with its Hyper Heat attack. Other nearby Cyclonemon do the same. Jesse zigs and zags through the oncoming Hyper Heat attacks until he is able to strike at the Cyclonemon that he was aiming for. He slices through its gut and follows up with a stab at its head. Another Cyclonemon fires a Hyper Heat at Jesse, who dodges it and causing the attack to hit the Cyclonemon that he had just attacked and destroy it.  
  
The other Cyclonemon were now closing in for close range combat.   
  
Meanwhile, Warriormon was dodging Megadramon's Dark Side Attack and firing off a Warrior Beam from his left hand while attacking with his Warrior Sword attack with the sword in his right hand.  
  
The attacks were beginning to have an effect on Megadramon, but it wasn't the kind of effect that Warriormon was wanting. The attacks were making Megadramon very mad. Megadramon begins charging up for a big attack.  
  
"Warrior Beam!" Warrior calls out as he fires a highly focused Warrior Beam at Megadramon through his sword. The attack slams into Megadramon's head, but it does minimal damage.  
  
"Dark Side Attack!" Megadramon yells as he fires from the cannon on each arm.  
  
~In the Digital World~  
  
"This is where our Digivices were made?" James asks as he looks at the robed figures, "who are they?"  
  
"They are the people who made your Digivices," Pixiemon says, "and they are the people who made the Tags and Crests."  
  
"Actually, we haven't finished making the Crests yet," one of the hooded figures says as they approach them. He pulls back the hood. "Hello, my name is Gennai, and I'm glad you all made it here safely."  
  
"My name is Brian," Brian says, "and this is my partner Wizardmon."  
  
"Hello," Wizardmon says.  
  
"My name is James," James says with a bow, "and this is… Eggmon." Tamamon de-digivolves in Eggmon right as James is introducing him.  
  
"Hiya dude," Eggmon says.  
  
"My name is Daniel, and this is Tapirmon!" Daniel says enthusiastically. Apemon de-digivolved as they walked through the door. Tapirmon bows.  
  
"And this is my big sister Samantha and her partner Biyomon," Daniel says indicating Samantha and Biyomon.  
  
"Hi," Biyomon says with a small bow.   
  
"Wasn't there a fifth DigiDestined?" Gennai asks.  
  
The humans and Digimon are silent.  
  
"What happened?" Gennai asks gravely.  
  
"Dragomon attacked while we were coming to Server," Pixiemon says, "he tried to pull us into the Dark Whirlpool. But Jesse somehow got Heromon to digivolve to his Ultimate form of MagnaWarriormon and the two of them sacrificed themselves pushing him through the Dark Whirlpool. I'm afraid he may be gone for good."  
  
"I see," Gennai says gravely, his face obviously troubled, "this is very important. The Beast of Darkness wouldn't have sent Dragomon after you if he felt you weren't a threat to him. Dragomon is one of his most powerful and loyal servants. For the Beast to use Dragomon and risk him like that, then that means he's worried because you defeated Vilemon so easily. Frankly, we're all surprised you did so well."  
  
"It's all thanks to the training that Jesse put our Digimon through before facing him," Brian says, "e wouldn't have made it this far without him."  
  
"None of you would have made it this far without each other," Gennai says, "we must check to see if he's still alive. There are several worlds besides your and the Digital World, and the Dark Ocean is such a world. Few are able to create a portal to any of these other worlds, and we're the only ones who can create a portal toy our world at the moment. We can't send you home because we haven't gotten that far, but we were able to bring you here. We also had instructions on how to get you here, but not how to send you back."  
  
"So we're stuck?" Samantha demands rudely.  
  
"Pretty much," Gennai says unhappily, "at least until the Beast of darkness is defeated."  
  
"Is the Beast of Darkness a Digimon, or what?" Brian asks.  
  
"To tell the truth, we're not sure," Gennai says, "it can take the form of a Digimon and fight as a Digimon, but it is not a Digimon like other Digimon. Other Digimon aren't as pure evil as the Beast of Darkness is."  
  
"Can we fight it like a Digimon?" Samantha demands.  
  
"We believe it can be fought and defeated like a digimon, but you are nowhere near strong enough to defeat it as you are now," Gennai explains, "to defeat him, you need your Digimon to achieve the Ultimate level, maybe even the Mega level."  
  
"So how do we do that?" Brian asks, "Jesse got Heromon to digivolve to his Ultimate level. How do we do it?"  
  
"The Crest Weapon of Honor somehow responded to Jesse and gave Warriormon the power to digivolve to MagnaWarriormon," Gennai says thoughtfully, "but we have no idea how the Crest Weapons work. However, we have designed the Crests and the Tags that hold them to take the place of the Crest Weapons. They have defined properties and will respond to you if you look within yourselves to unleash their power."  
  
"That explains nothing," Brian says.  
  
"Nothing you can understand, at least," James mutters.  
  
"Gennai, we have discovered an anomaly in the World of Dark Waters!" one of the other hooded figures say.  
  
"What is it?" Gennai demands.  
  
"There are two Digimon there that don't belong!" the figure says, "and something else but we don't know what it is."  
  
"Bring it up on the screen," Gennai says.  
  
A large screen lights up and a picture takes shape.  
  
"Dragomon," Gennai mutters in shock.  
  
Dragomon was slaughtering sea Digimon.  
  
"Sir, we have now located the other two anomalies," the figure says, "they are in the same place. Bringing them up on screen."  
  
The picture changes. It was Jesse and Warriormon fighting the Megadramon and the Cyclonemon!  
  
"Jesse!" the humans gasp.  
  
"I can't believe it," James says in total shock, "he's still alive. The odds that he would survive the Dark Whirlpool were astronomical!"  
  
"Good thing you didn't tell Jesse that," Wizardmon says sarcastically.  
  
"I don't think he would have listened," Tapirmon laughs, "same goes for Warriormon. Those two are too much alike."  
  
"Which is what makes them such great partners," Gennai says, a concerned and exasperated look on his face, "try and find a way to get them back!"  
  
"We can't sir!" the hooded figure says, "we don't have any connections there!"  
  
"Darn it!" Gennai yells, "there is nothing we can do. They are on their own."  
  
The groups watches helplessly as the see Warriormon and Jesse fight what was obviously a losing battle. Samantha shuts her eyes as Megadramon fires the attack that would surely destroy Warriormon and the Cyclonemon attack Jesse with their finishing blows.  
  
  
  
Oooh, a cliffhanger. I thought it would be much later in the story when I would have one of these. Guess I was wrong. What will happen? Keep an eye out for the next chapter of 'Tale of the Original DigiDestined' to find out. Oh, and please review. I like reviews. 


	19. Chapter 18: Saved By An Angel

Nice title, huh? Believe me, I'm either gonna get flamed for this chapter or high praise. Probably a bit of both.  
  
  
Jesse and Warriormon both see what will no doubt be their end coming at them. Jesse closes his eyes and sends a quick prayer that the others would live on and save the Digital World without him. Warriormon just prepares for the end.  
  
"Seven Heavens!" a noble sounding voice calls out. Warriormon sees a bright flash of pure white energy hitting the oncoming attacks, overpowering them, and destroying the Cyclonemon and the Megadramon.   
  
"What in the world?" Jesse demands as he opens his eyes.  
  
He opens his eyes to see a figure standing above him. It had ten golden wings connected to its back. It had silver armor, with blue wrist plates and shoulder pads with gold trim. It also had blue kneepads and silver boots with blue trim. It had a strange looking symbol on its belly. There was also a cloth that had several strange symbols on it handing from the plate of armor that had the symbol on it. He also wore a helmet that covered his face that was blue and had a golden cross on it. The helmet also had tiny wings, as did the boots.  
  
"Who is that?" Jesse asks in awe.  
  
"I don't believe it," Warriormon gasps, "it's Seraphimon."  
  
"Who is Seraphimon?" Jesse asks, still awestruck by Seraphimon's looks.  
  
"Seraphimon is a Mega level Angel Digimon," Warriormon explains, "there are many legends about him. He is said to be the strongest Digimon alive, but he has been missing from the Digital World for centuries. If he was still in the Digital World, then the Beast of Darkness would be no problem. His attack is Seven Heavens and there isn't an evil Digimon around that is immune to it. He has 10 golden wings. He bears the mighty Crest of Hope until a DigiDestined comes along worthy of its power."  
  
"Seraphimon," Jesse whispers in awe.  
  
"You do not belong in this dark world," Seraphimon says (think the voice of Season 02 MagnaAngemon, only a little deeper and with a more majestic feeling), "I am here to return you to where you need to be."  
  
  
~Back in the Digital World~   
  
"I don't believe it!" Gennai exclaims, "so that's where he went! We thought somehow maybe the Beast of Darkness destroyed him, but instead he has been fighting the Darkness in the World of Dark Waters."  
  
"Who is that?" Brian asks. He and the other humans were awestruck at seeing myth and religion come to life.  
  
"That is Seraphimon," Pixiemon explains, "he is the mightiest Digimon alive. If he were here, then the forces of darkness wouldn't stand a chance. The only reason they are even around and you are needed is because he disappeared a few centuries ago."  
  
"Incredible," James says, his voice barely a whisper, "Seraphimon is just plain incredible."  
  
"What am I, chopped liver?" Eggmon demands.  
  
"Maybe a hard boiled egg," Brian jokes. The others laugh except for Eggmon.  
  
"I find that highly offensive," he huffs.  
  
  
~The Dark Ocean~  
  
"What do you mean, 'take us to where we need to be'?" Jesse asks. He was quickly getting over his awe at the sight of Seraphimon and was beginning to become his practical self again.   
  
"I will return you to the Digital World," Seraphimon explains calmly, "you are desperately needed there."  
  
"Then lets go," Jesse says, his voice full of grim determination.  
  
'Maybe he does have what it takes to bear the Crest I intend for him,' Seraphimon thinks to himself, 'but the real question is whether or not his Digimon can handle that kind of power. Heromon's digivolution line is supposed to rival even my own, but can even he handle that much power?'  
  
Seraphimon looks to see the shining Crest Weapon of Honor in Jesse's right hand. Behind his helmet, his eyes bulge.  
  
'Incredible,' he thinks to himself, 'he can summon the power of the Crest Weapon of Honor. Could their life force be that compatible? Only time will tell.'  
  
"I will now take you back to the Digital World," Seraphimon says, "I will take you to where your friends are being kept."  
  
Warriormon de-digivolves into Heromon and looks on in wonder.   
  
Seraphimon holds his hands close together, focusing his energy into one spot.  
  
"Seven Heavens!" he cries out, unleashing the holy energy to a point in front of the three.  
  
The energy begins to swirl and glow. Behind it the air was distorting. Jesse could begin to see something there, but he couldn't tell what it was.  
  
"Shall we go? Seraphimon asks.  
  
"Nightmare Claw!" a hideous voice bellows. A tentacles strikes Seraphimon in the back. He falls into Jesse and Heromon's arms, who promptly pick him up and run for the forming portal.  
  
Dragomon laughs hideously as he sees the two insects run. He unleashes his Evil Blaze attack upon the retreating figures. Jesse and Heromon, carrying Seraphimon, barely make it through the portal before Dragomon's attack obliterates the ground beneath their feet.   
  
  
~In the Digital World~  
  
Gennai, the other hooded figures, the humans, and the Digimon were all surprised by the glowing mass of energy forming in front of their eyes. They could vaguely see the darkness on the other side, with three bright silhouettes heading right for them. No, it was two figures carrying another figure.   
  
A haggard looking Jesse and Heromon, carrying a pale Seraphimon, finally walk out of the portal. As soon as they step out of it, the portal disappears. Jesse and Heromon, along with Seraphimon whom they were still holding up, collapse to the ground.  
  
"Jesse! Heromon!" Gennai, Brian, Samantha, Daniel, James, and the Digimon yell in unison as they rush to the sides of their fallen friends.  
  
The other hooded figures just keep on working.   
  
  
What will happen to them? Heck, even I don't know and I'm the one writing the story! Please review. I like reviews. 


	20. Chapter 19: Recieving the Crests

Whew, this chapter took me a while to write.   
  
  
Jesse slowly opens his eyes. He raises his head and looks around. He was in a tidy white room, laying on a very comfortable bed. He sits up and sees that Heromon was in an adjacent bed.   
  
"So you're finally awake," a small voice says.   
  
Jesse turns to see Pixiemon sitting (standing? It's hard to tell since he's so short) in a chair between their beds.   
  
"Then getting back here wasn't just a dream," Jesse says happily, "we're really back in the Digital World."  
  
"Yep," Pixiemon nods (which is still hilarious to see!), "you and Heromon have been out for a day. Seraphimon is still unconscious."  
  
Jesse nods.   
  
"Is he gonna make it?" he asks.  
  
"It'd take more than Dragomon to destroy Seraphimon," Pixiemon scoffs, "he's the most powerful Digimon to ever live. No evil Digimon can beat him."  
  
"Cool," Jesse says, "how is Heromon?"  
  
"I'm still alive," Heromon says from his bed, "but the Beast of Darkness is gonna pay for causing us to go to that God forsaken place."  
  
"You better believe it," Jesse says.  
  
"How was that place?" Samantha asks from the behind.  
  
Jesse turns his head to see Samantha standing at the door.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it just yet," Jesse says, "it was a dreadful ordeal. What are you doing here?"  
  
"All of us were taking shifts to see when you would wake up," Samantha says, "we'd each have an hour long shift. Pixiemon's shift is over and now its time for my shift to begin. Though since you are now awake I won't have to go through my shift." She says that last part with a smile.  
  
"Whose shift was it that Heromon woke up in?" Jesse asks.  
  
"He woke up just a few minutes before you did," Pixiemon says, "I must say he's grown quite strong during your stay in the World of Darkness."  
  
"You mean the Dark Ocean?" Jesse asks. He and Heromon both immediately shudder at the memory of that awful place.  
  
"So you gave it a name?" Pixiemon asks, "I guess you would, since you weren't around to hear what Gennai called it. It is a place where all dark energy and dark forms of life exist. You, Heromon, and Seraphimon stuck out like diamonds in a pile of coal in that place."  
  
"Who is Gennai?" Jesse asks.  
  
"The person in charge here," Samantha says, "I'm gonna go and tell everyone that both of you are awake. Seraphimon woke up shortly after Pixiemon's shift began and has been asking for the two of you."   
  
"Well then, lets go see what he wants," Jesse says as he begins to get up.   
  
"Ack!" Samantha cries out as she covers her eyes.   
  
Jesse looks down. He was wearing only his underwear.   
  
"Oops," Jesse says, blushing from embarrassment and covering himself at once, "where are my clothes?"  
  
Samantha opens a closet, picks up Jesse's clothes, throws them to Jesse, and exits the room as quickly as possible, closing the door behind her.   
  
Jesse gets out of bed and gets dressed.   
  
"Heromon, think you can make it to Seraphimon?" Jesse asks with a smug look on his face.  
  
"I'll make it if you have to carry me," Heromon retorts as he gets out of his bed. He picks up his sword and puts it in its sheathe.   
  
Jesse laughs and grabs his sword.   
  
"Follow me, yep yep," Pixiemon says as he opens the door and walks out the room.  
  
  
As they walk through the installation, Pixiemon explains some things to Jesse and Heromon.   
  
"And here is where Seraphimon is being kept while he recovers," Pixiemon says as he opens another door.  
  
Brian and Wizardmon, James and Eggmon, Samantha and Biyomon, and Daniel and Tapirmon were all there along with Gennai.  
  
"Jesse!" Daniel calls out, running up to the teen and hugging him, "we were all so worried."  
  
"Ha!" Jesse laughs, "what do you have to be worried of me for? You should have been worrying about whoever was where I was who tried to keep me from getting back here and helping you guys out."  
  
"I see you're back to your old self," Brian says as he walks up and shakes Jesse's hand.   
  
"I'll never be my old self again," Jesse says, suddenly serious.  
  
"At least you're back here with us," Wizardmon says.   
  
"You guys shouldn't have worried," Jesse says, "Dragomon wasn't strong enough to take me and Heromon out for good."  
  
"I disagree," a voice says from the bed that was in the middle of the room. In the bed lay Seraphimon.  
  
"Say what?" Jesse asks.  
  
"Dragomon was powerful enough to really hurt me," Seraphimon says, "and he was only and Ultimate level Digimon. Since Heromon can only digivolve at will to the Champion level, he wouldn't have stood a chance, even if he is incredibly strong for a Champion level Digimon."  
  
"He did digivolve to the Ultimate level," Jesse protests.  
  
"And can you tell me how?" Seraphimon demands.  
  
Jesse couldn't say a word. He still hadn't figured out how Warriormon had digivolved into MagnaWarriormon.  
  
"Jesse, I will now give you a power that will enable Heromon to digivolve to the Ultimate and maybe even the Mega levels," Seraphimon says.  
  
"What about the rest of us?" Brian demands.   
  
"I will give each of you a Crest," Seraphimon says, "but each of you must figure out how to get it to glow to empower your Digimon. The same will be for your Crest Weapons. Yes, each of you has a Crest Weapon that you will be able to use."  
  
"But using that much of your strength will destroy you," Gennai protests.  
  
"It must be done," Seraphimon says, "and I will not be destroyed. I will revert to a Digi Egg. There is another monster beyond the Wall of fire that is ready to emerge. He has already created 4 powerful minions that are here in the Digital World. They are searching for this place to destroy it. The five of you are not destined to fight this other evil. Another group of DigiDestined must fight them. I will be the partner of one of these children. Gennai, study how I create the Crests so you can duplicate this for the other children. But you must study the other children as well to determine the attributes of their Crests."  
  
As he is saying all of this, his hands begin to glow.   
  
"Seven Heavens!" he calls out. The energy from the attack takes a physical shape inside of Jesse's Tag.   
  
"Seven Heavens!" Seraphimon calls out again. This time the energy goes to Samantha.  
  
"Seven Heavens!" This time the attack goes to Daniel.  
  
"Seven Heavens!" This time the attack goes to James.  
  
"Seven Heavens!" The last attack goes to Brian.   
  
Each of the five DigiDestined pull out their Tags. Within each one was what could only be their Crest.   
  
"Brian, you bear the Crest of Integrity," Seraphimon says, "never abandon your morals and your Crest will shine brightly against the Beast. You will also wield the Crest Weapon of Courage. It is located in the Koromon Village not far from where you arrived on server."  
  
"Cool," Brian says as he stares at his crest.   
  
"Samantha, you bear the Crest of Spirit," Seraphimon says, "it will shine bright because you have a strong and determined spirit. You will wield the Crest Weapon of Compassion. It is located within the   
  
"Hn," Samantha grunts.  
  
"Daniel, you have a very special Crest," Seraphimon says, "you have the Crest of Faith. I don't think I need to explain Faith to you."  
  
"Sure don't," Daniel says smugly.  
  
Seraphimon smiles. "You will wield the Crest Weapon of Faith as well," Seraphimon says, "it is located within the Temple not to far from here."  
  
"I know where that is," Pixiemon says, "I will guide them there."  
  
"James, you bear the Crest of Wisdom," Seraphimon says.  
  
"Why?" James asks, "I'm not very smart."  
  
"That is your own opinion," Jesse says, "but you know how to use what you do know."   
  
"Exactly," Seraphimon says, "and you will wield the Crest Weapon of Perseverence. It is located in the Oil Refinery just offshore a hundred miles from here."  
  
"A hundred miles!" the James yelps.   
  
"Yes, a hundred miles," Seraphimon says.  
  
"And me?" Jesse asks.  
  
"Jesse, you bear the Crest of Life, from which all Crests draw their power," Seraphimon says, "nothing would exist if not for the power of Life. And as you already know, you wield the mighty Crest Weapon of Honor, which was located within Infinity Mountain on File Island."  
  
Seraphimon faces all five of the DigiDestined.  
  
"You will each have to figure out how to make your Crests glow and activate the power of your Crest Weapons," Seraphimon says, "for even I do not know how to activate them."  
  
"We'll figure it out," Brian says, "and we'll destroy the Beast of darkness as well."   
  
'I sure hope so,' Seraphimon thinks to himself, 'because the full power of the Beast of Darkness is too great for even me to stop.'  
  
"Come on Brian, lets let Seraphimon rest," Jesse says as he leads the other teens and Daniel out of the room.   
  
  
Well, what do you think? I had writer's block for quite a while once FanFiction.net stopped letting me log in for a while. Please review. I thrive on them. Knowing there are people out there reading my fics keeps me going. 


	21. Chapter 20: Faith Brought to Bear

Here is chapter Twenty. Someone may be digivolving to Ultimate soon.  
  
  
"So it's decided?" Brian says, "we're going to get the Crest Weapons."  
  
"Since my Crest Weapon is so far from here, do you think we should split up?" James asks.  
  
"Absolutely not," Jesse says, "there is better safety in numbers. Plus, I'm still responsible for the four of you. I'm not letting you guys out of my sight if I can help it."  
  
"And what was that trip to what you and Heromon call the Dark Ocean?" Samantha demands.  
  
"That was unavoidable," Gennai says, "he did what he had to do to keep you safe."  
  
"By nearly getting himself killed?" Samantha asks skeptically.  
  
"If it meant your safety, then I would readily sacrifice my life," Jesse says.  
  
"How noble," Samantha says dryly, voice full of sarcasm.  
  
"Please be nice sis," Daniel begs.  
  
"We can go back the way we came and get Samantha's Crest Weapon first," Brian says.  
  
"How did you get here?" Jesse asks.  
  
"There is a tunnel that leads from Pixiemon's home to this place," Brian explains.  
  
"This place is in the same desert that we went through to get to my home," Pixiemon says, "but it probably would be safer to got through the tunnel. That way we wouldn't be in the sun."  
  
Jesse shivers.  
  
"Whats wrong Jesse?" James asks.  
  
"I'm somewhat claustrophobic," Jesse says.  
  
"Don't worry," Daniel says, "the tunnel is really big. You won't feel closed in at all."  
  
"Easy for you to say," Samantha says, smirking, "you're half his size. He might feel closed in in the tunnel."  
  
"It's not funny," Jesse mumbles, "closed in spaces, heights, and spiders frighten me."  
  
"Anything else?" Samantha says, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Hamsters," Jesse mumbles, too low for anyone to hear or notice.  
  
"Wait a minute, my Crest Weapon is supposed to be in a nearby Temple!" Daniel exclaims. Jesse looks at him.   
  
"He's right," Brian says, "Seraphimon said that Daniel's Crest Weapon, the Crest Weapon of Faith, is in a nearby Temple."   
  
"And I know where he was talking about," Gennai says. He goes to a nearby computer monitor and brings up a map n the screen.  
  
"According to what Seraphimon said, these are the locations of the other 4 Crest weapons that you are to wield in battle," Gennai says. 4 blinking dots where on the screen. He enlarges the images around each one. One showed a quaint little village filled with pink balls with long ears. They looked even more ridiculous than Pixiemon.   
  
"These are Koromon," Gennai explains, "In Training level Digimon. But within them contains the potential for a digivlution line that rivals even Seraphimon's. They are cute, but they are very brave. No wonder they guard the Crest weapon of Courage."   
  
He pulls up another screen.   
  
"Here is the offshore Oil Refinery," he says, "it houses the crest Weapon of Perseverence. The place has recently come under the watchful eye of a Mega Seadramon. He may be one of the minions that Gennai was talking about. His strength is too great for a previously unknown Ultimate level Digimon."   
  
He pulls up a third screen.  
  
"Here is the area where Samantha's Crest Weapon is supposed to be," he explains, "a Etemon has recently been sighted here. He is quite strong, but he cannot take out 5 Champions. Especially when one of those Champions is Warriormon. Not to mention the fact that Pixiemon will be with you."  
  
He pulls up a fourth screen, It showed a humble temple. Jesse could tell just by looking at it that it radiated power.  
  
"And here is the Temple where Daniel's Crest Weapon of Faith is supposed to be held," Gennai says, "it is guarded by one of the minion's of the Beast of Darkness. A Ultimate level Digimon by the name of SkullGreymon. He is mad and loves to fight."  
  
Gennai pulls up an image of a dinosaur-looking creature that appeared to be nothing more than a skeleton. It has a rocket attached to its back.  
  
"This is SkullGreymon," he says, "a possible digivolution of Koromon. He is an Ultimate level Digimon. He roams across the Digital World looking for fights. His strength is incredible, but 5 Champions plus Pixiemon should be able to handle him. But be careful of his Dark Shot attack. It's destructive force is almost without equal."  
  
"I sure hope so," Jesse says, "lets pack some food and go."  
  
  
As the group heads for the Temple, Brian notices that Jesse and Heromon's eyes were constantly darting everywhere. When they had stepped out of the hidden place and into the sunlight, they had shielded their eyes. Even now they were wincing as if in pain from the sunlight. He walks closer to them.  
  
"Is there anything wrong, you two?" he asks softly so they wouldn't be overheard by the others.  
  
"No," Jesse and Heromon say in one voice.  
  
"You're lying," Brian says casually.  
  
"Listen, we'll be okay," Jesse begins, "it's just that we just spent several days in a dimension that was totally devoid of light, yet we could still see. Then, when we do get back, we spend some time seeing under artificial light. We're still getting used to natural sunlight."  
  
"I see," Brian says, nodding, "I hope you adjust soon. We'll more than likely need everyone at their fullest before this is all said and done."  
  
Before long the Temple was in sight.   
  
"Okay everyone, be careful," James warns, "SkullGreymon could be anywhere."   
  
As if on cue, SkullGreymon appears, looming over them. The Skeleton Digimon laughs evilly before firing off his dark Shot attack.  
  
The rocket on its back launches, flying high up into the air, only to come zooming in, zeroing in on their location.   
  
"Hero Beam!" Heromon calls out, sending his attack to counter SkullGreymon's. The attack manages to equally counter SkullGreymon's Dark Shot.  
  
"Everyone! Digivolve!" Brian calls out, grabbing ahold of his Digivice.  
  
"Tapirmon digivolve to Apemon!" Tapirmon calls out.  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdrmon!" Biyomon calls out.  
  
"Eggmon digivolve to Tamamon!" Eggmon calls out.  
  
"Heromon digivolve to Warriormon!" Heromon calls out.  
  
The five Champion level Digimon attack SkullGreymon, shortly ahead of Pixiemon.  
  
"Magical Game!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!"   
  
"Burning Syndrome!"  
  
"Metallic Fur!"   
  
"Warrior Beam!"  
  
"Pit Bomb!"  
  
The six attacks collide with SkullGreymon's chest, legs, arms, and head. His left armw as severely damaged where Warriormon's Warrior Beam and Pixiemon's Pit Bomb had damaged him. The other four attacks only scratched him up a bit and did not do any worthwhile damage.  
  
"Warrior Beam!" "Magical Game!" Warriormon and Wizardmon, standing side by side, launch their attacks at the same time. The two attack fuse on their way to SkullGreymon and hit him with enough force to move him back a bit.  
  
"Meteor Wing!" The fireballs merely bounce off of SkullGreymon.   
  
"Burning Syndrome!" The attacks just slides right over SkullGreymon. He reaches for Tamamon, but his claw is knocked out of the way by Apemon's Mega Bone Stick.  
  
"Pit bomb!" The attack hits Pixiemon in the head, but it only knocks him aside a bit.  
  
"He's too strong, we can't beat him," Samantha says.  
  
"No, we can beat him," Daniel says, "we just have to believe and have faith in ourselves. After all, we did defeat Vilemon and really only Warriormon defeated him. Now all 5 of us are working together and Pixiemon is helping. There's no way we can lose."  
  
"Daniel, you and I are going to go get your Crest Weapon while the others hold off SkullGreymon," Jesse says, "we can get your Crest Weapon and then make a tactical retreat."  
  
"Okay," Daniel says, "it's best not to fight if we don't have to, huh?"  
  
"It's always best to try and find ways to solve problems without fighting," Jesse says, a hint of sadness in his voice, "but thee are times when it is unavoidable." He begins heading for the Temple.  
  
"Such as the Beast of Darkness?" Daniel asks as he follows Jesse quickly.  
  
Jesse's eyes harden, suddenly devoid of all emotion. "If Dragomon is nothing compared to the Beast, then the Beast of Darkness has no right to exist," Jesse says, his voice matching the emotionless ness in his eyes."  
  
Daniel shivers at the sound of Jesse's voice and the coldness in his eyes. But as soon as they appeared, the warmth in Jesse's eyes and voice returned.   
  
As they reach the Temple, they find it to be guarded by a strange looking Digimon. He was mostly white, with four pointed throwing stars for hands and feet. He also had a huge four pointed throwing star on its back. It had glowing red eyes.  
  
"I am Shurimon," the strange Digimon says, introducing itself, "I am an Armor Digimon of the Warrior class. My Double Stars attack will cut you down and destroy you."  
  
Jesse draws his sword. "And I am Jesse Plunk, bearer of the Crest of Life and the wielder of the Crest Weapon of Honor," he says, pointing his sword at Shurimon, "I challenge you to a duel. You and me, one on one." Jesse turns his head to look at Daniel.  
  
"When Shurimon and I start fighting, you run up those steps and find your Crest Weapon," he says, "I'll hold Shurimon off for as long as I can if I cannot beat him."  
  
"You are nothing more than a mere human," Shurimon scoffs, "there's no way you can defeat me."  
  
"Okay," Daniel says, nodding his head.   
  
Jesse turns to face Shurimon. "I must warn you, I am a match for most Rookie and Champion level Digimon and even an ultimate or two," he says.  
  
"I am an Armor level Digimon," Shurimon scoffs, "my power can range from that of a Champion to that of a Mega. I have the power of an Ultimate."  
  
"Talk is cheap," Jesse says, before charging Shurimon.   
  
"Double Stars!" Shurimon calls out, launching his hands at Jesse, who blocks the spinning blades with the Crest Weapon of Honor.  
  
Daniel runs up the stairs.  
  
  
Warriormon, Wizarmdon, Birdramon, Apemon, Tamamon, and Pixiemon were all taking a beating at the hands of SkullGreymon. They were able to fight him to a basic standstill, but they were beginning to run low on energy and he appearing to be full of it.  
  
"Warrior Sword!" Warriormon calls out, slashing his charged sword at SkullGreymon. SkullGreymon bellows with pain as the attack connects.  
  
"Pit Bomb!" "Magical Game!" The two attacks converge on the point where they had all been concentrating their attacks: SkullGreymon's spine. It was beginning to show some faint signs of stress. Unfortunately, neither Apemon or Warriormon were able to get close enough to do some close range damage.  
  
  
Jesse had his hands totally full with Shurimon. Not only was he able to attack with his razor sharp "hands", but with his "feet" as well. Jesse had been unable to block all of Shurimon's attacks and he had a few cuts.   
  
"Double Stars!" Shurimon calls out, launching the large star on his back at Jesse once again. Jesse skillfully blocks the attack, but is unable to block the strike by Shurimon's other "hand".   
  
Jesse leaps at Shurimon, cutting into his cape, but misses scoring a critical hit.  
  
"I must admit, you are good," Shurimon says, "it is a pity that you reject my master, the Beast of Darkness. You and I could spar every day like this, becoming more and more skilled and getting stronger and stronger if you would serve him."  
  
"Never," Jesse says, panting. The battle was beginning to wear on him. 'Come on Daniel, hurry up,' he thinks.  
  
  
Daniel was trying to hurry, but he had no idea how to open up the Temple. He had already tried throwing rocks at it, as well as kicking it. But nothing worked. Finally, he was about to go and help Jesse when the door opened.   
  
Daniel peers inside, seeing a small dagger on a pedestal with a bright light shining on it. Daniel slowly walks up to the pedestal. When he gets to the pedestal, he sees that the dagger had the same symbol on it that made up the Crest of Faith: a small star like object over what appeared to be a ray (the crests of Hope and Light merged, duh) shining down.   
  
Daniel carefully reaches for the dagger. The moment he touches it, both his crest and the dagger glow a metallic blue. Daniel carefully picks up the Crest Weapon of Faith. Skipping for joy, Daniel rushes out of the Temple and to where Jesse and Shurimon were fighting. When he gets there, he gasps in shock. Jesse was cut and bleeding from several places. He was one his knees, gasping for breath with Shurimon about to finish him off.   
  
Doing the first thing that came to his mind, Daniel draws the Crest Weapon of Faith and throws it at Shurimon. He imbeds itself into his back. A metallic blue flash occurs and Shurimon disintegrates, the Crest Weapon of Faith dropping to the ground.  
  
Daniel rushes over and picks up the Crest Weapon of Faith and returns it to its sheathe. He then turns to Jesse.   
  
"Was that cool or what?" he asks.  
  
"That was cool," Jesse says, "now lets go help the others." Jesse wipes as much blood off of him as he could. None of the cuts had been serious and only one or two were still bleeding. After he had cleaned himself up as best as he could, Jesse and Daniel run to where the others were battling SkullGreymon.   
  
  
SkullGreymon was giving them a terrible pounding. Even Warriormon and Pixiemon were overwhelmed by his awesome might. And before long they would no longer be able to block his Dark Shot attacks.  
  
"Hey guys, we got it!" Daniel calls out. The group turns to see Jesse and Daniel running towards them. They gasp to see Jesse severely cut up and bleeding in a few places.   
  
"It's about time," Samantha says crossly, "we were beginning to wonder if something else got you."  
  
"Something else did almost get Jesse," Daniel says, "but he distracted the bad Digimon long enough for me to go and find my Crest Weapon. I used it to destroy the bad Digimon." He proudly shows his big sister the crest Weapon of Faith.   
  
"I doubt that puny little thing will be able to help us against SkullGreymon," Samantha says, turning her eyes back to the battle.   
  
"It can, because I know it can," Daniel says, "like my Crest and Crest Weapon represent, we just gotta have Faith." The moment he utters those words, his Crest begins to glow a metallic blue.   
  
Apemon, who had all but been knocked out of the battle, begins to get back to his feet.  
  
"I feel strange," he says, "stronger. Much, much stronger. Now I know we can win!"   
  
With that, he lets out war cry as a light shoots out of Daniel's Digivice, through his Crest, and into Apemon.  
  
"Apemon digivolve to Mammothmon!" Apemon calls out.  
  
When the light fades, a giant wooly mammoth is standing where Apemon once stood.  
  
"I am Mammothmon," the Digimon says, "I am the Ultimate form of Apemon. I am an Ancient Animal Digimon of great power. My Tusk Crusher is nothing to take lightly."  
  
Mammothmon turns to face the giant SkullGreymon. "SkullGreymon, you don't stand a chance now!" Mammothmon yells, "Tusk Crusher!"   
  
The tips of Mammothmon's horns shoot out and ram into SkullGreymon, hitting him in the stressed part and breaking him in half. But instead of disintegrating, SkullGreymon begins to glow and reforms into a pair of Digi Eggs. Gennai steps out from behind a tree.  
  
"I am responsible for him reformatting into a Digi Egg this soon," he explains, "it appears we may be in need of this little guy. There are two of them because you broke him in half. The neither half will be totally complete until one of them Digivolves to the Mega level. The Digimon that comes into being that was made from his upper half will be strong and digivolve fast, but it will be almost out of control. The other will be sweet and caring, but it won't be too bright."  
  
Gennai picks up the two Digi Eggs and disappears.  
  
"Well, shall we go and see about finding Samantha's Crest Weapon?" Jesse asks with a smile.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Brian says. All of the Digimon de-digivolve to their Rookie forms, even Wizardmon.  
  
"That fight really took a lot out of me," Magimon admits, "but it was worth it to gain a possible ally in the future."  
  
"You said it!" Mokumon says. Instead of de-digivolving to his Rookie level, he de-digivolved all of the way back to his In Training form.  
  
"That fight and digivolving to Ultimate really took a lot out of me," he says sleepily.  
  
Daniel picks his friend up. "I'll carry you until you Digivolve into Tapirmon again.  
  
"Thanks buddy," Mokumon says before going to sleep.  
  
"Actually, we all need a little rest," Jesse says, "why not rest here and eat? It'll probably be safer here to restore our strength than while traveling to an unknown place."  
  
"I agree," Brian says, "think you're up to cooking again Jesse?"   
  
"Just you watch me," Jesse says, scowling.   
  
The group eats a fairly large meal, enough to feed 20 In Training Digimon.(and there are only 11 of them there, though one actually is an in Training Digimon.)  
  
  
Well, what do you think? Both the Agumon that fights Parrotmon and Tai's Agumon came from that SkullGreymon. My opinion on why Agumon felt a bit of a familiarity when meeting Tai was through the link he has with his other half. If any of you think that I am going to have that Greymon return, then think again. I don't wanna deal with that. I just want to focus on my main story here. Hope you liked this chapter and please review! 


	22. Chapter 21: What is the meaning of Compa...

Gonna do a bit of soul searching to Samantha. Not sure how much yet, but there will be some. And if you have been wondering where I've been getting the inspiration for her attitude from, it's the Rika from the early episodes of Season 03 (mainly pre-Sakuyamon)  
  
  
After they finished eating, the group heads for where Samantha's Crest Weapon is supposed to be located. Jesse was teaching Daniel various dagger fighting techniques with a stick that he had carved to resemble a dagger since he couldn't even touch the Crest Weapon of Faith. Anyone else was able to touch the Crest Weapon of Faith, but Jesse wasn't able to. No one but Daniel could draw it, but they could touch it. Except for Jesse. And none of them knew why.  
  
Samantha eyed Jesse with pure venom in her eyes as he taught Daniel how to use his Crest Weapon of Faith, the Faith Dagger, in close range combat effectively.  
  
"How did you get so good at these things Jesse?" James asks, "you sure don't look like a fighter to me."   
  
Which was true. Jesse appeared to look like nothing more than a nerd who tried to cultivate what little good looks he had in the worst possible way: by trying to make himself look dashing.   
  
"Well, I just know how to fight," Jesse says simply, "its one thing I have a natural skill for at a basic level."  
  
"Wait a minute," Heromon exclaims, "you mean to say that you, an untrained human, defeated me in a swordfight?"  
  
"That pretty much sums it up," Jesse says, "though I did once go through some formal training. They taught me how to improve my reflexes. The rest I just did myself: I studied various books on older, more honorable forms of swordfight such as kendo and the art of the Spanish swordsmen. I went through the drills nonstop, going over each one again and again until my arms hurt. When I could perform them all flawlessly and without concentrating, I knew I had them."  
  
"What about the physical ability?" James asks, "some of the moves you pulled off shouldn't have been humanly possible."  
  
"Well, the air of the Digital world appears to have an invigorating effect on me," Jesse says.  
  
"How so?" Brian asks.  
  
"Well, back in our world I am fairly weak," Jesse explains, "I have extremely poor endurance, so I work on making it appear like I'm an all or nothing person when it comes to physical activities: if I don't complete it soon, I usually don't complete it. When I would play on a sports team, I would play a position that didn't require a lot of stamina, such as the catcher in a baseball game or the goalie in a soccer game. I was real good as a soccer goalie."   
  
"You mean to say that in our world you are what you appear to be: a wimp and a nerd?" Samantha asks scornfully.  
  
Daniel winces at his sisters usual lack of tact. Jesse just stares her in the eye, meeting her gaze, matching the venom portrayed in her eyes with total calmness.  
  
"Yes, I am pretty much a wimp back in our world," Jesse says, his tone even, "though as for being a nerd, I am not. I am not incredibly smart to make up for my relative inability to play sports, nor am I incredibly knowledgeable in any area that most people find unattractive."  
  
"In other words, except for your ability to cook and fight here in the Digital World, your useless," Samantha says, "you can't even lead us. You let Brian make the decisions about what we do, you let James do all of the thinking, and you can't even touch my brother's Crest Weapon when the rest of us are able to touch it."  
  
"Hey, none of us here are useless," Brian says, jumping into the argument, "we all have our skills. None of the rest of us can cook and Jesse appears to be able to make decisions that we are unable to make. Perhaps that's why he's here with us: to be a guiding light, but not to lead."  
  
"She's right though," Jesse says bluntly, "I am not a good leader. I hate being put in charge of others for extended periods of time because it puts so much pressure on me. I let Brian make the decisions because his heart is in the right place and he has all of the other necessary qualities to be a good leader. I let James do the thinking because he waits until he gets as much of the facts as he can, analyzes them, and then chooses what to do. And as for not being able to touch Daniel's Crest Weapon, maybe I can't touch it because I already have a Crest Weapon."  
  
Samantha snorts and engages in a glaring contest with Jesse.   
  
"Guys, this really isn't a good time for this," Pixiemon says from above them.  
  
"Let them go at it," James says calmly, "Samantha has been a pain lately and maybe Jesse can straighten her out."  
  
After a few minutes of glaring at Jesse, Samantha decides to stop and get on with the journey.  
  
As they walk to the general area of where he Crest Weapon was supposed to be, Samantha begins to try and figure out the meaning of the Crests and Crest Weapons. They were named after attributes and virtues that people were supposed to have. Maybe possessing the characteristic would activate the power of a Crest or a Crest Weapon. She was supposed to have the Crest of Spirit, and she guessed that could describe her. Her parents had always said she was a spirited girl. But she was also supposed to have the Crest Weapon of Compassion. She didn't even know the real meaning of compassion.   
  
Biyomon, seeing her partner's distress, asks her what is wrong. "Are you okay Samantha?" she asks.  
  
"Biyomon, what is the meaning of compassion?" Samantha asks, her voice dull.   
  
"It means to be sympathetic of other peoples and Digimon's feelings," Biyomon replies, "how can you not know that Samantha?"  
  
"I don't know," Samantha says, "I guess no one ever showed me any real compassion. My parents sent me and my brother away without asking how we felt about it. Not one of my relatives ever asked me how I felt abut it. They never even looked at me when I was looking at them."  
  
"That's so sad," Biyomon says, "Digimon do not have families. We have friends."  
  
"You're lucky," Samantha mutters.  
  
  
As the group searches for Samantha's Crest Weapon, Biyomon thinks to herself.  
  
'Samantha shouldn't doubt herself,' she thinks, 'Seraphimon said she was destined to wield the Crest Weapon of Compassion, and he should know. He is the wisest of all Digimon. If he says that Samantha should have a weapon fueled by compassion, then she has enough compassion to fuel it. But she just has to realize it first for the weapon to work..'  
  
Jesse and Heromon stay away slightly from the other DigiDestined as they search. The two had stayed away from the others as much as possible without seeming rude since they had returned.   
  
"They still have no idea what they are up against," Heromon remarks as he watches Daniel and Tapirmon play.  
  
"We don't exactly know what we are up against either, but we have a much better idea than they do," Jesse replies as he checks a stone column.  
  
"True, but do you think we should tell them?" Heromon asks.  
  
"Tell them of our experience in the Dark Ocean?" Jesse replies, "I think not. It would scare them witless. They would think our mission is doomed here and now. We must carry on with the Hope that we can win."  
  
"Daniel is the key to victory, I believe," Heromon says as he watches Daniel intently.  
  
"So young, so carefree, so full of life and energy," Jesse murmurs as he too watches Daniel.  
  
"The power of his Crest and Crest Weapon will likely be our most powerful weapons against the Beast of Darkness," Heromon says.  
  
"But without everyone's Crest and Crest Weapon in full use, it won't even matter," Jesse says. He pushes a small boulder away from a small building.   
  
"I think I found it!" he calls out to the others.  
  
A the rest of the group rush to Jesse and Heromon's location, Samantha just glares at Jesse from where she was standing. Why did he have to be the one to find it? Shouldn't it be her, since it was her Crest Weapon? Angry, she jogs over to see what their oldest member had found.  
  
"I feel a power eminating from this place," Magimon says, "it is very strong. It feels somewhat similar to the power of Jesse and Daniel's Crest Weapons."  
  
"Is it my Crest Weapon?" Samantha asks.  
  
"Possibly," Magimon replies, "but I can't tell. My abilities are limited when I'm in my Rookie form."  
  
"Well, lets go in and see what is in there," Samantha huffs. She takes a step towards the door of the building.  
  
Jesse takes in a sharp breath. He had felt a powerful forece field that would block anyone trying to get in.   
  
Samantha just walks right on in. The others looked at Jesse curiously, wondering why he had been acting odd just then.  
  
"I thought there would be something stopping us from going in," he explains, "but I guess I was wrong."  
  
He begins to follow Samantha, but walks straight into the force field that hadn't stopped Samantha. Stepping back for a moment, Jesse glares at the seemingly empty space before him.   
  
"Appears you were wrong about being wrong," Biyomon remarks.   
  
"Indeed he was!" a very loud voice behind and above them bellows.   
  
The DigiDestined look behind them to see a large Digimon that resembled a parrot.  
  
"It's Parrotmon!" Biyomon shrieks, "an Ultimate level Bird Digimon that can fly exceedingly fast. His Sonic Destroyer is very destructive."  
  
"Indeed it is," Parrotmon chortles before unleashing his attack, "Sonic Destroyer!"  
  
Powerful winds come hurtling towards the DigiDestined.  
  
"Magimon digivolve to Wizardmon!"   
  
"Heromon digivolve to Warriormon!"  
  
"Tapirmon digivolve to Apemon!"  
  
"Eggmon digivolve to Tamamon!"   
  
"Blazing Syndrome!" Tamamon's attack collides with Parrotmon's, but is overpowered. Human and Digimon alike hit the ground to avoid being hit by the attack.  
  
"It's gonna take all of us to hold him off," Pixiemon says, "if Samantha can get back here with her Crest Weapon and get Biyomon to digivolve to Ultimate, then we can defeat him."  
  
"What about Mammothmon?" Daniel asks.  
  
"Get Apemon to digivolve right now!" Jesse bellows, "we need all the help we can get here!" Daniel's Crest begins to glow.   
  
"Apemon digivolve to Mammothmon!" Apemon calls out.   
  
The moment the light of digivolution fades, Mammothmon launches his Tusk Crusher attack at Parrotmon. The tusk missiles hit Parrotmon's chest, but only slightly inconvenienced him.  
  
"Sonic Destroyer!" Parrotmon calls out, unleashing the gale force winds at the Digimon.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Samantha was walking through the building towards a pulsating yellow light. As she walks on, the light gets brighter. She eventually comes to a room with a pedastal in the center. The light seems to be eminating from an object resting on the pedastal. Samantha cautiously walks up to the pedastal. When she steps up to the pedastal, she sees what is giving off the light.   
  
It is a shield. The shield is silver, and is circular in shape. It has a gold edge, and a golden circle surrounding a design. The design is of a triangle with a heart inside. The design is yellow, and is what is giving off the light.   
  
"It's beautiful," Samantha whispers. She reaches for the shield. The moment she touches the shield, the light fades, and the room is bathed in darkness. Samantha looks around, her hands still on the shield.   
  
"What's going on?" she asks. She tries to lift the shield. It doesn't budge. This upsets Samantha.  
  
"This is my Crest Weapon!" she says forcefully, "I should be able to lift it and use it!"   
  
The Crest on the Crest Weapon shines and an image forms in front of Samantha. She could see her parents. They were sending her to her aunt and uncle in America. They knew that she and her brother weren't adjusting well to living in England, but they couldn't move because of their jobs. So they were sending them to family so they could be happy.   
  
Samantha just watches the scene play befor eher. Her parents didn't want to send her and her brother away, but they wanted them to be happy. A tear slides down Samantha's cheek. That was what they were feeling? Sadness? They had put on such happy faces when they left. Samantha had thought that they wanted them away. So they could be alone without having to worry about two brats. No, one brat and a little angel. Daniel was always so perfect. He had cried for a month when they were sent to America., but he eventually got over it and made some friends. But Samantha had just stayed away from others. She emotionally hardened herself, not letting anything get through to her. The only weak spot in it all was that she cared deeply for and watched over her brother.   
  
Tears are now flowing freely from Samantha's eyes as she watches the scene fade.   
  
"So that's what compassion is," she murmurs, "my parents did care for me. They wanted me and Daniel to be happy, even if it meant sending us away."   
  
At that moment, the Crest on the Crest Weapon of Compassion flares up and lights up the entire room. Samantha lifts the Crest Weapon of Compassion and fits it on her left arm.   
  
"Now its time for me to go back and show the others my Crest Weapon," she says with a grin. She jogs out of the building.   
  
  
When she exits the building, she sees the battle going on. She runs up beside Daniel, putting the shield between the tow of them and any possible harm.   
  
"Sis, is that your Crest Weapon?" Daniel asks.  
  
"Yes it is bro," Samantha says, "now its time for Biyomon to digivolve to help." Her digivice begins to glow.   
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!" Biyomon calls out. Birdramon takes ot the sky, flrying higher than Parrotmon.   
  
"Meteor Wing!" She calls out, sending the fireballs at Parrotmon.   
  
"Sonic Destroyer!" Parrotmon calls out, overwhelming Birdramon's attack and hitting Birdramon. Birdramon falls out of the sky and hits the ground.  
  
"Birdramon!" Samantha calls out, fearing for her partner's life. Birdramon struggles to get up.   
  
"Birdramon," Samantha says softly. The Crest on the Crest Weapon of Compasion begins to glow. A yellow light shoots out of the Crest Weapon and hits Birdramon.  
  
"Birdramon digivolve to…." Birdramon says, as light and flames begin to surround her. The flames disappear and the mighty Garudamon is in her place.  
  
"Garudamon!" Garudamon finishes.   
  
"Garudamon is the ruler of the skies," Pixiemon comments, "she soars over everything and uses her Wing Blade attack to destroy evildoers. Her power is legendary."  
  
"Wing Blade!" Garudamon calls out, fire surrounding and and being launched at Parrotmon in the form of a firebird. Parrotmon counters with his Sonic Destroyer.The attacks collide with one another and explode.  
  
Garudamon moves in closer and begins a grappling contest with Parrotmon. The two mighty Ultimate level Digimon struggle against each othe, neither one giving the other any quarter.   
  
Mammothmon looks like he is about to join in the battle, but Warriormon stops him.  
  
"This is Garudamon's battle now," he says, "it would be dishonorable to interfere. Don't worry, she can take care of herself."  
  
"Garudamon hits Parrotmon with her Eagle Claw attack, grabs Parrotmon's right forearm, and uses a judo throw to send Parrotmon over her shoulder. Parrotmon lands in a heap on the ground.   
  
"Wing Blade!" Garudamon call sout, sending the attack at Parrotmon once again.   
  
Suddenly, the sky darkens. A completely maleveolent voice fills the sky.   
  
"Parrotmon, you are a disgrace!" the voice says in a bone chilling tone, "you are no match for these DigiDestined. I shall now send you to their world to wreak havoc."  
  
A lightning bolt hits Parrotmon and he disappears.  
  
"What happened to him?" Samantha demands. All of the Digimon de-digivolve to their Rookie forms, except for Wizardmon who stays as he is and Garudamon who de-digivolves all the way back to Yokomon.   
  
Yokomon runs up to Samantha and leaps into her arms.  
  
"You did I!" she chirps, "you found compassion within your heart and it enabled me to digivolve!" She nuzzles Samantha.  
  
"It was nothing," Samantha says coolly.  
  
"Nice job, Samantha," Jesse says, sheathing the Crest Weapon of Honor, "a very nice job."   
  
Samantha just shrugs the comment away.   
  
"But that voice says he sent Parrotmon to our world," James says, completely scared from hearing that voice, "what are we to do?"  
  
"Don't worry," Pixiemon says, "I'm sure the people of your world will be able to defend themselves against Parrotmon."  
  
"I sure hope so," Brian says, "otherwise, we'll be going home to a wasteland."  
  
  
  
So, what do you think? Probably not my best chapter, but good. It took me an unbelievable amount of time to write the part where Samantha finds compassion within her. Well, please review. Any e-mail comments can be sent to Plata12@aol.com 


	23. Chapter 22: Courage Born

Well, another chapter out, another chapter that I loved writing.   
  
  
"Where should we go next?" Daniel asks, "Brian and James have yet to get their Crest Weapons. Whose should we go and get?"  
  
"The Koromon Village is closer, so it would be wiser to go and get Brian's Crest Weapon first," Jesse says, "not to mention the fact that it would be to our advantage since Wizardmon is in his Champion form and wouldn't have to waste time and energy digivolving to Champion before digivolving to Ultimate."  
  
"That does make sense," Samantha says, "and Wizardmon is probably the strongest Digimon we have next to Heromon."  
  
"A Rookie with the strength of a Champion," Tapirmon mutters, "its almost unheard of. It's not too unheard of to find a Champion as strong as an Ultimate. Leomon is an example of such, as was Vilemon. And while its rare, there has been an occasion where an Ultimate was as powerful as a Mega. Seraphimon's Ultimate form is said to be stronger than most Mega's."  
  
"And then there are the Mega's who are unbelievably strong you would think they are at yet another level," Heromon says, "Seraphimon is the only known such Digimon. It is rumored that there is another level called "Armor" that is between a Rookie and Champion in actual digivolution, but has the power between that of a Champion and an Ultimate."  
  
"Armor, you say?" Jesse asks, "do you know the names of any Digimon that would be an Armor level Digimon?"  
  
"I do, but what would it matter?" Heromon asks.  
  
"Because when we were getting Daniel's Crest Weapon, I fought a Digimon called Shurimon who said he was an Armor level Digimon," Jesse explains, "he said his name was Shurimon. He was quite the adversary. You saw how beat up I was when we got back."  
  
"You're still healing from that fight," Heromon points out, "how strong was Shurimon?"  
  
"If Daniel hadn't gotten him from behind with his Crest Weapon, he would have had me," Jesse says, looking at Daniel with something akin to pride, "in fact, Shurimon was about to finish me off when Daniel got him."  
  
"Way to go, little bro," Samantha says, ruffling Daniel's hair, "imagine if mom and dad saw you now. They'd be so proud."  
  
"Actually, they would probably be scared out of their wits if they knew what kind of danger their kids would be in," Jesse says solemnly, "when Heromon and I were in the Dark Ocean, we witnessed true evil. If that was just a comparison of the power of the Beast of Darkness, then we'll need everything we can get to defeat him. Dragomon was merely a lackey and look at what he was able to do to Seraphimon. And seraphimon had every possible advantage."  
  
"Except surprise," Heromon says, "Dragomon got Seraphimon when his back was turned and he was distracted. I'll bet in an actual fight Seraphimon would obliterate Dragomon."  
  
"Hopefully we'll never have to find out," Jesse says, "because if we do, then that will mean that a gateway of sorts to the Dark Ocean has been opened that the beings there can come through." Heromon nods his head in agreement.  
  
"Hopefully the Beast of Darkness does not have that kind of power," Heromon says, "if he does, then we'll really be in for a fight."  
  
"Well, lets quite this talk about the Beast of Darkness and go and get my Crest Weapon," Brian says, ending the conversation. The group heads out for the Koromon village. It takes them two days, but they arrive. The Koromon greet them happily, offering them plenty of food (in a village filled with nothing but In Training Digimon, there's sure to be lots of food, wouldn't you think?) and a place to sleep. They knew where the Crest Weapon of Courage was. Occasionally it would select a Koromon that was exceptional and enable it to digivolve all the way to the Champion, sometimes the Ultimate, and once the Mega level.   
  
The day after they arrive, the Koromon chiftan, which was actually an Agumon, takes them to the waterfall. Little did the DigiDestined know that many years later the next group of DigiDestined would use this same cave to escape from a Digimon named Etemon.   
  
"We always go to this cave for safety when we are under attack," Agumon explains, "and occasionally the Crest Weapon of Courage will react to one of us and digivolve us to a level high enough to protect the village. Once, long ago, it even Warp Digivolved an Agumon like myself to the Mega level."  
  
"What is the Mega level of an Agumon?" Brian asks.  
  
"We do not know what Digimon he Warp Digivolved to," Agumon says with a sigh, "because after the battle, he left. No Koromon saw him leave, but we do know that he is still alive. If he has been training all of those years and he shows up, then he would be a formidable ally indeed agains the Beast of Darkness."   
  
"Indeed he would," Jesse says, "just like Seraphimon is proving to be. Piximon is a great ally as well. So were Leomon and Centarumon when we needed them."  
  
"You are lucky to have Piximon train you as well as look out for you," Agumon says as they near the waterfall, "his fighting prowess is legendary. If he is training you then you must be mighty warriors indeed."  
  
"Yes, these children are strong of will and character," Piximon says, "though the Beast of Darkness will be a mighty opponent, even for them."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, Piximon, that we are not children?" Jesse asks plaintively.   
  
"Until you prove yourselves worthy to be called otherwise," Piximon replies simply.  
  
"I stayed in the Dark Ocean for I don't even want to remember how long and I'm not worthy to be called something other than child?" Jesse demands hotly.  
  
"You did \not have a choice in that," Piximon replies, "nothing you have done so far has shown you have done anything out of choice. Children do what they do because they are forced to. To be something more you must do something with no visible gain on your part."  
  
"And by the time that happens on this adventure, we'll be old and gray," Jesse mutters.  
  
"Can we even age here?" Daniel asks.  
  
"I do not know if humans age here in the Digital World," Piximon replies, "but Digimon do age, in a way. Their data, if they are not used to battle, eventually gets old and they eventually just pass on, reforming as a new DigiEgg in Primary Village eventually. But it takes many years for this to happen. Sometimes centuries."   
  
"Well, that doesn't answer my question," Daniel retorts. James looks at Daniel oddly. At times like this, you could tell he was Samantha's brother more than just by blood.  
  
"We're at the cave," Agumon announces. The group looks in front of them. The waterfull wasn't that large, but it was beautiful. But there was no sight of a cave.  
  
"Where is the cave?" James demands. Agumon just shrugs.   
  
"It's behind the waterfall," he replies nonchalantly, "you can't even see it unless the river is low and the watefall isn't flowing as fully as normal. You can't even find it unless you're looking hard. That's what makes it such a great safe spot for the inhabitants of the Koromon village to hide in."  
  
"Well, show us the cave then," Samantha demands, "the sooner we find goggle boy's Crest Weapon, the sooner we can go and find James'."  
  
"Whats the rush?" Brian demands, "and whats with the 'goggle boy' comment?"  
  
"Well, you are constantly wearing those stupid goggles," Samantha replies, "and the sooner we get all of this done, the sooner we can go home."  
  
"It could still be months before we get home," Brian retorts.  
  
"We haven't even been here a month," Samantha reminds him, "who's to say that we won't get to go home as soon as we find all of the Crest Weapons?"  
  
"We are here to defeat the Beast of Darkness," Jesse reminds her, "until that is done, we probably won't be able to go home. I myself will not go home until such a vile abomination is stopped!" He said that last part with such conviction and passion that is startled everyone, even Heromon.  
  
"What's gotten into you, Jesse?" Samantha asks, "you really have changed since returning from the Dark Ocean. You get uptight whenever we mention evil and darkness."  
  
"If you spent all that time in a place that was completely devoid of light and color, and yet still be able to see, you would know how I feel," Jesse replies, "I could feel the darkness just closing in. It was crushingly overwhelming. It left nothing. The darkness was enough to drive even the bravest person to the edge of their limits. The darkness tried to overwhelm you, remake you in its image, and the harder you fight it the more it tries because it knows that the more you resist, the sweeter its victory will seem. There is nothing more vile or evil than pure darkness that is a complete aberration of light. It existed only to make what was not its own part of it or destroy it. It left no free will, no thought, only mindless darkness and destruction. It took beings, Digimon of true integrity and honor, and turned them against each other. It made them fight for nothing more than the destruction that would occur. If that won't change someone, then nothing will!"   
  
The others look at Jesse fearfully. His description of the Dark Ocean scared them all witles. Even Piximon was trembling in terror. Only Heromon was largely unaffected. He had lived it all along with Jesse. Time had been taken from them. They had been forced to go through an ordeal no living being should have to got hrough. Piximon looks at Jesse with sympathy in his eyes.   
  
Samantha averts her eyes from looking at Jesse. His speech had filled her with shame. "I'm sorry," she says finally, "we were unable to stand against Dragomon and you and Heromon had to sacrifice yourselves to keep us safe."  
  
"No, I'm sorry," Jesse says softly, "I didn't mean to scare you. But evil is like that. The idea of evil taking over and we simply going back to our world when our staying could turn the tide against it just sickens me. If it comes to that we either have a choice to stay and fight or go home and be safe, I'll stay and fight."  
  
"You are a truly honorable person," Piximon tells him, "but even I do not know when you will be able to return. It may be that once you locate and activate all of the Crest Weapons that you will be able return to your home and not have a choice. Or it may be that you will not be able to return home until the Beast of Darkness is driven back indefinitely or destroyed. Or you may never be able to return home. No one knows. Not Seraphimon, not Gennai's order, not me, no one. You will not know until the time comes for you to know."  
  
"We can never truly defeat evil," Jesse tells him, "we may be able to destroy its more abominable and more tangible creations, but we can never truly destroy evil. Light cannot exist without darkness, but we can diminish it so that we can live normal, peaceful lives."  
  
"You gained much wisdom during your time in the Dark Ocean," Piximon says, "I regret the manner of how you obtained it though."  
  
"Nothing you can do about it," Jesse says, "now, lets go and get Brian's Crest Weapon."  
  
Brian had been visibly shaken by Jesse's words.  
  
'I could never do something like that,' he thinks to himself, 'Jesse syas I'm our leader, but the leader should be the bravest one, the one most willing to keep the rest of the team safe. Jesse was willing to sacrifice his life to keep us alive, even though he had no way of knowing that his sacrifice wouldn't be in vain and we would have all been killed anyway.'  
  
"Brian, are you okay?" Wizardmon asks.  
  
"I'm okay Wizardmon," Brian tells his partner unconvincingly, "just a little nervous."  
  
"You have no reason to be nervous Brian," Wizardmon tells his partner, "we're gonna do all right."  
  
Suddenly, a large creature emerges from the cave.  
  
"It's Devidramon!" Agumon calls out as he runs, "he's a Champion level Dark Dragon Digimon. His Crimson Claw attack is hazardous for your health!"  
  
"Crimson Claw!" Devidramon bellows. His claws glow red and he strikes at the Digimon. Piximon, Heromon, Yokomon, Tapirmon, and Eggmon are all hit.   
  
"He's strong!" Heromon gasps as he tries to get back to his feet, "too strong. We need to digivolve!"  
  
"You're too hurt to fight!" Jesse says.  
  
"Magical Game!" Wizardmon says as he attacks. The energy splays over Devidramon's head.  
  
"Crimson Claw!" Devidramon bellows as he attacks again. Wizardmon flies over the attack and counters with his Magical Game.  
  
"Brian, we'll keep Devidramon busy," Jesse says, "go and get your Crest Weapon."  
  
"Okay," Brian says meekly. He runs towards the cave.  
  
"Crimson Claw!" Devidramon bellows. The attack heads straight for Brian.  
  
Samantha jumps in front of the attack and blocks it with her Crest Weapon. Her Crest Weapon shines brightly.  
  
Yokomon digivolve to Biymon!" Yokomon calls out, "Spiral Twister!"  
  
The spiraling green flame hits Devidramon with hardly any effect. Devidramon growls and swipes at Biyomon with a claw.  
  
"Tapirmon, digivolve!" Daniel cries out. His Digivice glows brightly.  
  
"Tapirmon digivolve to Apemon!" Tapirmon calls out, "Metallic Fur!" Apermon launches the metallic hair at Devidramon, but it has little effect on the Dark Dragon.  
  
"Crimson Claw!" Devidramon bellows. Apemon blocks the attack with his Mega Bone Stick, but just barely. The attack knocks him into a tree.  
  
"Apemon!" Daniel cries out, worried for his friend.  
  
"Don't worry Daniel," Apemon grunts as he gets back to his feet, "it'll take more than this to defeat me."  
  
  
Meanwhile, Brian manages to get inside of the cave. He wanders through the cave, hoping to find his Crest Weapon. Finally, he comes to the end. There is a pedestal with a symbol shining behind it. It looked like a sun or something. It glowed orange. On the pedestal was a lantern with the same symbol on it.   
  
"So this is the Crest Weapon of Courage," Brian murmurs, "sure doesn't look like much of a Weapon." He reaches for it, but an orange lightning bolt strikes his hand and knocks it away from the lantern.   
  
"What the?" Brian exclaims, "what happened?"  
  
A voice speaks within his mind. It was his own voice, telling him what he had thought after Jesse had told them of his experience in the Dark Ocean. And Brian knew then what had happened.   
  
'My Crest Weapon is supposed to be the Crest Weapon of Courage,' he thinks, 'I'm afraid and unworthy of wielding it.'   
  
A picture appears before him. It is what was going on outside. His friends were fighting Devidramon. Biyomon was unconscious, as was Eggmon. Apemon and Heromon were barely hanging on. Wizardmon was seriously beat up, but still hanging in there. Samantha was guarding the others with her Crest Weapon. Daniel was strengthening Apemon with the power of his Crest Weapon, and Jesse appeared to be trying to find an opportune time to attack. James looked terrified. Piximon was unconscious.   
  
'They need my help,' Brian thinks, 'but how can I help them? Wizardmon can't digivolve to Ultimate without the power of my Crest Weapon, and I can't help in any other way. And I can't even touch my Crest Weapon because I'm afraid.'  
  
'What are you afraid of?' that same voice from before asks him.  
  
"I don't know," Brian responds out loud.  
  
'Yes you do,' the voice tells him.  
  
"Then what am I afraid of?" Brian demands.  
  
'You know,' the voice tells him, 'you are afraid that darkness will win.'  
  
"Yes, I am afraid of that," Brian admits, "but what can 4 teenagers and a kid do to stop something like the Beast of Darkness?"  
  
'Everything,' the voice tells him, 'Courage, Compassion, Honor, Perseverence, and Faith. These powers are enough to hold back the Darkness. But coupled with the powers of true Faith, Spirit, Integrity, Wisdom, and Life, not even the Darkness can win.'  
  
"Our Crest Weapons," Brian murmurs, "those are what they represent. Courage, Faith, Compassion, Perseverence, and Honor. And our Crests. Integrity, Faith, Wisdom, Spirit, and Life. With these, are we able to win?"  
  
'Anything is possible,' ther voice tells him, 'it is even possible for the simple wisdom of a child bring Hope to a hopeless situation.'  
  
"Then we can win," Brian says confidently, though somewhat shakily, "and if we can win, we should fight."  
  
At that, the lantern glows brightly. Brian could now see that it had the same symbol on it as what was on the wall behind. The Crest of Courage. He reaches over and picks it up. As soon as he does, light comes forth from the Crest Weapon of Courage and illuminates the cave. The light spills forth from the cave and bathes Wizardmon.   
  
"I feel my strength returning," he gasps, "Wizardmon digivolve to MetalWizardmon!"  
  
Light envelopes Wizardmon. His staff takes on a more mechanical look. Energy comes forth from his hat and become a helmet with the same basic chape. A metal breastplate forms. His right arm becomes cybernetic and a shoulder pad forms over his left should and forms a shield similar to that of MagnaAngemon's.   
  
"Its MetalWizardmon," Heromon says as he struggles to his feet, "he is an Ultimate level Wizard Digimon. His Thunder Flash attack is incredible. It's a good thing he's on our side."  
  
"Devidramon, you are going down," Wizardmon says. His voice had gotten more synthetic, as if he was partially speaking through a synthesizer or something. He removes his cape and holds it in front of him.   
  
"Magical Blades!" he calls out, removing the cape from in front of him. Three swords go flying at Devidramon. The blades cut through Devidramon, but do not do a lot of damage.   
  
"Crimson Claw!" Devidramon bellows as he attacks again. MetalWizardmon blocks the attack with his left arm and strikes again. This time he focuses energy in front of him in the form of a purple-white orb.   
  
"Thunder Flash!" he calls out, launching the attack at Devidramon. The attack rams into Devidramon's head, knocking him back into the rock walls.  
  
"Hey guys, is MetalWizardmon cool or what?" Brian asks as he comes out holding his Crest Weapon, "glad we came here first."  
  
"Is that your Crest Weapon?" Jesse asks, sheathing the Crest Weapon of Honor. Samantha stays between the group and Devidramon in case he managed to get an attack in.  
  
"Yep, this is the Crest Weapon of Courage," Brian says, "what do you think?"  
  
"Well, it can't truly be used as a weapon beyind enabling Wizardmon to digivolve to Ultimate, but it can be useful in situations that our Crest Weapons wouldn't be useful."  
  
"Don't you think MetalWizardmon needs help?" Samantha asks, eyeing the battle. From the looks of it, it could go either way.  
  
"Apemon!" Daniel cries out, his Crest Weapon unsheathed and beginning to glow, "digivolve!"  
  
"Apemon digivolve to Mammothmon!" Apemon calls out.   
  
"Tusk Crusher!" Mammothmon calls out, launching his tusk missiles at Devidramon.  
  
"Heromon, help 'em out!" Jesse says, his Digivice glowing.  
  
"Heromon digivolve to Warriormon!" Heromon calls out.  
  
"Warrior Sword!" Warriormon yells, charging his sword then slashing hard at Devidramon.   
  
"Thunder Flash!" MetalWizardmon, launching the purple-white energy ball at Devidramon.  
  
"Tusk Crusher!" Mammothmon yells, launching his tusk missiles again.  
  
The Tusk Crusher hits first, then the Warrior Sword, and finally the Thunder Flash. The combined power of the three attacks completely obliterate Devidramon.  
  
The Heromon dedigivolves to Chosenmon while MetalWizardmon dedigivolves to Magimon and Mammothmon dedigivolves to Mokumon.  
  
The DigiDestined run to their partners except for Jesse. He runs to Piximon to make sure he is okay.  
  
"You okay?" Jesse asks the little pink fuzzball.  
  
"Yep," Piximon replies as he gets back to his feet, "though if the next evil Digimon we come across is stronger than Devidramon I won't be much help.  
  
"You are all welcome to stay with us until you are ready to travel again," Agumon says as he walks back up. Behind him was the entire population of the Koromon village, including a few newly digivolved Agumon.  
  
"Where did those new Agumon come from?" Brian asks.  
  
"When you touched the Crest Weapon, the light that shone from it was energy. Energy not only for Wizardmon to digivolve into MetalWizardmon, but energy for some of us to digivolve to Rookie," the chief Agumon explains.  
  
"I say we take them up on their offer," James says, "we'lre all pretty beat up and we need the rest."  
  
"Agreed," Brian says, nodding his head. He turns to face tha Gumon chief. "We would be honored to stay with you," he says.  
  
"Then let us return to the village," Agumon says, "this victory needs a victory feast!"   
  
The Koromon and all of the other Digimon cheer at the thought of a feast.  
  
  
  
Well, how was that? I've been a bit lazy, so it would seem, but in truth a writer's block on Digimon fics claimed me. My muses were finally able to beat it back. Hopefully the next chapter won't be as tough to write. Please review. 


	24. Chapter 23: Perseverance has its Rewards

Wow, another chapter already? Go me!  
  
  
It was two days after the defeat of the Devidramon. The DigiDestined, their Digimon, and Piximon were all well rested and ready to go and get the last Crest Weapon.   
  
"Thanks guys!" Samantha calls out to the fading forms of the Agumon and Koromon of the Koromon Village as they walk away, "thanks for the hospitality!"  
  
"No problem!" the chief Agumon yells back, "please come again soon!"  
  
"How long should it take us to get to that oil rig?" Jesse asks Pixiemon.  
  
"Perhaps Biyomon could digivolve to Ultimate and give us a ride," Pixiemon suggests, "otherwise it would be several days travel."  
  
"Hey, Biyomon is not a taxi!" Samantha protests.  
  
"Its okay Samantha," Biyomon says, "I can do it."  
  
"If your sure," Samantha says, holding up her Digivive. It begins to glow.  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!" Biyomon calls out.  
  
Samantha pulls the Crest Weapon of Compassion from off her back. The Crest symbol on the shield begins to glow. A light shoots from it into Birdramon.  
  
"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!" Birdramon calls out.  
  
Garudramon holds down one of her claws for the others to climb on to.  
  
"Everybody ready?" Garudamon asks. As soon as every tells her they are ready, she takes to the sky.  
  
"Wow, this is incredible!" James exclaims.  
  
"And we're going to get your Crest Weapon buddy," Eggmon says.  
  
  
A few hours later, they are approaching their destination.  
  
"Wow Garudamon, you sure are handy to have around," James tells the giant Fire Bird Digimon.  
  
"Think nothing of it James," Garudamon says, "this was little trouble for me."  
  
A few moments later Garudamon sets down and puts everyone back on the ground and de-digivolves to Biyomon.  
  
"There's the oil rig!" Eggmon calls out upon sighting it from atop a small hill.  
  
"Yeah, we noticed it before Garudamon set us down, remember?" James tells his excitable little partner.  
  
"Well, lets hurry and find your Crest Weapon!" Eggmon wsays before running towards the refinery.  
  
"Eggmon, wait up for the rest of us!" James yells as he runs after his partner.  
  
"I think those two really complement each other," Jesse remarks as the rest walk at a hurried pace after them.  
  
"How so?" Daniel asks.  
  
"Well, James is a bit shy and reserved while Eggmon is open and carefree," Jesse explains, "and that's pretty much the way the rest of our partners are."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Brian asks.  
  
"Well, Magimon is reserved and cautious, thinking ahead, whereas you leap headfirst into a situation without thinking of the consequences," Jesse replies, "Biyomon is caring and truly compassionate, whereas Samantha practically has to be forced to care about anyone other than her brother."  
  
"Hey!" Samantha protests.  
  
"I'm just telling it as I see it," Jesse replies, "Tapirmon is inquisitive, just like you Daniel. He complements your own personality with his own wisdom. Heromon complements me pretty much the same way. He's a lot like me, though he has his own personality quirks. He's a bit hotheaded whereas I am patient."  
  
"We can all learn a lot from our partner," Brian says, "it's as if they are a missing part of ourselves."  
  
"Now that's a disturbing thought," Samantha comments, "what does that say about Jesse then?" Jesse laughs at this.  
  
"Heromon is what I always wanted to be," Jesse says when he finally stops laughing, "a warrior. Someone who fights for a noble cause with little heed to their own safety. Someone with the well being of someone else placed high above their own."  
  
"And yet, now you are what you wanted to be," Samantha muses. Jesse blinks at that statement. He thinks about it for a moment.  
  
"Admit it Jesse, you are now what you just said you always wanted to be: a hrero," Heromon tells his partner.  
  
"You're not a hero unless you've done something truly heroic," Jesse retorts, "and so far I have done absolutely nothing heroic."  
  
"What about fighting Dragomon or destroying Vilemon?" Brian asks.  
  
"Fighting Dragomon like that was stupid and we just got lucky when it came to defeating Vilemon," Jesse replies simply.  
  
Would you risk yourself against Dragomon again if the situation was again uncertain?" Pixiemon asks.  
  
"Probably," Jesse replies, "the lives of these kids is truly my responsibility even though I let Brian make the decision. If something happened to any of them before this adventure is over that will leave a lasting mark, then I'd never be able to forgive myself?"  
  
"What do you think nearly getting yourself killed against Dragomon did to us?" Samantha cries out, "you probably scared years out of our lives from that stunt!"  
  
"You've got a point," Jesse muses, "and yet I was still acting with your safety in mind. MagnaWarriormon and I were the only ones capable of defeating him. And yet all we were able to do was seal him away in the Dark Ocean. And we nearly got sealed away with him."  
  
"Hey, we're there," Daniel tells them, interrupting their arugement.  
  
They look at the building before them. Sure enough, they had made it to the oil refinery. But James and Eggmon had already disappeared into it, probably to look for their Crest Weapon.  
  
"Well, should we go and look for them or wait until they come out?" Jesse asks.  
  
"Dark Deluge!" A evil sounding voice cries out. Black and yellow flames spew forth in front of them.  
  
"It's MarineDevimon!" Heromon cries out as he draws his sword, "he's a Sea Animal Digimon, but he's extremely evil and powerful. He is aligned with the powers of Darkness. His Dark Deluge is extremely potent. He's an Ultimate level Digimon."  
  
"Well then, I guess you had better digivolve!" Jesse says, holding up his Digivice. Brian, Samantha, and Daniel do the same.  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!" Biyomon calls out.  
  
"Magimon digivolve to Wizardmon!" Magimon calls out.  
  
"Tapirmon digivolve to Apemon!" Tapirmon calls out.  
  
"Heromon digivolve to Warrior!" Heromon calls out.  
  
Samantha, Brian, and Daniel's Crest Weapons light up with their distinctive colors. A beam of light comes forth from each Crest Weapon and hits the Digimon.  
  
"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!" Birdramon calls out.  
  
"Apemon digivolve to Mammothmon!" Apemon calls out.  
  
"Wizardmon digivolve to MetalWizardmon!" Wizardmon calls out.  
  
"Dark Deluge!" MarineDevimon bellows as he attacks with his dark flames pewing from his motuh.  
  
"Boy, does he need a breath mint!" Jesse says as a foul stink overcomes them.  
  
"That's not MarineDevimon!" Pixiemon calls out, "that's Raremon! I'd recognize that stink anywhere!" Suddenly, a large, reeking, ugly looking Digimon appears from the water. Jesse had assumed that it was just garbage. He wasn't far off.  
  
"Raremon is a foul Digimon who uses his Breath of Decay to force his enemies to decompose," Pixiemon explains as he readies to battle Raremon, "he's almost as lethal as his odor!"  
  
"Breath of Decay!" Raremon calls out, sending a noxious green cloud after Pixiemon. Pixiemon retreats to a higher altitude whee the smell and the attack won't reach him. Unfortunately, Jesse and the other humans weren't so lucky. They didn't get hit with the attack, but the odor was bad enough.  
  
"Pit Bomb!" Pixiemon calls out, sending his trademark attack at Raremon. The attack hits Raremon and he immediately dissolves.  
  
  
Meanwhile, James and Eggmon were wandering aimlessly through the oil refinery. They were hopelessly lost.  
  
"Look on the bright side James, as least you're lost with me," Eggmon says.  
  
"A lot of good that is doing me," James sighs, "you're worse than my cousins when it comes to jokes. And what you call charm I call foolishness."  
  
"Hey, just because you don't have any charm doesn't mean I don't have to!" Eggomon retorts.  
  
"Hey, is it me, or is there a strange glow at the end of this hall?" James asks suddenly.   
  
"Huh?" Eggmon asks.  
  
"Look ahead," James says, pointing.  
  
Indeed, a faint purple glow was emanating from around a corner up ahead.  
  
"Think that's the Crest Weapon?" Eggmon asks.  
  
"Judging from the descriptions that the others gave, more than likely," James says.  
  
"Everyone except for Jesse," Eggmon corrects, "he never really described his journey in Infinity Mountain."  
  
"Yeah, but I'll bet it was similar to this," James says, "only the glow was a different color."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for, lets go!" Eggmon says, taking off for the hallway where the glow was coming from.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" James cries out as he rushes after Eggmon.   
  
Sure enough, the glow was emanating from what was without a doubt a Crest Weapon. It was a staff, and on one end of it was a symbol that meant Perseverance.  
  
"So this is my Crest Weapon," James mutters, "too bad it doesn't fit me. I just take what life gives me and make do with that."  
  
"And what do you think preseverance means?" Eggmon asks, "it means that you can handle whatever task you are given without it taking much out of you. Out of everyone, you handled Jesse and Heromon's disappearance the best. You just do not give yourself enough credit buddy."  
  
James is silent.  
  
"Think about it," Eggmon tells him, "everything that has happened to you since you arrived in the Digital World hardly affects you. You just take it and move on. If that's not perseverance, then what is?"  
  
After a moment, James agrees with him. "You're right," he tells Eggmon, "I do handle all of this pretty well. Maybe I do deserve the Crest Weapon of Perseverance."  
  
"Well, then pick it up!" Eggmon tells him. James reaches for the Crest Weapon of Perseverance. The moment he touches it, the light flares up radiantly around it, though it looks as if the Crest itself on the Crest Weapon was pulling it all in. A few seconds later, the Crest Weapon is lifted off of its Pedastal and rests in James' hands.   
  
"This is so cool," James murmurs, "let's go and show the others."  
  
"Right!" Eggmon says cheerfully. The two walk out to find the others. But what they come across is not a welcoming sight. Of the various Digimon, the four Ultimates and the single Champion, only Warriormon was having any effect on MarineDevimon due to the effects of his Warrior Beam and Warrior Sword attacks.  
  
"Oh no!" James wails, "we've got to help them!" He holds up his Digivice. It begins to glow.  
  
"Eggmon digivolve to Tamamon!" Eggmon calls out. He rushes at MarineDevimon.  
  
"Blazing Syndrome!" he yells, launching the fire attack at MarineDevimon. It collides with the back of his head, stopping his Dark Deluge attack in his mouth. He turns to face tamamon and unleashes the interrupted attack at him.  
  
The dark flames hit Tamamon and knock him against the wall.  
  
"Tamamon!" James cries out, afraid for his friend.  
  
"James, get to safety," Tamamon grunts, "quickly, before its too late."  
  
Warrior rushes in and tries to get MarineDevimon's attention again, but to no avail. MarineDevimon just knocks him away with a tentacle, rendering him dazed.  
  
"Wing Blade!" Garudamon yells, launching her firebird attack at MarineDevimon.  
  
"Thunder Blades!" MetalWizardmon calls out, sending his magical sword at MarineDevimon's tentacles.   
  
"Tusk Crusher!" Mammothmon yells, launching his tusk torpedoes.   
  
"Pit Bomb!" Pixiemon yells, sending his bomb at MarineDevimon's skull.   
  
MarineDevimon takes the abuse of the attacks. It looked as if they were finally wearing him down, but he still looked in better shape than the other Digimon.  
  
"He's just too strong!" Mammothmon gasps as he collapses in exhaustion.   
  
"Don't say that!" MetalWizardmon says as he kneels down in exhaustion.  
  
"But Mammothmon is right," Garudamon says as she falls to the ground, "MarineDevimon is just too strong."  
  
"I think I'll take down the annoying new one first," MarineDevimon chuckles, "just because he intrigues me." He lashes out with a tentacle, aiming right for Tamamon's chest.  
  
Suddenly, a bright purple light flares up and a distinct clang is heard. The DigiDestined look at Tamamon and gasp.   
  
James was blocking the tentacle with his Crest Weapon. But a brief flick of the tentacle knocks him away. Grunting, James struggles back to his feet.  
  
"Face it, you are doomed!" MarineDevimon laughs evilly.  
  
"Even if you destroy us, others will surely come and defeat you," James grunts, "we will persevere and defeat you and the Beast of Darkness eventually."  
  
At that, a beam of purple light erupts from the Crest on the Crest Weapon of Perseverance and hits Tamamon.  
  
"Tamamon digivolve to Digitamamon!" Tamamon calls out. When the light fades, Digitamamon is standing there.  
  
"Digitamamon is an Ultimate level Egg Digimon," Pixiemon says from above, "his Nightmare Syndromer attack will help us in our battle. When his shell is closed up, nothing can hurt him."  
  
"Nightmare Syndromer!" Digitamamon calls out, sending the black phantasm at MarineDevimon from within the space where you could see his glowing yellow eyes.   
  
The attack hits MarineDevimon in the face, snapping his head back and sending him sprawling in the water.   
  
"Warrior Beam!" Warriormon calls out. The attack burns through one of MarineDevimon's tentacles.   
  
"Don't give up guys!" Warriormon tells the others, "with Digitamamon on our side, we're sure to win."  
  
"Dark Deluge!" MarineDevimon bellows, launching the dark flames at Digitamamon.  
  
Digitamamon pulls in his legs and closes his eye port. The attack hits him, but does not visible damage. Digitamamon immediately springs back into action firing his Nightmare Syndromer.  
  
"Nightmare Syndromer!" he calls out. The attack hits MarineDevimon in the face.   
  
The battle ensues for several more minutes. Finally, the DigiDestined Digimon manage to subdue MarineDevimon, but not destroy him. Everyone, even Digitamamon, is bone tired.  
  
"Man, his power is incredible," Jesse pants, "it's too bad he's not on our side."  
  
Suddenlt, a beam of dark energy comes down from the sky and revitalizes MarineDevimon, undoing all of the damage that had been done to him during the battle.  
  
"Oh man, we are so screwed," Jesse mutters as MarineDevimon bellows and attacks, knocking Pixiemon, Garudamon, and Mammothmon out in one blow.  
  
"Nightmare Syndromer!"   
  
"Thunder Blades!"   
  
"Warrior Beam!"   
  
The three attacks hit MarineDevimon, but they are at best only at half strength.   
  
"Correction, we are royally screwed," Jesse says.  
  
"Don't give up," Digitamamon says, "we can still beat him."  
  
"Oh, we'll beat him all right," Jesse says, "or we'll die trying."  
  
  
  
By the way, I've decided to model Eggmon's personality as much as I can from a mix of Digitamamon's and Gomamon's. In a way, James is Joe's predecessor. Armadillomon is a little bit like Gomamon, so Eggmon will be as well (bad jokes and all). Also, Eggmon sounds a lot like Gomamon. I don't know why, it just seems like Gomamon's voice sounds best. Not to mention it sounds the coolect out of all of the Rookie level DigiDestined Digimon.  
  
Next chapter: Danged if I know what'll happen. All I know is that something big is gonna happen and it concerns MarineDevimon. 


	25. Chapter 24: The Price of Honor

"Are you sure we can beat him?" Samantha asks, "we had a hard enough time wearing him out."  
  
"Like I said, we'll beat him or die trying," Jesse says with a dangerous edge to his voice. He draws the Crest Weapon of Honor.  
  
"Warrior Beam!" Warriormon calls out, sending the energy blast from his hand at MarineDevimon.  
  
MarineDevimon blocks the attack with a tentacle. As powerful as an average ultimate he may be, and with a holy effect to his attack for good measure against MarineDevimon, Warriormon was still outclassed by the powerful Ultimate.  
  
"Dark Deluge!" MarineDevimon bellows as he fires another lbast of dark fire at Warriormon, who promptly dodges it.  
  
"Nightmare Syndromer!" Digitamamon calls out.   
  
"Thunder Blades!" MetalWizardmon calls out.  
  
Unfortunately, the attacks still didn't do much damage. MarineDevimon knocks them all about with a sweep of his tentacles. MetalWizardmon lands near the DigiDestined.  
  
"That sit, we're beaten," James says, "there's no way we can beat him."  
  
"Don't give up," MetalWizardmon gasps, "where is the honor in surrender?"  
  
"There is no honor in surrender, or giving in to evil," Jesse says, holding his Crest Weapon in his right hand, "evil must be fought. That is the only honorable thing to do against evil."   
  
As soon as those words leave his lips, Jesse's Crest Weapon flares up with the same odd green glow that it had emanated when he had first touched it. The light shoots from the tip and into Warriormon's back.  
  
"Warriormon digivolve to MagnaWarriormon!" Warriormon calls out. When the light fades, MagnaWarriormon is standing there, ready for battle and looking completely refreshed.  
  
"Why did you get the easy one?" Samantha demands.  
  
"Easy?" Jesse asks incredulously, "I've been contemplating this sword ever since I got it. Even more so once I saw the nature of the other Crest Weapons. You call that easy?"  
  
"Guess not," Samantha says wryly, "tear him up, MagnaWarriormon!"   
  
MagnaWarriormon draws his sword.  
  
"MarineDevimon, you serve an evil and abominable master," MagnaWarriormon says calmly, "and you delight in attacking other Digimon and causing them pain. You are no better than Dragomon. I shall destroy you." With that, he carves the Crest of Honor in the air.  
  
"Magna Wave!" he calls out. The Crest lights up and a wave of energy goes careening towards MarineDevimon.  
  
"Dark Deluge!" MarineDevimon calls out. The dark flames collide with the holy attack of MagnaWarriormon. The two attacks struggle against one another, but neither one gains any advantage.   
  
MagnaWarriormon kneels under the strain of keeping the attack going.   
  
"He can't keep it up!" Brian cries out, "he must still be feeling his other wounds."  
  
No sooner than those words had left his mouth than MagnaWarriormon's attack fizzed out. MarineDevimon's Dark Deluge collides with MagnaWarriormon.   
  
MagnaWarriormon is thrown into a nearby building, which collapses on him.  
  
"MagnaWarriormon!" Jesse cries out.  
  
"Dark Deluge!"   
  
Digitamamon jumps in front of the attack, taking the full brunt of it while concealed within his shell. Unfortunately, the force of the blast sends him rocketing some distance away.  
  
"Magibal Blades!" MetalWizardmon calls out, sending the mystical swords at MarineDevimon.   
  
"We can't give up," Jese says calmly, "if we do, then they won't have just won this battle, but the entire war as well."  
  
"If they beat us, then they will have won the war," Brian says, "you said it yourself Jesse. The forces of Darkness will not give up and they will destroy all. No one will be safe. This war will probably even spill over into our world."  
  
"You're right, of course. And if we are defeated, then we lose all honor." At that, Jesse's Crest Weapon glows even brighter. The light from it washes over all of the Digimon. Suddenly, their wounds start to disappear and they appear to be revitalized.  
  
"Whats happening?" Pixiemon asks as he struggles to his feet.  
  
"Jesse's Crest Weapon is healing us," MagnaWarriormon explains, "giving all of you its strength, not just me." He points his sword at MarineDevimon.  
  
"You are dead," he declares, "Magna Sword!" He slashes at MarineDevimon, the slash accentuated with a blade of energy flying at MarineDevimon.  
  
"Pit Bomb!"  
  
"Magical Blades!"  
  
"Nightmare Syndromer!"  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Tusk Crusher!"   
  
The six attacks collide into MarineDevimon, tearing into him greatly.  
  
"Magna Wave!" The might attack collides into MarineDevimon and burns through him to the other side and goes on through in a beam of light.  
  
MarineDevimon slowly dissolves.  
  
"Do not think you have won, DigiDestined fools," MarineDevimon laughs, "there are many evil Digimon who are far more powerful than me, and some of them aren't even empowered by my master, the Beast of Darkness!" He finishes dissolving with a single evil laugh.  
  
The Digimon slowly de-digivolve. MetalWizardmon de-digivolves into Wizardmon, Mammothmon de-digivolves into Tapirmon, Garudamon de-digivolves into Biyomon, and MagnaWarriormon de-digivolves into Heromon. Digitamamon stays as he is.  
  
"It doesn't take that much energy to stay in my Ultimate form," he explains, "and I am constantly being fed energy by James' Crest Weapon."  
  
"Well, where to now?" Brian asks.  
  
"Lets go and talk with Seraphimon," Daniel says, "he's old and wise. I'm sure he would know what to do."  
  
"Agreed. But it'll take a while. Biyomon looks a little tired to digivolve into Garudamon again and carry us even part of the way there. And non of the other Digimon digivolve large enough to help us except for Mammothmon and he's not much faster than we are." Jesse agrees with James.   
  
"Well, lets get going," Heromon says, "the sooner we start heading there, the sooner we get there."  
  
Everyone nods their head in agreement and start walking. After taking two steps, Jesse collapses.  
  
"Jesse!" Heromon cries out and rushes to his partner's side. After examining him a moment, Heromon sighs.  
  
"He's okay, he just seems to be out of energy to move," he says, "apparently whatever it was that the Crest Weapon of Honor did, giving us that strength, took it directly from Jesse."  
  
"Do you think all of our Crest Wepaons ave such power?" Samantha asks, looking at her Crest Weapon.  
  
"Probably," James says, "but Jesse appears to be more in tune with what his Ctrest Weapon symbolizes than the rest of us are with our Crest Weapons. Probably because he's had it longer."  
  
"Well, what do we do?" Brian asks, "we can't stay here until he's rested. We need to get moving now."  
  
"I'll carry him," Heromon says, "he's not that heavy. I had to carry him a time or two in the Dark Ocean because he hurt his leg. We barely escaped the Digimon that was after us, but it was a Mega level so it would have been suicide to attack it."  
  
So the group starts heading back for the base with Jesse slung over Heromon's shoulder and the Crest Weapon of Honor on the right side of his waist.   
  
  
Um, sorry if that chapter was a bit of a letdown. I've hit writer's block. Don't you hate it? Well, please review. Reviews may give the inspiration I need to bring out the next chapter faster. 


	26. Review Special

Here is my review special. Normally these things come when a fic reaches every hundred reviews. But I doubt I'll ever even get that many reviews, so I'll go ahead and do this. I'll have another when the fic is finished.   
  
  
Lisa - You are the only non-signed in person to leave an e-mail. For this I thank you.   
  
wockeywonder444 - Your the only person I've really talked about Digimon with. My friends in real life don't liek anime except for one and he's not as into it as much as he used to be. You've asked for advice from me and I gfreely gave it. You've given me advice when I didn't realize I needed it. Thank you for being a fan of my work.   
  
TheGodofJurai - You have yet to write a Digimon fic, but your DBZ series is outstanding.   
  
San Draco - The leader's Digimon is season 3 didn't always elad the way to a new digivolution level. No matter who you would count as the leader. Terriermon was the first to reach Champion. Guilmon was the first to reach Ultimate and Mega. And if you wanted to count Rookie, I believe Renamon was the first to emerge in the real world. And as you can see if you are still reading, only a couple of the DigiDestined could conceivably fight alongside their Digimon. The Crest Weapons has a different use besides that. Though I have yet to determine all of them. The Crest Weapon of Compassion (the shield) can block just about anything. The Crest Weapon of Honor (the sword) does enable its wielder to fight Digimon. The Crest Weapon of Oerseverence (the staff) enables its wielder to heal any wound. The Crest Weapon of Courage (the lantern) enables its wielder to see anywhere, even in perfect darkness. I have yet to determine what kind of ability the Crest Weapon of Faith (the dagger) has. Also, even the Crests will have a special effect. This won't really show in this story. It will appear in the sequel. In fact, it has already appeared in what I have written of the sequel. But I shall say no more than that.   
  
Digi fan -   
  
Christochi Ishida - You are one of my favorite authors dude. You were one of the first Digimon authors I ever read the works of. Reading your fics gave me the courage to write my Digimon story. You showed me that it is okay to put original characters in a fic of an established series. Though I like to delude myself in thinking that I am one of the first to write about the original five DigiDestined. Still, thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate having an author I truly respect and love the writings of review my own work.   
  
Boogla - Your Digimon Survivor story is pretty good.   
  
PhoenixChild - I like some of your works.   
  
Raum - Thanks for the idea of starting a new paragraph every time someone speaks. It does make things look a lot clearer.   
  
Digigirl - You are my newest reviewer. Its hard to believe you've read the hundred something pages I've typed so far. I'm fairly sure you did it all at once or you would have hopefully reviewed the last chapter you read.   
  
Gajinka Renamon - Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Kay - Thanks for reviewing.   
  
adam duvall - Ditto.  
  
Sonic Angel - You've recently e-mailed me a question, and I must say that I have no idea.   
  
Aria - About that digivolution thing, I know about it. I use the card game a lot for various information when I can't get online.   
  
Darkstar - I know you haven't reviewed my fic, heck, I don't even know if you've read it beyond a bit of the character info. But you did help me get through a few writer's blocks. I was stuck on 'Journey to Server' and you tried to help. I can't recall if I did use the ideas you gave me, but I do know that the gave my imagination a jumpstart and I was able to get through. Thanks for the help man.   
  
  
Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I know I didn't leave anyone out. If you are not mentioned, then chances are you reviewed between my last check on my review list and the time I put this up. Don't worry, I'll thank any new reviewers in the chapter after I discover their reviews. Also, I'm sure a lot of you are also DBZ fans. I have posted a DBZ fic on FanFiction.net and my own web site. Take a look at it. I'm at a slight writer's block for the second chapter, but I think I'm almost finished with that chapter. I have made another mailing list for it and all you have to do is review and leave an e-mail to be put on it and ask me to take you off if you don't want the updates. Also, flames are appreciated. A quote I learned from Robster80 that is on his profile page: If people make fun of what you do, then you must know you're doing something right. I got that quote frm Robster80's profile page and he says Celine Dion said it. 


	27. Chapter 25: Meeting OldNew Enemies

The trek back to the base was slow and set at a grueling pace. It took Jesse nearly two days to recover enough from the digivolution to travel without assitance, and even then his stamina was extremely low.   
  
"This is gonna take forever," Samantha mutters, "if geek-boy wasn't slowing us down, we'd practically be there by now."  
  
"And if I wasn't slowing you down, we'd all be dead," Jesse retorts. Being short of energy definitely did not dull Jesse's abuility to make a sharp comment.  
  
"Are we gonna have to listen to this the entire trip back?" James mutters. Unfortunately, Samantha hears his comment.  
  
"Hey, why don't you just persevere through this?" she demands, "isn't that what your Crest Weapon stands for?"  
  
"What it stands for is things I had no choice but to go through and deal with," James replies sharply, "this, on the other hand, is unnecessary and we could go on without it."  
  
"Is it me, or is everyone on a short fuse here?" Wizardmon asks Pixiemon. The short pink fuzzball shakes his head (A/N: I cannot stop laughing at imagining that!)  
  
"If you look closer, it is only affecting the humans," Pixiemon says, point out an argument between Brian and Daniel and then pointing out that all of the Digimon looked more or less subdued.  
  
"What is going on?" Wizardmon asks Pixiemon.  
  
"This region is known throughout most of the Digital World as theDesert of Discord," Pixiemon says, "though for some reason it never causes any discord among Digimon. But I think now we know why it has its name."  
  
"But if these guys are the first humans ever in the Digital World, then how did it get its name?" Heromon asks from behind the two. Pixiemon turns to look at Heromon.  
  
"Azulongmon named this place," Pixiemon replies, "though why he named it the Desert of Discord, only he knows."  
  
"Who is Azulongmon?" Biyomon asks.  
  
"Azulongmon is one of the four great Mega level Digimon who look over the Digital World," Pixiemon explains, "he is a Dragon type Digimon, serpentine in appearance though his body is translucent blue with chains wrapped around it. He guards the eastern portion of the Digital World. He is the oldest, wisest, and most powerful of the Guardians."  
  
"Who are the other Guardians?" Tapirmon asks.  
  
"Well, there is Zhuqiaomon, the great Phoenix Digimon who resides in the southern portion of the Digital World," Pixiemon says, "he has monitored the human world almost as much as Azulongmon, but he hates humans. Then there is Baihumon, the Tiger Digimon who resides over the western portion of the Digital World. And finally there is Ebonwumon, the two-headed Turle Digimon who resides in the northern portion of the Digital World. Each of the four Guardians are incredibly powerful. Azulongmon is the mightiest and wisest of them. He is the only one left. Agents of the Beast of Darkness have sealed the other three away."  
  
"That's terrible," Heromon says, "we have got to beat he Beast of Darkness and free the Guardians."  
  
"Easier said than done," Pixiemon says, "it is said that an agent of the Beast of Darkness is on his way to Azulongmon's home right now. He was heading there when I left for File Island, and the two are now surely in a battle."  
  
"Do you think we can help him?" Wizardmon asks.  
  
"Well, Azulongmon actually lives here in the Desert of Discord," Pixiemon says, "he lives here because, even though it causes discord among humans, it promotes unity among Digimon."  
  
"How soon do you think we can get to Azulongmon's home?" Wizardmon asks.  
  
"I shall create a bubble for us to travel in," Pixiemon says. He holds his spear in front of him and twirls it a few times. A glowing sphere forms and expands until it is large enough to comfortably hold all of the DigiDestined and their Digimon. It envelopes the entire group.  
  
"Hey, whats going on?" Samantha demands.  
  
"We are going to help a Digimon in need," Biyomon says. Wizardmon quickly explains about the Guardian Digimon.  
  
"If it'll hurt the Beast of Darkness, then I say go for it," Jesse says, "anything that is detrimental to him is beneficial to us."  
  
"I agree," James says. Apparently, the effects fo the desert were blocked by Pixiemon bubble.  
  
"If these guys can beat a Mega, then what chance do we have?" Samantha asks.  
  
"Pixiemon is as strong as some Mega's," Wizardmon replies, "and MagnaWarriormon's strength is superior to that of most Mega's. My Ultimate form can hold off a Mega for a period of time, as can Mammothmon. Garudamon and Digitamamon might have some problems, but working with us they can hold off a Mega quite well. And if not, then they can take out whatever other forces these agens have brought with them."  
  
"We're there," Pixiemon calls out.  
  
The group looks in fornt of them. It is a castle, but it is badly damaged. In front of it, a small horde of evil Digimon, most noticeably smaller versions of Vilemon, are standing there and attacking mercilessly. The castle apparently had six defenders: A WereGarurumon, a Lillymon, a Garudamon (A/N: I'll call it Garudamon B to keep away confusion), a Angewomon, a Zudomon, and a MegaKabuterimon.  
  
"Horn Buster!"  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
High above the castle, two mighty forces were clashing.  
  
"Lightning Whip!" A noble, sage-like resonating voice called out. A chain of lightning strikes at his opponent.  
  
"That's Azulongmon," Pixiemon explains, notcing the awed looks on the faces of the DigiDestined and Digimon, "he's on our side."  
  
"Trump Sword!" the enemy Digimon called out, negating Azulongmon's attack. He had a vaguely humanoid appearance, with a red clown outfit and a harelequin mask that was white on one side with a black spade over the eye and black on the other side with a white club over the eye. His mouth, jaw, and chin, which were still available, were pale white while the mouth was blood red. He had orange hair and a frill around his neck. He had four swords, each one having a sword with a card symbol (A/N: Spade, Club, Heart, and Diamond) on the pommel. His Trump sword used the swords by having them hurled at the target.   
  
"That is Piedmon," Pixiemon explains, "he is the leader of the Dark Master, and the strongest Evil Digimon around since the Beast has yet to truly show himself. Though maybe Dragomon could have given him some competition. His Trump Sword and Clown Trick attacks are almost always lethal."  
  
"Aurora Force!" Azulongmon calls out, moving around in a circle and firing a blast of pure energy at his enemy.  
  
"Clown Trick!" Piedmon calls out, sending a blast of his own energy, canceling Azulongmon's attack and striking the Dragon Guardian in the head. Azulongmon crashes to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"And so the mighty Azulongmon has fallen," Piedmon laughs, "how pathetic."  
  
"Hero Beam!"   
  
Heromon's Hero Beam hits Piedmon in the back of the head. Piedmon turns to see the DigiDestined and their Digimon looking at him.   
  
"You little insects think you can hurt me?" he laughs, "Trump Sword!"   
  
The four swords careen towards Pixiemon's bubble, but Pixiemon dodges it expertly.  
  
"You just had to make him mad, didn't you?" he asks, "he's a Mega, and the only Digimon around that is capable of fighting him right now would be MagnaWarriormon. The rest of you would just get in the way."  
  
"Okay then," Jesse says, holding up his Digivice and drawing he Crest Weapon of Honor. The other four DigiDestined ready their Crest Weapons and pull out their Digivices.  
  
"Digivolve!" Jesse, Samantha, Brian, Daniel, and James all say at once.  
  
"Heromon digivolve to Warriormon!" Heromon calls out.  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!" Biyomon calls out.  
  
"Tapirmon digivolve to Apemon!" Tapirmon calls out.   
  
"Warriormon digivolve to MagnaWarriormon!" Warriormon calls out.  
  
"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!" Birdramon calls out.  
  
"Apemon digivolve to Mammothmon!" Apemon calls out.  
  
"Wizardmon digivolve to MetalWizardmon!" Wizardmon calls out.  
  
The five Ultimates stand ready to do battle with Piedmon and his forces.   
  
"Tusk Crusher!" Mammothmon bellows, alughning his tusk missiles at the Vilemon.  
  
"Wing Blade!" Garudamon calls out, launching her flaming bird attack at Piedmon.  
  
"Magical Blades!" MetalWizardmon calls out, blocking a Trump Sword attack of Piedmon's that was going for WereGarurumon.  
  
"Nightmare Syndromer!" Digitamamon calls out, sending his attack through a wave of Vilemon.  
  
"Magna Beam!" MagnaWarriormon calls out, launching his attack from his sword at Piedmon. The attack hits Piedmonat the same time Garudamon's Wing Blade does, but hardly fazes him. Piedmon turns to face MagnaWarriormon.  
  
"Ah, more performers for my play!" he says joyfully, "but, you must first answer a casting call. Clown Trick!"  
  
The attack hits Digitamamon, who doesn't have a chance to close up in his shell to defend himself. The attack hits him hard and he de-digivolves to Eggmon.   
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"   
  
"Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!"   
  
"Horn Buster!"  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Magical Blades!"  
  
"Tusk Crusher!"  
  
"Magna Beam!"   
  
"Pit Bomb!"  
  
"The eleven Ultimate level attacks hit Piedmon with considerable force. But all they manage to do is make him mad.   
  
"I have had enough of this!" he cries out, "Trump Sword!"   
  
He launches his Clown Trick attack at the Digimon defending Azulongmon's home. It hits all six of them and they turn into keychains. Pixiemon quickly moves over and grabs them before Piedmon can do anything else.  
  
"Children, run," Azulongmon says, "Piedmon is strong, but he is not powerful enough to destroy me. He can only block my power. Go, and hurry to our Last Hope so it may be serve its purpose." With that, he sends a cloud at the DigiDestined and their Digimon. They are whisked away in a cloud and are now moving faster than even Pixiemon.  
  
"You know, Azulongmon, I really hate it when my actors take initiative in their performances," Piedmon says, "especially when they do it without my permission!"  
  
Azulongmon disappears, sealed away behind a viel of dark power. His castle begins to reshape itself until it has a completely brand new shape (A/N: It is Ken's base. I would describe it, but I have no idea how.).  
  
  
As the DigiDestined head for the base at an incredible speed.  
  
"Pixiemon, what do you have there?" Jesse asks.  
  
"Piedmon turned the Digimon that were defending Azulongmon's castle into keychains," Pixiemon says, "Seraphimon can change them back. They will make excellent allies. It will bring six more Ultimate level Digimon to our side. Not just any six Ultimates, but six of the most powerful Ultimates of all.   
  
  
The rest of the trip was made in silence. They arrive at the base in next to no time.   
  
"Welcome back," Seraphimon says, "I take it you all got your Crest Weapons and can activate them?"  
  
"I think they also came to grips with some problems that they had been having beforehand," Pixiemon says, "well, except for Daniel and Jesse. Daniel's Faith is quite strong, and Jesse appears to be the epitome of Honor. But the other three possibly had some trouble."  
  
"We just accepted part of who we are," James protests, "it was nothing that a good psychologist couldn't do for us."  
  
"Yes, but you did this without any other humans help," Seraphimon says, "and because of that fact you are stronger than you would have been had you been to a psychologist."  
  
"Makes sense," Jesse says, "an old saying is 'What does not kill you, makes you stronger'."   
  
"That is a lousy saying," Digitamamon mutters, "what if something doesn't kill you, but cripples you?"  
  
"Your spirit is stronger for the experience," Jesse replies, "its a simple enough saying to understand."  
  
"Pixiemon, you should have arrived some time ago," Seraphimon says, "we detected the activation of the Crest Weapon of Perseverance some time ago. And why did you arrive in one of Azulongmon's clouds?"  
  
"We went to pay Azulongmon a visit," Pixiemon replies, "we arrived just in time to see him be defeated by Piedmon. The protectors of his castle were turned into keychains. Can you help them?"  
  
"I just used my power for a very important work," Seraphimon says, "I am unable to return them to their full Ultimate forms. I can't even manage getting them back into their In Training forms. I can bring them back as Digi Eggs though. And that will be for the best. Come and let me explain."  
  
Seraphimon leads them to a room that had a glass showing case. It had eight Digivices, Tags, and Crests within it. One Digivice had a Digi Egg connected to it already.  
  
"More Digivices?" Brian asks, "are we gonna get reinforcements?"  
  
"Yes and no," Gennai says, "we have determined that even if all of your Digimon wee to reach their strongest Mega form, they still would only be able to fight the Beast of Darkness to a draw. He will return. Unfortunately, for you five you will have another mission after driving him back."  
  
Seraphimon motions their attention to a large screen.  
  
"There are more worlds than just the Digital World and your world," Seraphimon explains, "worlds such as the Dark Ocean." Jesse and Heromon cringe at the mention of the Dark Ocean.  
  
"These worlds have no means of balancing between the forces of good and evil and so the forces of evil run rampant," Seraphimon continues, "that was my mission: to try and bring a balance between good and evil throughout these worlds. Unfortunately, there are worlds that Digimon cannot enter without being destroyed immediately. That is why you five were brought here. Not only are you to drive off the Beast of Darkness, but you are to journey to these other worlds and bring balance to the Light and the Darkness. I am unable to even try in the worlds where Digimon can appear. Dragomon's attack did more damage than I thought. I am dying."  
  
Seraphimon's words send a chill down everyone's spines. Seraphimon was legendary for his ability to survive and come back from a losing battle. For him to be dying it must have been an extremely powerful blow.  
  
"Seraphimon, what are you gonna do?" Daniel finally asks.  
  
"Digimon do not truly die," Seraphimon answers, "they get reformatted and are born anew. Unfortunately, if I die I will be much weaker when I finally reformat even when I reach my Mega form. This must not be. So therefore I will use the last of my power to turn these other Digimon who are trapped as keychains into Digi Eggs and become a Digi Egg myself. The next generation of DigiDestined will already be very strong. The SkullGreymon you defeated earlier was very beneficial. We sent it to your world through a computer in hopes of finding two of the most powerful DigiDestined to be part of the next group, as well as the hopes of fulfilling part of a prophecy. We found who we were looking for. When Parrotmon arrived, the Koromon we sent digivolved first to Agumon, its Rookie form, and then into Greymon, its Champion form. He was able to save your world from all of that destruction. Well, most of it anyway."  
  
The screen shows a part of a city. James gasps.  
  
"That's Heighten View Terrace! I lived there before we moved to America."  
  
The screen then shows eight children: two brothers, a kid with a computer, a girl in a pink nightgown, a boy on the phone, a girl with a strange hat on, and an older brother and his little sister. James' eyes widen as he recognizes the brother and sister.  
  
"That's Taichi and Hikari Kamiya!" he exclaims, "I used to live right above them. I even babysat them a time or two. Kari would always talk through a whistle while Tai would kick around a soccer ball."  
  
"These two will be among the strongest of the new group of DigiDestined," Seraphimon says. His hands begin to glow and the glow moves over to the keychains. Each keychain begins to glow. Garudamon's glows red, WereGarurumon's glows blue, Zudomon's glows black, Angewoman's glows pink, Lilymon's glows green, and MegaKabuterimon's glows purple. Slowly, each keychain transforms into a Digi Egg and floats over to the case holding the Digivices and Tags. Each Digi Egg settles beside a Tag and Digivice. Now only one Digivice and Tag were unoccupied. James looks at Seraphimon questioningly. Seeing James look, serpahimon chuckles.  
  
"I can not so easily take myself from the fight between good and evil," he explains, "so I shall not only transform myself into a Digi Egg, but I shall become the partner to one of the new DigiDestined. This child shall bear the Crest of Hope. Without it, there is no true meaning for any of the other Crests. This little boy will bear the awesome burden of saving the others from the powers of Darkness even though this girl will bear the greatest enemy of the Darkness: the Crest of Light."  
  
On the screen an image of a little boy and Hikari appear.  
  
"Poor Hikari," James murmurs, "she is so sweet and innocent. But if the Crests are anything like the Crest Weapons, then she is the perfect person to bear the Crest of Light. It is like she has no darkness within her and never could."  
  
"Such a burden for a child to bear," Jesse mutters to Heromon, "its not right." Apparently Serpahimon hears Jesse's comment.  
  
"It will be many years before they will be needed," Seraphimon says and begins to glow golden yellow, "I must go now, my friends. Take care of everyone Jesse. I sense a hard road ahead of you all and they need someone to look to in times of trouble." And with that, Seraphimon transforms himself into a Digi Egg and lands beside the Digivice with the emblem of Hope on it.  
  
"Take care, my friend," Pixiemon says, "now what do we do Gennai?"  
  
"The Beast of Darkness will appear in the Digital World in the Dark Castle," Gennai says, "you must lead the children there and hopefully along the way they wilkl be able to make their Crests glow. Now go. Piedmon and his forces are heading here as we speak. You must not be caught up in the battle or all will be lost. Seraphimon has told me this."  
  
"Well then, let us depart posthaste," Pixiemon says grimly, "it is a long journey to the Dark Castle."  
  
The children and the Digimon leave the base in one of Pixiemon's bubbles. Twenty minutes later, Piedmon attacks and Gennai escapes with the Tags, Digi Eggs, and Digivices though he drops the Digivice and Crest belonging to the Child of Light.  
  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think? Since this isn't the Tamer's world, I can't quite call them Sovereign's, can I? I think calling them Guardians is a bit inspired myself. I would like to thank Chrish for reviewing, but I must make a few things clear. I never said anything about knowing anything about the original Japanese version. I'll use character names in most cases when it comes time, but I will stick to my own view since I have no place that I know of to get more information on the original Japanese stuff. Well, please tell me what you think in some reviews. 


	28. Chapter 26: A New Kind of Faith and Spir...

After traveling for an hour in Pixiemon's bubble, the DigiDestined stop and eat. Jesse silently cooks the food, thinking about the recent events.  
  
"Hey Jesse, what are you thinking about?" Daniel asks. Jesse was the oldest of the group by two or three years, so the others looked up to him. Expecially Daniel, since he had no one to look up to like a big brother.  
  
"Just the recent events," Jesse replies as he stirs the cooking pot, "the Digimon Piedmon turned into keychains. Seraphimon turning into a Digi Egg to give the next group of DigiDestined a powerful ally. Going to fight the Beast of Darkness in the Dark Castle. All of this is incredible."  
  
"Who'd have thought a bunch of teenagers would save the world, huh?" Daniel asks smugly.  
  
"You barely qualify as a teenager and I'm almost too old to be one," Jesse retorts, "other than that, look at this group. Brian is more competent at being a leader than I am. Your sister practically hates my guts. Thugh its normal for girls to not like me, but she downright hates me! James doesn't secondguess himself, and he's younger than me. And you. You don't even doubt what we're doing or if we can even win."  
  
"Should I?"Daniel asks, "we're the good guys and the good guys never lose." With that, Daniel walks off to talk with his sister.  
  
"Ah, to be so young," Jesse sighs wistfully as Daniel walks away, "so hopeful, so full of life. I can't remember if I was ever that naïve." He returns the stirring the pot.  
  
"Hey Jesse, what are we eating?" Heromon asks.  
  
"Well, if you're not careful I'll throw you in this here pot," Jesse retorts, "other than that possibility, we're eating vegetable stew and some fruits if you'll go and find some fruit."  
  
Threatened with the possibility of only vegetables for dinner, Heromon runs to find some fruits of some kind.   
  
"Hey, need some help?" Digitamamon asks Jesse.  
  
"Excuse me, but you don't have arms," Jesse points out, "so how can you help me?"  
  
Digitamamon shrugs but nevertheless takes the spoon and begins stirring the pot much to Jesse's amazement. After watching Digitamamon sitr the pot for a bit, Jesse shrugs and walks off to see if it would be possible to find something like meat to put in the stew.  
  
  
An hour later, the group finishes eating and sets up to go to sleep for the night.  
  
"Okay, who has sentry duty first?" Brian asks.  
  
"I'll do it," Daniel says, "I'm not that sleepy anway."  
  
"Okay," Brian says, "be sure to wake us up if something attacks." With that, the group goes to sleep except for Daniel. Tapirmon sits up and watches with him.  
  
"The final battle may be soon," Tapirmon says.  
  
"Yeah," Daniel says.  
  
"What'll happen if we win?" Tapirmon asks.  
  
"Well, we will probably go home," Daniel says.  
  
"You and the other DigiDestined, but what about us Digimon?" Tapirmon asks.  
  
"I don't know," Daniel says, "I suppose we'll be able to take you with us, or be able to visit anytime we want."  
  
"Okay," Tapirmon says.  
  
Time passes and it is almost time for Jesse to take over for them.  
  
"What do you suppose'll happen if we lose?" Tapirmon asks Daniel.  
  
"We won't lose," Jesse says from behind them. Daniel and Tapirmon turn to face him.  
  
"But we won't win either," Jesse says, "at least not truly obtain victory if the Beast of Darkness is destined to return for another group of DigiDestined to fight."  
  
"But what will we do if we do lose?" Daniel asks after he stifles a yawn.  
  
"There won't be much that we won't be able to do," Jesse replies, "we'll be dead if we lose. Now get some sleep kiddo."  
  
"Jesse, we can't lose," Daniel says, "we're the good guys, aren't we?" Jesse doesn't respond.  
  
"The good guys never lose," Daniel says softly.  
  
"Daniel, quiet!" Jesse syas softly and harshly, "something's coming."  
  
Heromon draws his sword while Tapirmon sniffs the air.  
  
"Whatever it is, its strong," Tapirmon says softly.  
  
"Spider Shooter!" a raspy voice calls out. A blast of energy hits the ground next to them.  
  
The explosion sends debris everywhere. The other Digimon wake up immediately.  
  
"Whats going on?" James demands. Brian and Samantha ask similar questions.  
  
"We're under attack," Jesse retorts, "by what, I have no idea."  
  
A red and white insect-like Digimon comes into view. Its body was red and white. It had six legs, each one with three spikes on the foot. The head was white with a red horn. It had three spikes ticking out of its back, three out of its belly, and a single spike on its end. Each leg appeared to be a collection of cables.  
  
"Its Infermon!" Pixiemon cries out, "he's an Ultimate level Digimon, though no one truly knows what he is. His Spider Shooter and Network Grenade are unbelievable."  
  
Infermon growls.   
  
"Beware, he's a dangerous foe," Pixiemon says, getting into a battle stance.  
  
"Ready guys?" Brian asks, holding up his Digivice.  
  
"Ready!" Jesse, Daniel, and Samantha chorus.  
  
"Digivolve!" the four DigiDestined say at the same time. The Digivices erupt in light, bathing the Digimon.  
  
"Heromon digivolve to Warriormon!"  
  
"Tapirmon digivolve to Apemon!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"  
  
"Crest Weapons!" Brian calls out. The group holds out their Crest Weapons. They shine in their signature colors and bathe the Digimon int heir light.  
  
"Warriormon digivolve to MagnaWarriormon!"  
  
"Apemon digivolve to Mammothmon!"  
  
"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!"  
  
"Wizardmon digivole to MetalWizardmon!"  
  
"Attack!" Jesse yells, taking his Crest Weapon and rushing at Infermon.  
  
"Freezing Breath!"  
  
"Magna Beam!"  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Thunder Flash!"  
  
"Nightmare Syndromer!"  
  
"Pit Bomb!"  
  
Mammothmon's Freezing Breath attack hits first, covering Infermon in a sheet of ice. Digitamamon's Nightmare Syndromer hits next, going through the ice and doing some moderate damage. Then MetalWizardmon's Thunder Flash streaks through, melting the ice though at the same time doing damage. Then Garudamon's Wing Blade hits him in the back. Finally, MagnaWarriormon's Magna Beam and Pixiemon's Pit Bomb hit at the same time.   
  
Infermon easily shrugs off the force of the attacks and counters with his Spider Shooter. The attack hits MetalWizardmon head on. It hits him with extreme gforce and knocks him out, sending him back to being Wizardmon.  
  
"Tusk Crusher!" Mammothmon calls out, but Infermon shrugs off the attack just like the others.  
  
Jesse slashes at Infermon's underside, but his blade doesn't penetrate and he has to dodge and roll out of the way to keep from getting impaled on one of Infermon's feet.   
  
"Magna Sword!" MagnaWarriormon bellows as he slashes into Infermon's side. His sword cuts deep, but he is unable to dodge being kicked by Infermon and is knocked out and de-digivolves to Heromon.  
  
"We're losing worse than we ever were before," Jesse mutters, "at least with MarineDevimon we had a chance since MagnaWarriormon's attack seem to have a great effect on evil Digimon."  
  
"And now he's knocked out," Samantha says, "get him Garudamon!"  
  
"Wing Blade!" Infermon rolls off the attack and counters with a Network Grenade that knocks Garudamon out.  
  
"We'e losing," Daniel mutters, "this can't be. We're the good guys. We shouldn't be able to lose. I know somehow we're gonna win."  
  
As soon as those words leave his mouth, Daniel's Crest flares to life with a metallic blue light. The light engulfs Mammothmon. A serpentine dragon seems to appear and rushes into Mammothmon.  
  
"Mammothmon Mega Digivolve to SkullMammothmon!"   
  
In Mammothmon's place is a Digimon tha tlooks like him, only larger and with no skin. His horns have lengthened and his face armor and tusks have turned to a golden yellow color. His eyes have turned a blood red color.   
  
"I am SkullMammothmon," the new Digimon says, "a Ghost Digimon of great power. I am a Mega level Digimon. My Spiral Bone Crusher is unbeatable in raw power."  
  
With that, he lifts his trunks. "Spiral Bone Crusher!" SkullMammothmon launches a large bone at Infermon. It hits him full force, knocking him some distance. Infermon slowly gets back to his feet.  
  
"Spider Shooter!" The attacks flies at Samantha, who blocks it with her Crest Weapon.  
  
"Spider Shooter!" The attack heads for James, but Digitamamon jumps in front of it, closes up, and takes the attack full force.   
  
"Spiral Bone Crusher!" SkullMammothmon's attack hits Infermon in the head and does severe damage. He breaks apart into particles of data.  
  
"Nice job SkullMammothmon!" Daniel cheers.  
  
"Thanks Daniel," SkullMammothmon says. He begins to glow. When the glow fades, Mokumon is standing there.  
  
"Looks like we got a new powerhouse," Jesse says to Heromon, who is just now getting back up after getting kicked by Infermon.  
  
"Infermon is a unique Digimon," Heromon retorts, "he's not exactly evil, so my attacks don't have as much effect on him as they have on the other Digimon we have fought."  
  
Garudamon de-digivolves back to Biromon. Brian goes and helps Wizardmon to his feet.  
  
"That was some battle," Brian says, "hope we don't have to face another Digimon like that until we face the Beast of Darkness."  
  
"The Beast of Darkness isn't exactly a Digimon," Pixiemon says, "no one knows exactly what he is, but we do know that he is pure evil."  
  
"Well, that's not good for us," Jesse says, "if the Beast of darknes isn't a Digimon, could he be a human?"  
  
"I HOPE NOT," Pixiemon cries out, "if he's a human and he has that kind of power, then he'll quickly get stronger and stronger until there is definitely no way to defeat him."  
  
"He's already that strong?" Jesse asks, shocked.  
  
"He sent Parrotmon to your world, remember?" Pixiemons ays, "he hasn't even manifested himself in the Digital World, where the bulk of his power is accessible, and he can tear through the fabric of both of our realities."  
  
"That is scary," Daniel says, "but we can beat him, right? I mean, he's evil and we're good so we can't lose."  
  
Jesse looks at Daniel with something akin to pity in his eyes, but quickly averts his gaze before anyone can see it.   
  
'Oh, how little you know Daniel,' Jesse thinks to himself, 'the powers of darkness are unbeatable. They can be driven back, but never truly defeated.'  
  
"We should go back to sleep," Pixiemon says, "I'll take watch. The rest of you get some sleep. You're gonna need your strength. I have a feeling that Infermon was only the tip of the iceberg of what we're gonna be facing."   
  
"You mean there are stronger Digimon than Infermon?" Samantha asks.  
  
"Infermon was only an Ultimate level Digimon," James answers for Pixiemon, "SkullMammothmon was a Mega. Infermon's Mega form could slaughter us all, even if all of our Digimon were at the Mega level."  
  
"Are you sure?" Brian asks.  
  
"He's sure," Jesse interjects, "and I agree with him. All of our Digimon at their Ultimate levels couldn't stop Infermon. What makes you think if all of our Digimon were at their Mega level would make any difference against his Mega form? And frankly, I'd rather not find out."  
  
Having said that, Jesse walks over to his sleeping bag and lays down. Daniel rubs his eyes. Now that the battle and exitement was over, his body was reminding him that he was sleepy.   
  
"Come on, kiddo," Samantha says as she leads her little brother to their sleeping bags, "its time for you to get to bed."  
  
"Well I'm heading to bed as well," James says after a big yawn, "do as Pixiemon says and get some sleep Brian."  
  
"Sure thing James," Brian says as James heads for his sleeping bag.  
  
  
Brian sits up later than the others, feigning sleep to keep Pixiemon from scolding him. He was worried. And why shouldn't he be? Jesse had pretty much said that he, Brian Tangit, was in charge. Jesse was the oldest person there, and the counselor back at the camp had said that they were his responsibility, and yet Jesse shrugs the mantle of leadership and gives it ro Brian. Brian didn't want to be the leader. In his mind, Jesse was a far better leader. In fact, he still did most of the leading. He set an example for the rest of them to follow, he cooked for them and protected them even at the possible cost of his own life, and he even endured the horrible Dark Ocean to save their lives.   
  
And whats more, when he did decide to put someone else in charge, he didn't even put the next oldest person in charge. James was a year older than Samantha and himself, so it was logical that Jesse would have James be in charge if he wasn't gonna lead. But no, Jesse never seemed to operate with logic. Or a full deck. Even so, Jesse left all of the major leadership decision to him. Not that he objected to giving advice, but it just seemed that Jesse avoided leadership responsibilities like the plague.   
  
'I wonder why?' Brian thinks to himself? It was almost time for his watch shift. He opens his eyes and moves to to Pixiemon to accompany him during the last moments of his shift.  
  
"Been thinking, have you?" Pixiemon asks casually when Brian sits down beside him.   
  
Brian's eyes widen. "How did you know?"   
  
"I have my ways," Pixiemon smiles, "what were you thinking about?"  
  
"Why Jesse made me the leader," Brian says.  
  
"If your wondering about that, then the answer is simple," Pixiemon says, "Jesse just didn't want to be leader. He may be a brilliant leader now that he knows more about you, how you work and how you think, but he knew nothing about any of you when you first came to the Digital World. Jesse is more of a strategist, using the abilities of those under his command to their utmost potential. You, on the other hand, are more like a field commander. You can make decisions in the heat of battle that can turn the tide, or at least enable you to run away relatively unscathed."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right," Brian says, "but still, I don't like being in charge."  
  
"Well, think of it this way Brian," Jesse says from his sleeping bag. Brian jumps at the sound of Jesse's voice. Jesse had heard him criticizing him!   
  
"I would rather face a leader who wears the burden of leadership as a burden rather than a right," Jesse says, "can you tell me why?"  
  
Brian thinks about it hard for a moment, then shakes his head. "I don't know. Why?"  
  
"If you can figure it out for yourself, then you'll truly be a great leader," Jesse says, "I know all of what it takes to be a great leader. And you possess all of these qualities. The only thing you lack is the proper mindset. When you figure out the why of my statement, then you will either rhave developed the proper mindset or you will know what to strive for. Either way, we get a better leader."  
  
"You're pushing each of us to being better people Jesse," Brian says, "and yet you have not put any focus upon yourself. Why?"  
  
"I probably would be making you figure stuff out yourselves if I hadn't gotten trapped in the Dark Ocean," Jesse says with a shiver, "that place will change anyone profoundly."  
  
"How did it change you?" Brian asks, "that is, if I'm not prying.  
  
"Before, I would have focused on making myself better," Jesse replies numbly, "but after seeing what lies in the Dark Ocean, I realize that one person alone cannot fight the forces of darkness and evil."  
  
"So you're making us better to help?" Brian asks.  
  
"A chain is only as strong as its weakest link," Jesse replies, "and so a team is only as strong as its weakest member."  
  
"Jesse, do you think we stand a chance against the beast of Darkness?" Brian asks.  
  
Jesse is silent for a moment, then answers. "We have to Brian. We have to."   
  
A few hours later, Jesse and Pixiemon are standing the watch.  
  
"The Beast of Darkness will be a formidable opponent," Pixiemon says, "even if all of your Digimon reach the Mega level, you will still have a problem defeating it."  
  
"Losing isn't an option," Jesse says, "we either win, or drive it back. We lose, and everyone loses because if the Beast can send something from the Digital World to our world, then what is keeping it from going to our world when it comes to the Digital World?"  
  
"Nothing at all," Pixiemon says, "and you're world is practically defenseless against Digimon."  
  
"The sight of monsters would cause a panic," Jesse says, "the world nations would send their armies to fight. Bullets probably wouldn't be very effective and for some reason I doubt missiles would be very effective. I have a feeling that only Digimon can properly fight Digimon."  
  
"What about you?" Pixiemon asks, "you can hold your own against myself and Heromon in a fight with your Crest weapon."  
  
"I do not have special attacks," Jesse replies sullenly, "if I did, I would be quite a formidable opponent, I would think."  
  
"You would," Pixiemon assures the teen, "you can protect the others when the Digimon are fighting. I am sure that the Beast of Darkness will try and destroy you while your Digimon fight him. It is imperitive that you be able to protect yourselves."  
  
"What about you?" Jesse asks, "where will you be during the fight?"  
  
"I cannot interfere," Pixiemon replies, "it is not allowed for me to interfere in the final battle. Azulongmon has forbidden me to interfere."  
  
"But we need your help!" Jesse protests.  
  
"If I had a DigiDestined partner, I might be able to help you," Pixiemon says, "as it stands, I cannot interfere much more than I already have. I will leave you when you make it to the Dark Castle."  
  
"I hate to see you go Pixiemon," Jesse says.  
  
"Hey, I'm not gone yet!" Pixiemon reminds him.  
  
"True, but you will be gone eventually," Jesse says.  
  
"I can wait at the entrance to the Dark Castle for you to defeat the Beast of Darkness," Pixiemon says, "and I'll meet you outside after you defeat him."  
  
"So now you're sure that we will defeat the Beast of Darkness?" Jesse asks.  
  
"You have to," Pixiemon says firmly, "if you don't, then both our worlds are doomed."  
  
"Even so, good does not always win in the battle of good versus evil," Jesse says grimly, "because evil can never be truly destroyed. I can be lessened and weakened and be drained of its power, but it can never be truly destroyed. Evil rests in all of our hearts and souls. Battles like this, where evil has a true visible face, are treacherous because the evil is better prepared, has more foreknowledge of things to come and what to expect, and can take measures to ensure that it has a few trump cards."  
  
"You seem to have given this a lot of thought," Pixiemon muses.  
  
"I have," Jesse says, looking out in the distance, "as I've said before, the Dark Ocean changed me. I saw the worst parts of human nature, which is surely part of Digimon nature. It is in our basic nature to destroy. Some just give in to this nature and lower themselves to beings lower than the lowest beast. They just live tod estroy. Those who resist this nature or use it to fight those who completely embrace it rise above petty mortal limitations and shine with true nobility and honor."   
  
Faintly, Jesse's Crest Weapon shines within its sheathe as he talks. Pixiemon takes notice of this, but says nothing.  
  
"You know, I really miss my friends," Jesse says suddenly.   
  
This was totally off the topic they were on, but Pixiemon does not say about it and simply says "What about your family?"  
  
Jesse laughs mirthlessly. "My family hardly cares about me. I'm sure they've noticed my disappearance by now though. Even they aren't that obtuse. But as for actually missing me, they likely don't."  
  
"That's sad," Samantha says from behind him. Jesse turns around and glares angrily at James.  
  
"Whoa, settle down," Samantha cries out, holding up her hands in a gesture of peacefull intentions, "I didn't mean to startle you."  
  
"This is none of your concern Samantha," Jesse mutters.  
  
"I agree," Samantha replies, "so I'm not gonna ask further. Instead, I'm here to relieve you of your watch."  
  
"I don't need as much sleep as you kids do," Jesse says, "go ahead go back to sleep."  
  
"I disagree Jesse," Samantha says forcefully, "you really need your sleep. You too Pixiemon. You are both exhausted, both physically and mentally. And from the sounds of what you're saying Jesse, you're emotionally exhausted as well."  
  
"My emotions are none of your concern," Jesse says, a dangerous light sparking in his eyes.  
  
Samantha takes an involuntary step back. But before anything else happens, a giant metal serpentine Digimon appears above them.   
  
"River of Power!" the Digimon calls out. The tip of its snout lights up and a stream of energy come from it, nearly hitting Jesse, Samantha, and Pixiemon. If not for Samantha's Crest Weapon of Compassion, they would have been obliterated.   
  
The explosion that resulted woke the other DigiDestined and Digimon up.  
  
"Whats going on?" Brian demands.  
  
"We're under attack!" Samantha yells, "what do you think is happening?"  
  
"Wizardmon!" Brian calls out. The Crest Weapon of Courage shines and bathes Wizardmon in its light.  
  
"Wizardmon digivolve to MetalWizardmon!" Wizardmon calls out, "Thunder Flash!" The attack glances off of the attacking Digimon's armor.  
  
"Biyomon!" Samantha calls out. Her Crest Weapon continues to shine.  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!" Biyomon calls out.  
  
"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!" Birdramon calls out.  
  
"Tapirmon," Daniel says.  
  
"Tapirmon digivolve to Apemon!" Tapirmon calls out.  
  
"Apemon digivolve to Mammothmon!" Apemon calls out.  
  
"Say, exactly who is it we're fighting?" Jesse asks. Heromon looks up to get a good look at their attacker.  
  
"It's MetalSeadramon!" he cries out, "he's a Mega level Digimon. He's one of the Dark Master's, like Piedmon. But he's not as strong. But he will be a formidable opponent. His River of Power is devastating."  
  
"If he's a Mega, then we need all the firepower we can get," Jesse says. He holds up his Digivice and draws his Crest Weapon of Honor.  
  
"Heromon digivolve Warriormon!" Heromon calls out.  
  
"Warriormon digivolve to MagnaWarriormon!" Warriormon calls out.   
  
"Magna Beam!"  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Nightmare Syndromer!"  
  
"Tusk Crusher!"  
  
"Thunder Flash!"  
  
All of the attacks glance off of MetalSeadramon's armor.  
  
"What happened?" Brian demands.  
  
"He's made of Chrome Digizoid," MetalWizardmon explains, "it is one of the strongest metals in all of the Digital World. It's gonna be tough penetrating that armor."  
  
"Come on, we're not gonna take that from this ugly freak!" Samantha cries out, "we're gonna take him out and melt him down!"  
  
Jesse chuckles. "Spirited, isn't she?"  
  
"Darn tootin'!" Samantha growls at Jesse. This causes Jesse to burst out laughing.  
  
Samantha's Crest begins to glow. "Whoa, now what?" she exclaims.  
  
"I can feel more power," Garudamon murmurs. Garudamon explodes in flames.   
  
"Garudamon Mega Digivolve to Phoenixmon!" Garudamon cries out.  
  
The moment the flames dissipate, a new bird Digimon is where Garudamon had just been. It had four wings, all of them bristling with golden feathers. The neck plumage was gold to red. The beak was metallic gold and the tail plumage was fiery red. The legs had anklets covered in mysterious runes.   
  
"I am Phoenixmon," the Digimon that digivolved from Garudamond eclares, "I am a Mega Digimon. My Star-Light Explosion and Crimson Flame will devastate my enemies. And every time you think I am defeated, I will rise again anew, stronger than before. Beware, MetalSeadramon, you now face the ruler of the skies."  
  
"Bah," MetalSeadramon scoffs, "River of Power!" The stream of energy heads for Phoenixmon. Phoenixmon merely flaps a wing and knocks the attack away. She opens her mouth, a ball of flaming energy forming.  
  
"Crimson Flame!" Phoenixmon calls out, launching the attack.  
  
The attack hits MetalSeadramon's tail, blasting right through it.  
  
"Agh! You shall pay for this one day DigiDestined," MetalSeadramon says in pain, then flies away as fast as possible.  
  
Phoenixmon lands beside Samantha. She was larger than Birdramon, though not quite as large as Garudamon.  
  
"So, Samantha, what do you think?" Phoenixmon asks.  
  
"Phoenixmon, you're absolutely gorgeous!" Samantha says, flining her arms on Phoenixmon's head, caressing the spot over her right eye.  
  
"Well, that was certainly interesting," Jesse muses, "we now apparently have a Digimon who is staying at the Ultimate level, a Digimon who is staying at the Champion level, a Digimon who is staying a Mega, and two Digimon who are staying Rookie's."  
  
  
  
Um, how was that chapter? Blasted writer's block is hitting me on this chapter, but it shouldn't be a problem next chapter. Anyway, please review. 


	29. Chapter 27: Wisdom and Integrity are won...

I think this fic will end within the next 5 to ten chapters. Not quite sure though. Depends on how I drag things oout and how my imagination flows. Chapters will pop up like flies at an upturned molasses truck when I reach the final chapters.  
  
  
The next day, the DigiDestined walk to the Dark Castle while Samantha flies on Phoenixmon above them.  
  
"Are you sure its safe?" Daniel asks, concern evident in his voice.  
  
"Daniel, Phoenixmon is a Mega," James says, "so was MetalSeadramon and you saw the difference in their power. Your sister is quite safe."  
  
"If you say so," Daniel says sullenly.   
  
"Don't worry about it kiddo," Jesse says almost cheerfully, "it's a beautiful day, there's no enemies in sight, and soon we may be home."  
  
"You think so?" Daniel asks.  
  
"If I'm wrong, then it won't really matter," Jesse shrugs.  
  
"Globefish Poison!" a hideous voice calls out. Jesse and Heromon are hit by a dark stream of energy.   
  
The DigiDestined turn around to see a dreadful sight. The Digimon they face was monstrous. It had no legs. It floated in the air. It had two thick, muscular arms with red wristbands and triepl-spiked knuckles. It was blue and had an anchor tattoo on its left arm. It had a spherical body that was slightly spiked below the helmet. The helmet itself was spikier and had larger spikes. The Digimon had four wings that looked like dreadfull imitations of a bat or something. Its mouth stuck out a bit and was lined with razor-sharp teeth.  
  
"It's Pukumon!" Pixiemon cries out, dropping into a battle stance, "he's a Mega level Digimon. Look out for his Needle Squall and Jesse and Heromon have fallen victim to his Globefish Poison attack. Do not underestimate his strength."  
  
"Crimson Flame!" Phoenixmon calls out from above.  
  
"Globefish Poison!" Pukumon calls out, spitting out a stream of energy just like the one that took out Jesse and Heromon. The attacks collide, but the Globefish Poison breaks through and hits Phoenixmon's left front wing, paralyzing it.  
  
"Thunder Flash!" MetalWizardmon calls out, sending his energy at Pukumon.  
  
"Tusk Crusher!" Mammothmon calls out, firing his tusk missiles.  
  
"Nightmare Syndromer!" Digitamamon calls out. But Pukumon simply crosses his arms in defense as the attacks hit. When the smoke clears, he is unharmed.   
  
"Man, we've got to beat him," James whispers, "but without Jesse and Heromon, we don't have our trump against evil Digimon like Pukumon. And sine Phoenixmon is hurt, our strongest Digimon is out."  
  
"That's what you think," Mammothmon grunts.  
  
"That's right," Daniel says, "good always beats evil." With that, his Crest flares to life, enveloping Mammothmon in its light.  
  
"Mammothmon Mega digivolve to SkullMammothmon!" Mammothmon calls out.  
  
SkullMammothmon charges Pukumon, who takes the attack head on, grabbing SkullMammothmon's tusks and holding him off with relative ease.  
  
"Needle Squall!" he calls out. A blast of wind erupts from his mouth, carrying thousands of tiny needles and hitting SkullMammothmon in the face and stunning him. Pukumon lifts him over his head and throws him some distance away.  
  
"Is that the best you've got?" Pukumon taunts, "pathetic. Needle Squall!"  
  
Digitamamon jumps in front of the attack, closing up. He takes the attack head on. It knocks him back a long distance.   
  
"Digitamamon!" James calls out in worry.  
  
"I'm okay James," Digitamamon grunts as he gets back to his feet, "just a little scrambled."  
  
"Magical Blades!" MetalWizardmon calls out, throwing the magical swords at Pukumon. They slice through his skin a bit, but not a lot.  
  
"Globefish Poison!" Pukumon calls out, spitting at the DigiDestined.  
  
"Pit Bomb!" Pixiemon calls out, leaping in front of the attack. The two attacks cancel out.  
  
"You shall not hurt the DigiDestined," Pixiemon snarls, "not as long as I live."  
  
"You don't stand a chance against me," Pukumon snarls back, "you're a mere Ultimate while I am a Mega."  
  
Pixiemon twirls his spear a bit and levels its point at Pukumon. "You obviously don't know who I am." Pixiemon twirls his staff a bit more, sparkles beginning to gather around the point. "Pit Bomb!" Instead of an actual bomb being sent at Pukumon, Pixiemon launches a powerful energy blast that sends Pukumon rocketing back several yards and into a nearby rock formation.  
  
"Wow, that was some shot Pixiemon," James exclaims. Pixiemon slumps to the ground.  
  
"What's wrong?" James asks, worried.  
  
"I used up too much energy in that attack," Pixiemon grunts, "I won't be able to defend myself when he gets back up."  
  
"Surely you destroyed him in that attack!" James exclaims.  
  
"Far from it," Pixiemon grunts, "look."  
  
Pukumon was getting out of the wreckage of the rock formation. It was obvious that he was hurting and hurting bad. But he still looked formidable.  
  
"Crimson Flame!" Phoenixmon weakly calls out, attacking. Her wing was hurting fiercely but she would be condemened to eternal suffering if she would let that stop her!  
  
Pukumon grunts as the attack hits him, but he shakes off the force of it.  
  
"Needle Squall!" Pukumon calls out, sending the blast of wind and needles at Phoenixmon, knocking her out.  
  
"Thunder Flash!" MetalWizardmon calls out, concentrating a gigantic amount of his energy into a single attack. The golden-orange energy collides into Pukumon, sending him flying into another rock formation.  
  
"Bulls-eye!" Brian shouts triumphantly.  
  
"If that didn't take him out, then we're in trouble," James says, "if we concentrate all of our energy into single gigantic attacks, we risk leaving ourselves at his mercy."  
  
"We still have Digitamamon," Brian says, "and it looks like Heromon is getting back up, though he won't be much help as a Rookie."  
  
"You're not listening!" James shouts, startling Brian, "if we use all of our strength in single, gigantic attacks, then we risk leaving ourselves completely vulnerable if he manages to survive!"  
  
"He won't survive," Brian says harshly.  
  
"Stop and think about what you've just said Brian," Jesse rasps. He was hurting a lot, but he looked like he would recover with just a bit of rest.  
  
"Oh?" Brian asks.  
  
"Are you willing to sacrifice the Digimon to stop Pukumon?" Jesse asks.  
  
"Of course not!" Brian retorts.  
  
"Then listen to James," Jesse replies, his voice barely audible, "he speaks with wisdom."  
  
"Brian, Digitamamon and MetalWizardmon are the only Digimon really capable of defending themselves," James says, "Digitamamon can block Pukumon's attacks and MetalWizardmon can take potshots at him with his Magical Blades."  
  
"Makes sense," Brian says, "but can Digitamamon take a beating like that?"  
  
"Probably," Digitamamon says, "it's just a matter of how strong Pukumon still is after those attacks."  
  
"I'd says he's still pretty strong," Daniel says as he watches Pukumon get back up.   
  
"Globefish Poison!" Digitamamon jumps in front of the attack and closes up to take the full brunt of the attack.  
  
"Magical Blades!" MetalWizardmon takes Pukumon's distraction to attack him from behind. The blades cut into him deeply, but don't do a lot of overall damage.  
  
"We've got to beat him," Brian says through grit teeth, "we're the only ones left who can really fight."  
  
"I agree, but we just don't have the firepower to do it," Jesse says.  
  
"No, but we've got the wisdom to take him down," James says.  
  
His Crest begins to glow a bronze hue.  
  
"What the?!" James yelps.  
  
"It's your Crest," Brian says, "you've found out how to work it." At that moment, his crest begins to glow a darker orange than that of the Crest of Courage.  
  
"Looks like you've done the same," James grins, "shall we?" he holds up his Digivice.  
  
"We shall," Brian says, grinning back and holding up his Digivice.  
  
"MetalWizardmon!" Brian calls out.  
  
"Digitamamon!" James calls out.  
  
"Digivolve!" they cry out together.  
  
"MetalWizardmon Mega digivolve to Sorcerermon!" MetalWizardmon cries out.  
  
"Digitamamon Mega digivolve to MegaDigitamamon!" Digitamamon cries out.  
  
In MetalWizardmon's place is a Digimon who is of the same size as an ExVeemon but wearing robes and is obviously a Mega. The robes cover all of his body and are a bright blue with orange trim. He is wearing a helmet like MarineDevimon's head.   
  
In Digitamamon's place is a Digimon who looks every bit a hero. Human in shape, he is wearing armor that looks like parts of an egg.   
  
"Who are you?" Pukumon demands.  
  
"I am Sorcerermon," the robed Digimon says in a voice deeper than Wizardmon's, but not metallic sounding like MetalWizardmon's, "I am a Mega level Wizardmon Digimon. I can bend the very laws of time and space to defeat my enemies. Beware my Cosmic Forces attack."  
  
"I am MegaDigitamamon," the humanoid armored Digimon declares, sneering at Pukumon, "I am the Mega form of Digitamamon. My Deadly Syndromer will obliterate you vile piece of trash."   
  
"So you are now both Mega's, huh?" Pukumon snorts, "no matter. This just means I'll have a lot more funa nd maybe a challenge from this little game. Globefish Poison!"  
  
MegaDigitamamon stops the attack with one of his armored forearms, keeping it from hitting the nearly unconscious Jesse.  
  
"No games," MegaDigitamamon says, "you shall face us and none of the others."  
  
"Very well," Pukumon says, "Needle Squall!"  
  
"Cosmic Forces!" Sorcerermon cries out. A wave of what appeared to be a rip in reality envelopes Pukumon's attack and sends it right back at him, tearing through his left arm.  
  
"So, you are stronger than you look," Pukumon sneers, "Globefish Poison!"  
  
MegaDigitamamon blocks this attack by curling up and taking the shape of an egg. There is no flaw in his armor. The attack hits him and doesn't even cause him to budge.  
  
"So, this is the best you got?" MegaDigitamamond emands when he uncurls.   
  
"How did you do that?" Pukumon demands.  
  
"I'm a Mega," was all the reply MegaDigitamamon says before beginning a spin. Energy gathers in his hands as he spins.  
  
"Deadly Syndromer!" he calls out, pulling his hands back, then launching a powerful blue energy wave at Pukumon. The attack hits Pukumon and causes him to disintegrate.  
  
"He wasn't all that tough after all," MegaDigitamamon says.  
  
"He took out two Mega's before us, an Ultimate as strong as some Mega's, a Rookie that is very strong against evil Digimon like him, and our Ultimate forms before we Mega Digivolved," Sorcerermon points out.  
  
"You've got a point," MegaDigitamamon concedes, "but we still whupped him good."  
  
"We did at that," Sorcerermon agrees, "but the Beast of Darkness will likely be far stronger."  
  
"He will be," Jesse says, "he wouldn't let anyone be stronger than him if he could help it."  
  
"How can we be sure?" Samantha demands, "Pukumon was incredibly strong."  
  
"And he didn't face us at our best," Jesse counters, "Heromon never got a chance to digivolve and he didn't even face the rest of you at your strongest at the same time. Two Mega's defeated him when beforehand he took the fight to SkullMammothmon and Phoenixmon. Sorcerermon and MegaDigitamamon took him on at the same time. SkullMammothmon and Phoenixmon took him on serparately. What does that tell you?"  
  
"Jesse, shut up," Samantha retorts, "I'm not in the mood to listen to you downplay our victory."  
  
"He does have a point though," James concedes, "Pukumon was a very tough opponent. He probably could have taken on any single Mega we could throw at him. But faced with two Mega's at the same time he was overwhelmed."  
  
"So what are you saying?" Daniel asks, "that we don't stand a chance against the Beast of Darkness?"  
  
"No, we stand a chance if we work together and hit our enemies with all of our Digimon at once," Jesse explains, "remember when you guys fought Vilemon? The four of you working together took out an enemy none of you could hope to defeat on your own."  
  
"Yet you beat him single-handedly," Samantha retorts.  
  
"Heromon had a Light against Darkness advantage," Jesse replies, "that is all. He'll likely be our best bet against the Beast of darkness, though he definitely won't be able to do it alone."  
  
"Even so, this will likely be the toughest battle we'll ever have," Brian says, "however, we will have to work together to beat him and save the Digital World."  
  
"Agreed," Daniel says, "it is likely that we will be put to the test. What I want to know is how the Crest Weapons take place in this?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" James pipes up, "the Crest Weapons give our Digimon the power to digivolve from Champion to Ultimate. The crests give theme ven more power so they can Mega Digivolve from Ultimate to Mega."  
  
"And they all appear to take on a a virtue or part of a human emotion," Jesse says, "think about it. Integrity, Courage, Spirit, Wisdom, Perseverence, Honor, Compassion, and Faith."  
  
"What about your Crest?" Daniel asks, "isn't yours the Crest of Life?"  
  
"That's not a virtue," Jesse retorts, "or a human emotion. It just is."  
  
"Then why hasn't it lit up yet?" James inquires.  
  
"Probably because I haven't needed its power. Not truly."   
  
"What about the fight Infermon?" Samantha demands, "or MetalSeadramon?"  
  
"I knew one of you would rise to the occasion," Jesse replies, "so my stepping in was not needed. I could have stepped in whenever absolutely needed except for that fight against Pukumon. But Heromon and I need strong allies for this fight, so I waited until the last possible moment to help you. Luckily, you each stepped forward and performed marvelously."  
  
"You arrogant bastard!" Samantha cries out, "you risked all of our lives on a hunch?" She was furious.  
  
"If you relied on me to save you all the time, what chance do you think we would have against the Beast of Darkness? Its power is quite likely far beyond even Heromon and he'd be the best Digimon we have to take him on single-handedly. But no Digimon could take on the Beast of Darkness on its own and win."  
  
"So you're saying you were simply making us stronger?" James asks.  
  
"Got it in one!" Jesse says.  
  
"Corny," Samantha mutters.  
  
"I know," Jesse replies somewhat sheepishly.  
  
"You were making us stronger so we wouldn't get overrun," Brian says, "and here I thought you didn't like working as a team."  
  
"I don't," Jesse says, "but I have no desire to fight this fight all on my own. There is no way anyone could do it alone. None of us could possibly have the strength or the demeanor to take on such a fight all on our own."  
  
"Why would we want to fight on our own?" Samantha mutters.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't," Jesse replies, "unless your suicidal that is."  
  
"I don't think any of us are suicidal," James remarks, "now I suggest we get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. MegaDigitamamon and I will stand watch."  
  
"Good idea," Sorcerermon says, reverting to Wizardmon, "the fight with Pukumon exhausted me."   
  
"Same here," Brian says, stifling a yawn.  
  
The group, except for James and MegaDigitamamon, all go to sleep.  
  
  
  
I know my chapter endings are beginning to a get a bit pathetic, but there's not much I can do about it. If you like the way this fic is turning out, please review. If I know that people are reviewing and liking my fic, maybe I'll get some better ideas for the few remaining chapters. 


	30. Chapter 28: True Integrity Revealed

It took me a while to find an alternate definition to the word "integrity" to suit my fic. I forgot that integrity and honor can be pretty much the same. Then again, so can friendship and love.   
  
  
The next day, the DigiDestined continue their journey to the Dark Castle. The journey itself wasn't too bad. But the temperaments between Samantha and Jesse were.  
  
"The tension between those two is so thick you could cut it with a knife," James mutters to Brian.  
  
"Tell me about it," Brain mutters back, "any idea whats the cause of it?"  
  
"What else?" James chuckles mirthlessly, "Samantha is likely still mad about that bit of arrogance Jesse had."  
  
"I don't blame her if she is," Brian says, "I'm not too pleased about it myself. But he did have his reasons."  
  
"Yes, and they nearly got us all killed on a few occasions," James sighs, "why do you think he does it?"  
  
"Why does he put me in charge when he is obviously skilled at strategy?" Brian wonders.  
  
"Don't you remember what Pixiemon said Brian?" Wizardmon says, "you are a field commander, suited for battle conditions. Jesse is a strategist. He knows how to manipulate the skills of others to their full potential whereas you can keep everyone safe in the heat of battle."  
  
"Yeah," Brian agrees, "but why doesn't Jesse take up leadership now?"  
  
"Because of the way you treat it Brian," James says, "rightfully, Jesse should take up being our leader. He's the oldest and likely the smartest one among us when it comes to fighting. He's the one who has best adapted to this entire situation. Yet he gives the mantle of leadership to you and you take to it like a duck takes to water. But you always get everyone else's opinions when making a big decision but you aren't afraid to make them on your own."  
  
"Because I trust in you guys and I value your opinions," Brian says slowly as realization dawns on him, "I don't want to be leader, but I'll take it because I am better suited to this kind of situation. I see leadership for what it is: I have to take responsibility for our failures and share the glory for our successes."  
  
"Congratulations Brian, I think you've figured it out," Jesse says from behind. Brian and James both start. They didn't know Jesse had been listening.  
  
"Figured what out?" James asks.  
  
"What he told me a day or two ago," Brian says, "he said that he would rather serve a leader who wears the mantle of leadership as a burden rather than a right."  
  
"And the meaning of it is?" Jesse asks with the barest hint of a smile.  
  
"A leader who wears the mantle as a right would be obnoxious and hog the glory," Brian says, "but a leader who wears it as a burden is humble and shares the fruits of the teams victories."  
  
Jesse smiles. "Bingo."  
  
"So am I a great leader now?" Brian asks hopefully.  
  
"No, but you know the philosophy to be one," Jesse replies, "the only thing holding you back now is seeing how you react to facing something truly evil when you have the strength to fight it."  
  
"We faced Dragomon," Brian says.  
  
"Back then you had yet to truly be the leader," Jesse says, "everyone still looked to me for answers. That is part of why I went down that cave on Infinity Mountain: to give the others a chance to see you lead."  
  
"That didn't work," Brian says humorlessly, "they still looked to Pixiemon."  
  
"Well, you are the leader of this group Brian," Jesse says, resting a hand on Brian's shoulder, "you have my support. If you need my advice, I'll give it freely. If you need my help in battle, I will give it."  
  
"Jesse, you're idea of helping someone in a battle is throwing yourself in the line of fire and possibly sacrificing yourself," Heromon interjects. He hastily ducks a swat from Jesse.  
  
"If the Digimon cannot return to our world with us when this is over, I wonder if I'll miss your smart mouth Heromon?" Jesse asks jovially.  
  
"My my, is that Jesse showing emotion?" Samantha asks nastily.  
  
"Sis, that was uncalled for!" Daniel scolds.  
  
"Actually, I don't mind," Jesse says blandly, "I know I don't show emotion much, but I have my reasons."  
  
"Oh, and what are they?" Samantha demands.  
  
"Lets just leave it at that," Jesse replies, a faraway look in his eyes, "I really don't wanna talk about it."  
  
"For someone who has the Crest Weapon of Honor, you certainly don't seem that honorable towards women," Samantha remarks dryly. Jesse glares dangerously at Samantha, causing her to take an involuntary step back.  
  
"Lets get back to heading for the Dark Castle," Jesse growls, "we've got to stop the Beast of Darkness."  
  
  
As the group heads for the Dark Castle, Brian constantly questions Jesse on possible scenarios.  
  
"Jesse, what should I do if we get ambushed and we're captured?" Brian asks.  
  
"For one thing, its highly unlikely that any of us will be captured," Jesse replies, "killed, yes. But not captured. We're too great a danger to the Beast of Darkness alive."  
  
"Still, what if he does decide to capture us?" Brian asks.  
  
Jesse sighs. "Like I said, don't worry about it. Everyone here is a fighter at heart, even James. We'll all go down fighting. As long as the night watches go fine, then we won't be captured."  
  
"I hope your right," Brian says softly.  
  
"What should I do if I don't know what to do?" Brian asks.  
  
"Well, that depends on the situation but my advice is to follow your gut," Jesse says, "your gut will rarely ever lead you wrong. And when it does, it still won't truly lead you wrong. You'll be being true to yourself and that is whats important."  
  
"If you say so,"Brian says glumly, "but I'd feel a whole lot better if you were in charge and not me."  
  
"Sorry, but I hate the responsibility of leadership," Jesse replies, "I'll gladly help you out however possible, but I just can't be the leader of this group. We need a leader everyone here can either look up to or respect or tolerate. You are the only one of us that fits all of those requirements. Daniel, of course, no one would truly take him seriously because he is younger than the rest of us. James is too self-concious and he is always second-guessing himself to no avail. Samantha, well, she's too abrasive to be a leader. As for me, well, Samantha just doesn't see eye to eye with me so I can't be a leader. She may not like you, but she does respect you. You're the only person in this group capable of keeping us together. And everyone knows it too, though I'm not sure exactly how well Daniel knows it though."  
  
"Me, keep everyone together?" Brian asks, surprised.  
  
"You gotta have faith in yourself dude," Jesse says, "otherwise, we're fighting a losing battle here."  
  
"Still, I don't know if I'm the right person for this job," Brian says sullenly.  
  
"You are, trust me," Jesse says, "you just gotta be true to yourself. Even if we fall in battle against the Beast of Darkness, I'll die happy knowing I followed a leader sho stayed true to himself. Be true to yourself, my friend, and you'll feel a lot better once you discover that for yourself."  
  
"How do I do that?" Brian asks, eager to learn how to be a better leader.  
  
"Just follow your heart," Jesse says, "that is all the advice I have left at the moment for being a leader."  
  
"Thank you," Brian says softly.  
  
  
The next day, the DigiDestined continue towards the Dark Castle. So far, the day looked bright and cheery. But that wouldn't last long.  
  
"Puppet Pummel!"  
  
A flurry of yellow energy blasts hit the ground in front of the DigiDestined.  
  
"What the heck?" Jesse cries out as he jumps out of the way of a spray of sharp rocks. Samantha leaps in front of the others with her Crest Weapon glowing.  
  
"Its Puppetmon," Pixiemon growls as a small figure appears out of the cloud of dirt that the attack had created, "he is a Mega level Puppet Digimon. He's one of the four Dark Masters like MetalSeadramon and Piedmon. He's stronger than MetalSeadramon though. Be wary of his Puppet Pummel."  
  
"That's right," the Puppet Digimon says in his childish voice, "and I'm here to destroy you DigiDestined."  
  
"Fat chance of that stumpy," Samantha growls, "get him Phoenixmon!"  
  
"Crimson Flame!"  
  
"Giga Cannon!"   
  
Two powerful blasts of yellow-gold energy hit Phoenixmon in the back.  
  
"Oh no, its Machinedramon!" Pixiemon cries out as he identifies the gigantic Android Digimon, "he's the fourth Dark Master. He's second to Piedmon in terms of strength. He's an Android Digimon with a mean streak. He's very cold and mechanical. His Giga Cannon is lethal."  
  
"That's right," Machinedramon says in a cold mechanical voice, "Puppetmon and I shall destroy you. Giga Cannon!" He fires powerful blasts from the cannons on his back.  
  
"Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon yells, firing bolt after bolt of energy from his blast."  
  
"Phoenixmon, get up!" Samantha screams.  
  
"Magical Game!"  
  
Wizardmon's attack does its best to block Puppetmon's attack, but it doesn't fully work and only cuts the attack down to half strength. The remains of the attack bounces off of Samantha's Crest Weapon of Compassion along with Machinedramon's Giga Cannon.  
  
"Guys, its time to fight," Brian says.  
  
"Heromon digivolve to Warriormon!"  
  
"Tapirmon digivolve to Apemon!"  
  
The Crest Weapons begin to light up.  
  
"Apemon digivolve to Mammothmon!"  
  
"Warriormon digivolve to MagnaWarriormon!"  
  
Puppetmon engages Wizardmon before he has a chance to digivolve.  
  
The Crests that had already lit up light up.  
  
"Mammothmon Mega Digivolve SkullMammothmon!"  
  
"Digitamamon Mega Digivolve to MegaDigitamamon!"  
  
"Deadly Syndrome!"   
  
MegaDigitamamon engages Puppetmon in hopes of giving Wizardmon a chance to digivolve.  
  
But Machinedramon blasts MegaDigitamamon in the back and Puppetmon resumes attacking Wizardmon.  
  
Machinedramon also rains down blast after blast on Phoenixmon, Pixiemon, MagnaWarriormon, and SkullMammothmon. They are unable to get an attack in.  
  
"Wizardmon only has time to digivolve once," Brian mutters, "and MetalWizardmon won't be strong enough to make a difference.  
  
"Brian, just do what you think is necessary," Jesse says as he draws the crest Weapon of Honor, 'dang, MagnaWarriormon can't Mega Digivolve, and I have a feeling that if anyone is gonna save us this time, its gonna be Brian. The Crest Weapon of Honor just isn't enough at the moment.'  
  
"Just do what is necessary," Brian murmurs, "I got it! Wizardmon, use your Thunder Blaster! Attack Puppetmon!"  
  
"Thunder Blaster!" The attack hits Puppetmon square in the eye. It hardly hurts him, but it distracts him long enough for MegaDigitamamon to punch him in the jaw. The punch sends him flying into a rather large rock.  
  
"Thanks!" MegaDigitamamon says before launching himself at Machinedramon. Machinedramon fires his Giga Cannon and pelts MegaDigitamamon into the ground along with MagnaWarriormon, Pixiemon, SkullMammothmon, and Phoenixmon. Only Wizardmon was free to do anything now.  
  
"I don't like being sucker punched," Puppetmon says from behind Wizardmon, "Puppet Pummel!" He slams his hammer down onto Wizardmon's back, sending him flying into the rock that Puppetmon himself had just dragged himself out of.  
  
"Man, there's nothing we can do," Jesse grumbles, "they are just too strong. And Wizardmon is only a Champion. No Champion can take on a Mega at the level these guys are at!"  
  
"We can't give up," Brian says as both the Crest Weapon of Courage and the Crest of Integrity begin to glow. The Crest of Integrity and the Crest Weapon of Courage both fire a beam of colored energy into Brian's Digivice. The Digivice in turn fires a beam of light into Wizardmon.  
  
"Wizardmon Warp Digivolve to…"  
  
Wizardmon changes into MetalWizardmon. He continues to glow and light erupts from him again.  
  
Armor like MagnaAngemon's sprouts from his chest. Other pieces of armor that were like MagnaAngemon's form around him. He shirnks to five and a half feet tall. A staff appears in his right hand. The tip of it had a large diamond-shaped blade that had the Crest of Integrity on it.  
  
"MangaWizardmon!" The newly digivolved MangaWizardmon stands up straight and tall and looks at Puppetmon and Machinedramon.  
  
"I am MangaWizardmon," he says in a commanding voice, "a Mega level Shaman Digimon. My Holy Light will be your doom."  
  
"That's what you think!" Puppetmon sing-songs, "Puppet Pummel!"   
  
Puppetmon slams his hammer into the ground and sends a wave of yellowish energy at MagnaWizardmon.  
  
"Holy Light!" MagnaWizardmon cries, sending a wave of radiant light from his right hand that counters Puppetmon's Puppet Pummel and drives it back into him.  
  
"Oof!" Puupetmon grunts as he is thrown back.  
  
"Giga Cannon!" Machinedramon bellows as he fires his cannons at the new Mega.  
  
"Threads of Fate!" MagnaWizardmon cries out. Thin strands of light come from his fingers and wrap around the energy blasts o Machinedramon's Giga Cannon. The energy blasts reverse course and hit Machinedramon.  
  
"We'll let someone else take care of you," Machinedramon grunts, "lets go, Puppetmon." Machinedramon runs off with Puppetmon following him.  
  
The other Digimon pick themselves up to marvel at MagnaWizardmon.  
  
"Incredible," Pixiemon mutters, "he's gotten a lot stronger. He has two Mega forms."  
  
"Did you pay attention to what was happening, Brian?" Jesse asks after the Digimon de-digivolve to their usual forms."  
  
"I think so," Brian says.  
  
"You were showing great courage by standing up to Puppetmon and Machinedramon when Wizardmon was only a Champion. And you showed true integrity by staying true to yourself. Each of the Crests and Crest Weapons represent an attribute of the human spirit. Courage, Integrity, Perseverence, Faith, Wisdom, Compassion, Spirit, and Honor."  
  
"What about Life?" Daniel asks, "isn't that your Crest?"  
  
Jesse doesn't answer.  
  
"Well?" Samantha demands.  
  
Jesse turns and begins to walk away. "Heromon, come with me."  
  
"Where are you going?" Pixiemon asks.  
  
"I'll meet you guys at the Dark Castle," Jesse says, "Heromon knows where it is. I just can't stay with you guys now."  
  
"What?!" Brian, Daniel, and James yelp.  
  
"So, you're just gonna ditch us, is that it?" Samantha demands.   
  
"When you put it that way," Jesse says, leaving off for a moment, "yes, yes I am."  
  
"Why?" Daniel asks.  
  
"I have just come to realize a few things about myself," Jesse says, "I need some time on my own. I'll find you if I can work through them before you reach the Dark Castle. If I can't, I'll meet you at the Dark Castle and give whatever help I can."  
  
"Jesse, you realize that you'll be on your own and be vulnerable if something attacks you," Pixiemon warns.  
  
"I know, but Heromon's Ultimate form can take on most anything that comes after us," Jesse replies, "please, don't try to follow me."   
  
He takes off in a run, with Heromon not far behind him.  
  
"They can take care of themselves," Brian says, "after all, Jesse did survive a week in the Dark Ocean."  
  
"But then he didn't have a choice," Daniel protests, "he could stay with us and work things out with us here."  
  
"I'm afraid its not that simple, lil' bro," Samantha says, "Jesse obviously has some issues he needs to deal with, and this can only be done on his own. None of us know him well enough to help and none of us are trained at picking apart someone's psyche."  
  
"And that's supposed to make it okay?" Daniel snivels.  
  
"Not in the least," James says, "but Jesse has to take care of this problem on his own. Its out of our hands. We should respect his wishes and give him time to himself."  
  
"Besides, you can track him with your Digivices if you have to," Pixiemon says.  
  
"We can?" Daniel asks.  
  
"Yes," Pixiemon says, "see that little screen on your Digivices?"  
  
The four pull out heir Digivices and look. On the little screen a red dot was moving away from them.  
  
"Is that Jesse?" Daniel asks.  
  
"Yes," Pixiemon says, "that is the signal from Jesse's Digivice."  
  
"So as long as this dot still appears, he is of a distance where we can help him if needed," James reasons.  
  
"How would we know he needs help?" Samantha asks, "we have no way of communicating with him."  
  
"Even so, if it's a big enough battle we will see its effects as long as he stays within the range of the Digivices," James replies, "and then Phoenixmon can carry us."  
  
"You got a point," Samantha says reluctantly.  
  
"Don't worry, Samantha," Phoenixmon says, "he'll be alright. After all, he wouldn't want you to finally win your arguments just because he was no longer around to argue with you, would he?"  
  
"You know, Jesse would probably survive anything just to do that," Brian teases, "you know how he loves to argue with you Samantha."  
  
"Its like bread and meat to him," Daniel agrees with a grin.  
  
"I think he just likes arguing," Samantha says, "ever notice how he's so queit and reserved when he's not giving out advice? He has yet to actually socialize. Everything he has ever said to any of us was either part of an argument or advice for something."  
  
"It's almost as if he was afraid to socialize," James says.  
  
"I'm not sure if its any of our business, but we must at least respect his decision and hope everything works out," Pixiemon says.  
  
"Agreed," Brian says, "now lets continue heading for the Dark Castle."  
  
  
Well, how was this chapter? Not my best, I'm sure, but I have been stumbling with a bit of a writers block. I've been having more inspiration for my Power Rangers fic. If any of you are fans of Power Rangers, check it out if you want. Just go to my profile page. I am also writing another DBZ fic in addition to "Pegaro's Adventure". If any of you wants to read it, I have about a half dozen or so chapters already written and proofread and ready to be uploaded.   
  
Well, please review. I thrive on reviews. 


	31. Chapter 29: Lessons in Life

Sorry I haven't updated in over a month. Inspiration struck in my other fics. Go to my profile page to check out two of them. If I can remember to put them on my library disc, I'll have one or two more up next week.  
  
~~~~  
  
  
Jesse and Heromon travel away from the other DigiDestined at a fast pace.  
  
"Tell me why we're leaving the others?" Heromon demands when they finally stop.  
  
"You've seen how the Crests and Crest Weapons work, what causes them to light up," Jesse says, "each of them is tied to an emotion or feeling. Integrity, Courage, Spirit, Compassion, Faith, Wisdom, Perseverance, and Honor. They are all personifications of parts of the human psyche."  
  
"What of it?" Heromon asks.  
  
"My Crest is an impossible Crest," Jesse says sullenly.  
  
"Impossible Crest?" Heromon asks, "what do you mean?"  
  
"I mean its impossible to make it light up!" Jesse replies, "my Crest is the Crest of Life. How is that part of the human spirit? How is that part of a person's personality? Tell me!"  
  
"I don't know," Heromon says, "but I do know that we won't learn on our own."  
  
"I didn't leave just to deal with that," Jesse replies, "I left to give Brian a chance at being a leader without me. He needs it desperately. He's unsure of himself, but his abilities are sound and without fault."  
  
"You're still working to make the team better?" Heromon asks, surprised.  
  
"But of course," Jesse says, mock indignant, "you can be the single mightiest being in all of creation, but a decently strong, well-worked team can take you down if they are determined enough."  
  
"Then why don't you stay and guide them?" Heromon asks.  
  
"Because they must come into their own on their own," Jesse replies, "if I hold their hand, then they'll choke at the worst possible moment because they won't have complete trust in their abilities."  
  
"Are we gonna keep an eye on them?" Heromon inquires.  
  
"No," Jesse replies, "we must try and find the meaning of my Crest. It may seal the fate of the Digital World."  
  
"You honestly believe that?" Heromon asks skeptically.  
  
"Of course not," Jesse scoffs, "but it might make a difference if we can figure out how to make it work. At least we know it has something to do with life. Beyond that, your guess is as good as mine."  
  
"If not better," Heromon says loftily.  
  
Jesse just looks at Heromon with an odd expression on his face, but doesn't say anything more.  
  
  
~The next day, the main DigiDestined group~  
  
"Man, these nights shifts sure are longer," James says, stifling a yawn.  
  
"Well, we are short one watcher," Samantha says grumpily. The difference twenty minutes of less sleep made was astounding to her.  
  
"Even so, we have to keep on going to the Dark Castle," Pixiemon says, "we have to stop the Beast of Darkness when he emerges."  
  
"Even if we get there in time," Samantha says, "how are we gonna stop him when we're short one ally?"  
  
"Jesse said he would meet us at the Dark Castle," Daniel says, "I have faith in him to keep his word."  
  
Samantha's hard expression softens.   
  
"Of course you have faith in him," she says softly, "your faith is your geatest strength. You have faith in people as a whole."  
  
"And you don't," Daniel replies, "why?"  
  
"He's just so darn arrogant!" Samantha exclaims, "why didn't he put more effort into his fighting?"  
  
"That's just not like him, Samantha," James says, "he wanted us to be able to take care of ourselves. I'm not sure, but I have a feeling he knows better what may happen than the rest of us."  
  
"He has been acting more independent from the rest of us since his trip to the Dark Ocean," Brian says, "maybe he wants us to be prepared for what is to come. He has seen evil in its most pure form."  
  
"But he's so alone," Tapirmon says, "its just not right."  
  
"He has things he has to sort out for himself," Pixiemon says, "he will return to us."  
  
  
In another part of the Digital World, Jesse and Heromon were finishing up lunch.  
  
"Heromon, how exactly did you come across a fish that big?" Jesse asks.  
  
"Ah, well, if a Tortomon comes running this way, follow my lead and run like a bunch of Bakemon are after you," Heromon says.  
  
"You stole a Tortomon's lunch?" Jesse demands incredulously.  
  
"Well, yeah," Heromon says after taking another bite.  
  
"Heromon, what am I ever gonna do with you?" Jesse asks.   
  
"Shadow of the Beast King!"  
  
A tremendous blast of fiery dark gray energy hits the ground just a little bit away from the two eating partners, causing a large explosion.  
  
Jesse and Heromon both leap to their feet, their swords now gleaming in their hands.   
  
"What was that?" Jesse demands, looking around for any signs of their attacker.  
  
"I'm not sure," Heromon says as he looks around for any signs of the attacker as well, "all I know is that that was no ordinary attack. Its power was incredible."  
  
"What level do you think the attacker is at?" Jesse asks.  
  
"At least Champion," Heromon replies, "probably Ultimate, maybe even Mega."  
  
"If it's a Mega, then we may be in trouble," Jesse says, "but its unlikely that the Beast of Darkness would waste a Mega level Digimon on the two of us. You can only digivolve to Ultimate."  
  
"Maybe so, but if I could digivolve to Mega I would be a major threat to him," Heromon says.  
  
"I doubt you ever will if the previous Crests have been any indication," Jesse says dryly.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Heromon asks.  
  
"Think about it," Jesse says, "all of the Crests and the Crest Weapon respond to a virtue. Courage, Perseverance, Compassion, a strong Spirit, Faith, Integrity, Honor, and Wisdom. My Crest is the Crest of Life. What does life have to do with virtues?"  
  
"So you think you have an impossible Crest?" Heromon asks.  
  
"Impossible to use," Jesse says.  
  
"Maybe it means something more," Heromon says.  
  
"Like what?" Jesse asks crossly.  
  
"Like maybe what we're fighting for," Heromon says, "we're fighting to stop the Beast of Darkness from plunging both worlds into Darkness. Maybe we're fighting to protect life."  
  
Before Jesse can make a reply, they are attacked again. "Shadow of the Beast King!"  
  
Another dark gray blast of fiery energy explodes behind them.  
  
"Man, what is attacking us?" Heromon demands.  
  
"I don't know, but lets get moving," Jesse says. He takes off in the direction of the Dark Castle with Heromon close behind.  
  
After running for about five minutes, Jesse and Heromon stop to rest on a strange-looking mound.  
  
"Man- that was- not fun," Jesse pants.  
  
"You're- telling me," Heromon remarks.  
  
"Um, you mind getting off of me?" a pained voice asks.  
  
"What the?" Jesse yelps as he jumps off the hill, closely followed by Heromon.  
  
"Who, or what, are you?" Jesse asks.  
  
The hill moves and dirt and gravel shift as a form appears. It has the body of a tiger, stripes and all, but had leathery wings. Its front paws were like the talons of a great eagle or falcon or even a hawk and it had the head of an eagle but with an armored helmet.   
  
"It's a Gryphonmon," Heromon syas, "a Mega level Mythical Animal Digimon. Don't worry, he's a good guy. His Legendary Claw is powerful."  
  
"That's good to know," Jesse says, "but he appears to be hurt."  
  
"I am hurt," Gryphonmon says irritably, "I got into a scuffle with a couple of the Dark Masters and lost. They thought they destroyed me, but they didn't."  
  
"You are pretty banged up," Heromon muses, "I'm sure you've seen better days."  
  
"Would you mind helping me?" Gryphonmon asks, "I think my left wing is broken."  
  
Jesse cautiously walks over to Gryphonmon and examines his left wing. After a moments inspection, Jesse winces.  
  
"Okay, I'm know next to nothing about healing, but I'm fairly sure 'broken' would be being extremely nice when describing the condition of this wing," Jesse says grimly, "I think 'shattered' would be a much better description."  
  
"I know I have no feeling in my left wing," Gryphonmon says.  
  
"Jesse, are you sure about that?" Heromon asks.  
  
"Wanna come and examine him for yourself?" Jesse snaps.  
  
"No thanks," Heromon says, eyeing Gryphonmon's rather large teeth.   
  
Jesse chuckles in amusement. "Okay, this wing is totally useless. I don't know if it'll ever heal properly."  
  
"Can you do anything for it?" Gryphonmon asks.  
  
"Maybe," Jesse says, "but I doubt it. The best I could do would be to set the bones back in place as best I can. How fast do you Gryphonmon heal?"  
  
"Faster than humans is all we know," Gryphonmon replies.  
  
"That describes Digimon in general," Jesse says dryly, "I've noticed that Heromon and the other Digimon I've been around heal fast unless they are destroyed."  
  
"What are you?" Gryphonmon asks, peering at Jesse, "I've never seen a Digimon like you."  
  
"I'm not a Digimon," Jesse replies as he tries to set bones back in place in the Digimon's wing, "I'm a human. One of the DigiDestined."  
  
"A DigiDestined!" Gryphonmon yelps, "then its finally come. Where are the others?"  
  
"I'm no leader, but they kept looking to me to be their leader," Jesse replies, "so I left them. Heromon and I are strong enough to survive most anything that gets sent at us."  
  
"Heromon?" Gryphonmon asks, eyeing the Rookie, "the only Warrior type Rookie?"  
  
"Whats it to ya?" Heromon demands.  
  
"If Heromon is your partner, then you have the power to take on the Beast of Darkness on your own if your Crest has lit up," Gryphonmon tells Jesse.  
  
"My Crest Weapon has lit up," Jesse replies.  
  
"What about your Crest?" Gryphonmon demands.  
  
"It can't light up," Jesse says, "the Crest reflect an attribute of the spirit or the spirit itself. I possess the Crest of Life. Since I'm alive and its not lighting up, it will never light up."  
  
"You're afraid of something," Gryphonmon states.  
  
Jesse glances at Gryphonmon's face, then back to his work patching up the wing. "What makes you say that?"  
  
"The way you talk," Gryphonmon responds, "you may not consciously know what you are afraid of, but you are afraid of something."  
  
"I fear nothing," Jesse says, "Heromon, go and find something to use for bandages."  
  
"What would work best?" Heromon asks.  
  
"Nevermind, I'll go look," Jesse says, standing up, "Heromon, you keep Gryphonmon company."  
  
"Do I have to?" Heromon whines.  
  
"Would you rather be his dinner?" Jesse asks with a saccharine smile.   
  
Heromon shudders. "No thanks. I'll stand guard over the wounded."  
  
Jesse walks away in search of bandaging material.  
  
"He is afraid of something," Gryphonmon says.  
  
"He fears to live," Heromon says, "he lives in worlds of fantasy. He knows the joys of friendship and faith. He is smart and honest. He is almost a living example of honor and integrity. His courage is incredible for a human. He is as reliable as it is possible to be. He is kind, but he is also practical. He has already learned the lessons of the other Crests. But he has yet to embrace his own. He lives in fear of rejection if he tries to live, so he stays with what is safe and comfortable."  
  
"Being a DigiDestined is not safe and comfortable," Gryphonmon says.  
  
"He should be the leader of the DigiDestined," Heromon says, "he's more than capable of it. But he fears the responsibility. I don't know why, but he just refuses to accept responsibility for anyone other than himself."  
  
"Usually a smart philosophy, but not in this case," Gryphonmon says, "he must join up with the other DigiDestined or all will be lost."  
  
"He himself is lost," Heromon says, "he doesn't see a purpose for himself."  
  
"How sad," Gryphonmon remarks, "I hope he finds a purpose to go on."  
  
"So do I," Heromon says softly, "so do I."  
  
"I'm back, but I'm not sure if this stuff will help, but it is the best that I could find," Jesse says, walking up with a bundle of leaves.  
  
  
"Man, why is it so hot?" Brian demands, wiping some sweat from his eyes.  
  
"Because there's no breeze, no cloud in the sky, and the sun is right over us," Samantha says irritably.  
  
"Can't Phoenixmon fly over us and provide us shade?" James asks. Phoenixmon had chosen to walk for some reason and would not fly.  
  
"It'll take up a lot of energy," Phoenixmon says, "I need to be ready for battle in case we are attacked."  
  
"Yeah, without Heromon we're down by possibly our strongest fighter," Brian says.  
  
"Jesse hasn't gotten his Crest to light up yet," Samantha says, "he's useless."  
  
"But he is the best of us for fighting against the Beast's strongest minion's," Pixiemon says, "remember, Warriormon, a single Champion, was able to take on Vilemon when the five of us, four Champions and me, an Ultimate, could not defeat him. Warriormon is not only strong for a Champion, he is almost in the same class as Angel Digimon. This means he is very effective against evil Digimon. All of your Digimon at their Mega forms are much the same in that regard, but Heromon is like that in all of his forms."  
  
"And what if that isn't true for his Mega form?" Samantha asks.  
  
"Then if his past is any example, then he'll be so strong he'll make up for that," Pixiemon replies.  
  
"And if he turns out to be a complete wuss?" Samantha asks.  
  
"Then we're likely gonna die," Pixiemon says bluntly.  
  
  
As Jesse finishes dressing the Gryphonmon's wing, Heromon finds them something else to eat since he and Jesse's had had their meal interrupted.  
  
"You didn't steal this from another Digimon, did you?" Jesse asks Heromon warily.  
  
"Oh come on!" Heromon protests, "I hunted this up myself."  
  
"Don't believe him," Jesse jokes, "he probably stole this from the same Tortomon he stole our last meal from."  
  
"Hey!" Heromon protests, "nothing bad came from stealing that Tortomon's supper."  
  
"Other than a hungry Tortomon," Jesse chuckles.  
  
"You're making me into a bad guy here!" Heromon whines.  
  
"Ease up, buddy," Jesse says soothingly, "I'm just kidding around with ya. Just like when we were stuck in the Dark Ocean. We had to keep up the jokes or be swallowed up by the evil that permeated that place."  
  
"Still, you don't have to sound so hurtful," Heromon pouts.  
  
"Cheer up, buddy," Jesse says, "have an extra helping."  
  
"Yay!" Heromon cheers, ripping into the fish.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever get used to watching a Digimon eat," Jesse mutters.  
  
Gryphonmon tears into the fish that was set before him. Heromon, seeing Gryphonmon tear into the fish, nervously inches away from Gryphonmon. A fact that does not go unnoticed by Jesse.  
  
"What's the matter, Heromon?" Jesse asks with a malicious smile, "afraid that the fish is just an appetizer for Heromon Flambé?"   
  
"No!" Heromon answers in a nervous shout, "I just don't want to mistake me for that fish."  
  
"If he was eating a chicken, then you might have cause to worry," Jesse teases.  
  
"And just what do you mean by that?" Heromon demands.  
  
"He wonder which one to eat: the one in feathers or the one in armor," Jesse replies with an evil grin.  
  
"Hey!" Heromon protests, then grumbles, "I get no respect."  
  
"Oh come on, buddy," Jesse says, "I'm just teasing you."  
  
"Sure sure," Heromon grumbles, "whatever."  
  
They finish their meal in silence. Afterwards, Jesse and Heromon alternate guard duty between each other, with Gryphonmon sleeping the whole night undisturbed.  
  
  
The next day, Jesse checks Gryphonmon's wing and replaces the bandages.  
  
"I wish I knew more about what I was doing," Jesse grumbles, "but I don't. I just hope I don't screw up and cripple you."  
  
"I trust you," Gryphonmon says, "if an evil Digimon had come along, I wouldn't have been able to defend myself. Thank you."  
  
"It's nothing," Jesse says, "just glad I can help."  
  
The group hits the road, with Gryphonmon walking beside Heromon and Jesse. The trio walks in the direction that Pixiemon said the Dark Castle was.   
  
After walking for a few hours, Jesse stops them so he could get a drink of water.  
  
"Jesse, why are we stopping here?" Heromon asks.  
  
"We're being followed," Jesse replies softly, "have been since we broke camp this morning. I think its who attacked us yesterday. If we're attacked, you'll be hard pressed to protect me and Gyrphonmon."  
  
He finishes getting his drink and they join Gryphonmon again.   
  
"Gryphonmon, why did you pick a fight with the Dark Masters?" Jesse asks.  
  
"They are evil and they were destroying innocent Digimon," Gryphonmon replies, "I protect those who cannot protect themselves. I protect all living things who cannot protect themselves."  
  
Jesse is stunned by Gryphonmon's statement. It made sense. If you had the power to stop the pain of others, then it was your responsibility to try and stop it. As it was with the comics he was fond of reading, 'With great power comes great responsibility'.  
  
"Shadow of the Beast King!"  
  
A blast of dark fire hits the Gryphonmon, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Heromon!" Jesse calls out, pulling out his Digivice. A beam of light erupts from it and hits Heromon.  
  
"Heromon digivolve to Warriormon!"  
  
The Crest Weapon of Honor lights up at Jesse's indignation of their enemy attacking a defenseless Digimon. Warriormon begins to glow with the light of the Crest Weapon.  
  
"Warriormon digivolve to MagnaWarriormon!"  
  
MagnaWarriormon draws his sword and prepares for a fight.  
  
A large, shadowy figure leaps in front of MagnaWarriormon, a thick broadsword in its right hand.  
  
Jesse gasps when he recognizes the figure. "Leomon?"  
  
"Close, but not quite," the large Digimon growls, its voice sounding a lot more menacing than Leomon's ever could, "I am ShadowLeomon, a Champion Level Beast Digimon. I am like Leomon, only I am everything he is not. I am one with the Powers of Darkness. The Beast of Darkness created me by corrupting a strand of Leomon's data and separating it from the rest of him. I then formed my own body. My Shadow of the Beast King, as you can see, is quite powerful. I can take on a Mega level Digimon and win."  
  
"Well, you won't be able to defeat me if you're evil," MagnaWarriormon growls as his sword begins to glow, "Magna Beam!"  
  
A blast of pure energy erupts from the tip of MagnaWarriormon's sword and hits ShadowLeomon in the chest.  
  
"Beast Sword!" ShadowLeomon roars, charging at MagnaWarriormon with his sword. The two Digimon enter into a fierce swordfight.  
  
Jesse runs to Gryphonmon's side to access the damage. It was not a pretty sight. Gryphonmon's uninjured wing was completely gone. Data particles were breaking off of him.  
  
"Jesse, you must rejoin the other DigiDestined," Gryphonmon says, his voice racked with pain, "if the DigiDestined are not united in their stand against the Beast of Darkness, then they cannot win. You are one of the DigiDestined. You must join up with the others before they reach the Dark Castle or all wil be lost. It may already be too late."  
  
"I cannot," Jesse says, "they may try to make me the leader. I cannot lead them into battle. I cannot be more responsible for anyone other than myself and my Digimon."  
  
"You must not live your life in fear," Gryphonmon says sternly, "if you do, then you are not really living."  
  
With that, Gryphonmon disintegrates, leaving Jesse to think about his words. He had been living in fear. Fear of being responsible for the other DigiDestined. But they were each taking care of themselves. They each chose to continue the journey and fight against the Powers of Darkness. And they were all ready for the consequences. They may not fully understand what the consequences of their failure to stop the Beast of Darkness would be, but they knew it was not good.   
  
Unknown to Jesse while he was in his silent reverie, the Crest of Life was beginning to glow a faint silver. It begins to pulsate with silver light and an aura of silver energy begins to surround MagnaWarriormon.  
  
ShadowLeomon steps back in alarm from MagnaWarriormon.  
  
"MagnaWarrior Mega Digivolve to Paladinmon!"  
  
MangaWarriormon is swept up by the light of digivolution. He barely changes, but changes were evident. His shoulder armor shimmers and changes to armor like the shoulder armor of Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. His armor completely changes to match Magnamon's, though it is silver in color, while his helmet matches MagnaAngemon's.  
  
"Who are you?" ShadowLeomon demands in a snarl.  
  
"I am Paladinmon," the newly digivolved Mega says in a low, dangerous voice, "I am an Exalted Knight Digimon. You will pay for destroying a helpless Digimon."  
  
With that being said, Paladinmon draws his sword. It was a fearsome blade, wider than MagnaAngemon's and it has a cross on the blade.  
  
"Paladin Sword!" Paladinmon leaps at ShadowLeomon, slashing down with his sword. ShadowLeomon blocks with his own blade, but Paladinmon's blade shears through ShadowLeomon's Beast Sword, destroying it.   
  
ShadowLeomon leaps back and raises his right fist. He then brings it forward. "Shadow of the Beast King!"  
  
Paladinmon raises his right hand and blocks the attack with a single hand. He cocks his head in amusement. "Is that all you got?"  
  
ShadowLeomon roars and charges Paladinmon.  
  
  
Meanwhile, the other four DigiDestined, their Digimon, and Pixiemon were all heading for the site of the battle.   
  
"We must hurry," Phoenixmon says, "everyone, get on my back. I will fly us there."  
  
"But you need to conserve your energy for the fight!" Samantha protests.  
  
"If we don't arrive in time, Jesse and Heromon will be destroyed," Phoenixmon says.  
  
"Let's do it," Brian says, hopping on Phoenixmon's large back. Daniel, Digitamamon, Tapirmon, James, Wizardmon, and Pixiemon all climb aboard. Sighing, Samantha climbs on and Phoenixmon takes to the sky.   
  
They quickly arrive at the sight of the battle.  
  
"Is that MagnaWarriormon?" Daniel asks upon seeing Paladinmon, "he's changed."  
  
"That's not MagnaWarriormon," Jesse says from behind them, "that's Paladinmon, his Mega form."  
  
"Jesse!" Daniel cries out, "are you alright?"  
  
"I'm okay," Jesse says, "but ShadowLeomon won't be when Paladinmon gets done with him."  
  
"Why is Paladinmon fighting with Leomon?" James asks, "isn't Leomon on our side?"  
  
"That is not our friend Leomon!" Jesse growls, "that is ShadowLeomon, an evil Digimon. He's been haunting Heromon and myself since yesterday."  
  
"Shouldn't we help him?" Tapirmon asks.  
  
"No!" Jesse says firmly, "he will fight this fight alone. He is in no danger of losing."  
  
"Still stubborn," Samantha grumbles.  
  
"It's only been a couple of days," Jesse replies, "and why are you here?"  
  
"We thought you might need help," Brian says.  
  
"I appreciate your concern, but Heromon and I can take care of ourselves now," Jesse says.  
  
Paladinmon raises his right hand in front of ShadowLeomon's face. His voice is ice cold. "Game over. Paladin Beam!"  
  
A beam of brilliant multi-colored light blasts from Paladinmon's hand. The beam rips through ShadowLeomon like a hot knife through butter. ShadowLeomon falls to the ground, headless. He disintegrates almost immediately.  
  
Paladinmon reverts to Heromon and walks over to Jesse.  
  
"Good job partner," Jesse says, "let's go. It is not yet time."  
  
"I understand," Heromon says wistfully.   
  
Jesse and Heromon calmly walk away, heading for the Dark Castle.  
  
"Rest assured, I will meet you again before you reach the Dark Castle!" Jesse calls out over his shoulder as he walks away, "just don't worry about me. With Heromon being able to reach the Mega level, we'll be a-okay."  
  
With that, Jesse and Heromon break off into a run, leaving the other DigiDestined, their Digimon, and Pixiemon stupefied.  
  
  
  
  
So what do you think of this chapter? I got the idea of ShadowLeomon from the Season 3 episode "Shadow of the Beast King", in which Beezlebumon uses Leomon's 'Fist of the Beast King' to rescue Jeri. The phrase 'With great power comes great responsibility' is from Spiderman. Comics, movie, various TV shows, it doesn't matter. It comes from Spiderman. 


	32. Chapter 30: DigiDestined Rejoined

Later, the DigiDestined are walking through a canyon.   
  
"Guys, I think we're lost," Brian says.  
  
"We should have reached the Dark Castle some time ago," James says as he sits on the ground in exhaustion.   
  
"I'm very tired," Phoenixmon says. With a glow, she reverts to Biyomon.  
  
Wizardmon and Digitamamon agree and revert to their Rookie forms.   
  
"It's hot," Tapirmon complains.   
  
"Why don't you digivolve to Mammothmon and cool us off with your Freezing Breath attack?" Magimon asks.  
  
"Because I'm too hungry to digivolve," Tapirmon replies.  
  
"Isn't there any shade anywhere?" Biyomon whines.  
  
"I don't see any that could fit us all, Biyomon," Samantha says as she looks around.  
  
"If we get attacked we're done for," Brian says, "Pixiemon is the only one here capable of fighting."  
  
"Wish Jesse was here," Daniel says, "he'd know what to do."  
  
"I wish he was here too," Brian says, "I may have what it takes to be a leader, but I'm not a leader yet. I still need guidance."  
  
"Well, all we can do as far as that is concerned is that Jesse gets back real soon," James says.  
  
"Yeah," the Digimon chorus.  
  
  
Elsewhere, Jesse and Heromon are walking alone.   
  
"Jesse, why couldn't we go with that others?" Heromon asks, "your Crest did light up, after all."  
  
"Heromon, I don't deserve to work with them," Jesse says, his voice distant, "Gryphonmon died because I wasn't strong enough to help him."  
  
"If you hadn't come along, he might have died anyway from his injuries," Heromon says.  
  
"Still, I could have done more," Jesse says.   
  
"Jesse, there was nothing more you could have done," Heromon says, "short of giving your own life to heal him, which I am not sure how you could have done, or jumping in front of that attack, which would have killed you, caused me to be unable to digivolve, which would have left him open to attack anyway so he would have died anyway. At least the way things happened you were able to avenge his death."  
  
Jesse sits down on the ground and curls up into a ball, resting his head on his knees. "Still, I could have done more. I'm just a failure. Nothing but a failure."  
  
A dark mist begins to envelope Jesse, darkening the area around him and Heromon.  
  
"Jesse snap out of it!" Heromon says, worried, "there's something funny going on."  
  
"I'm just a failure," Jesse mumbles as the area shifts from being a forest to a cave.  
  
"Jesse, snap out of it buddy!" Heromon begs, "you're beginning to frighten me."  
  
But Heromon's words fell on deaf ears as Jesse sunk deeper and deeper into melancholia.  
  
  
Not too far away, the other DigiDestined were catching up with Jesse and Heromon.  
  
"Hey, I think I see a cave up ahead," Brian says, "we can rest there in the shade for a while."  
  
"Good idea," Samantha says, "I know I'm getting tired of the sun beating down on me."  
  
"We all are," Pixiemon says, who was now walking to keep from overheating. It wasn't easy being a pink ball of fuzz with wings.  
  
The group hurries to the cave and sit down immediately once they are within its cool walls.  
  
"It's amazing how just a little shade can change the temperature," James says.   
  
A faint murmuring can be heard echoing in the cave.  
  
"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Biyomon asks.  
  
"Hear what?" Daniel asks.  
  
"Listen," Biyomon says, indicating for them all to be silent.  
  
"…useless…failure…"  
  
"What is that?" Brian asks.  
  
"It sounds like someone murmuring softly," Samantha says as she strains to hear what is being said.  
  
"I'm just a failure."  
  
"Hey, that sounds like Jesse!" Daniel exclaims.  
  
"You're right it, does sound like Jesse," Pixiemon says, "but something's wrong."  
  
"Yeah, his voice is devoid of all emotion," Samantha says.  
  
"Let's go find him and see whats up," Brian suggests.  
  
"Yeah, he may be caught up in the attack of some Digimon that affects the mind," Daniel says.  
  
"Yeah, lets go see what wonderboy has gotten himself into this time," Samantha says, "we'll probably end up bailing him out."  
  
"Let's go see whats wrong first," James suggests.  
  
The four humans and five Digimon walk down the cave towards the source of the noise. What they find shocks them to the core.  
  
Jesse was sitting down, his arms wrapped around his legs and his head resting on his knees. A dark aura was permeating the air around him. It twisted and distorted the air around him and seemed to seep into his very soul.  
  
"Dear God," Samantha gasps, raising a hand to her mouth in horror.  
  
"What's going on?" Daniel asks.  
  
"I was hoping you guys would show up," Heromon says, emerging from the darkness, "apparently, as long as Jesse is in this funk I'm stuck in this cave. And I think his funk created this cave."  
  
"What?" James asks.  
  
"This area was a small, wooded area before Jesse got into this funk he's in," Heromon explains, "but once he started getting depressed, we were dragged into this cave."  
  
"You mean this dark cave was created from Jesse's depression?" Brian asks.  
  
"Yes, and I have only felt a place this oppressing once before: the Dark Ocean," Heromon says sullenly.  
  
"This is what the Dark Ocean felt like?" Samantha asks in wonder.  
  
"Not even close," Heromon retorts, "this is just a sample of what that place felt like. Believe me, I know. But this place seems to be connected to it."  
  
"It looks like Jesse's being dragged down by the darkness," Daniel observes.  
  
"Exactly," Heromon says, "I think this may be a lingering effect of our stay in the Dark Ocean that is popping up because of Jesse's mood."  
  
"I'm nothing more than a complete failure," Jesse murmurs, his eyes completely blank.   
  
"We've got to help him," Daniel says fervently.  
  
"Even I wouldn't wish this on Jesse," Samantha says, "it's just too inhumane. It's like he's losing his soul."  
  
"He is losing his soul," Heromon says, "or at least his heart."  
  
"How can we help him?" Daniel asks.  
  
"Any of you know anything about psychology?" Heromon asks.  
  
"Psychology?" Pixiemon asks, "whats that?"  
  
"How do you know about psychology when Pixiemon doesn't?" Brian asks.  
  
"How do you think?" Heromon asks, "Jesse has taught me a lot about the world you come from. You don't think we spent all our time in the Dark Ocean trying to survive, do you? We had to keep talking to keep our sanity at times."  
  
"Well, I know nothing about psychology," Brian says, "but it seems that Jesse thinks he's a worthless failure. We need to let him know that we're still his friends and that we believe in him."  
  
"How do we do that?" Samantha asks.  
  
"How else?" Brian grins, "we tell him. Plain and simple."  
  
Samantha glares at Brian. "That's easier said than done."  
  
"Only if you're reluctant to say anything," James says.  
  
"Shall we give it a go?" Daniel asks.   
  
"Jesse, where's the guy who taught me how to show real courage, who had faith in me as a leader?" Brian says to Jesse, "aren't you the one who taught me how to be true to myself? Come on, you are far from a failure. Without your guidance, I never would have become the person I am now. I would be a lot poorer in life without you."  
  
"A failure," Jesse murmurs, showing no signs of having heard Brian speak at all.  
  
"Jesse, where is the guy who taught us how to fend for ourselves?" James asks, "you taught us how to cook for ourselves, how to catch our own food, and how to take care of ourselves when we are caught unguarded by our Digimon. You taught us how to survive. You helped show us that we can make a difference and that we can win against impossible odds."  
  
"Nothing but a failure," Jesse says, his eyes still blank and emotionless.   
  
"Jesse, you helped us Digimon learn how to fight even better," Tapirmon says, "you taught me how to really fight when in my Champion form. And you gave someone for Daniel to look up to."  
  
"If not for the training you put us through on File Island, we would have long since been torn apart by the forces of the Beast of Darkness," Eggmon says.  
  
"You've helped us all in some way or another," Biyomon says, "you helped me be a braver Digimon."  
  
"I had no confidence in myself," Magimon says, "but between you and Brian, look at me now. I'm now one of the strongest Digimon in the entire Digital World! You are no failure."  
  
"Nothing but a failure," Jesse murmurs. He didn't even register the presence of anyone present.  
  
"You aren't a failure!" Daniel begs, "listen to us Jesse. I know that my faith in everything is a bit naïve, and things are very different in the real world, but you never discouraged my outlook. In fact, you encouraged it. You never squashed my dreams or my views. You're a hero to me, Jesse."  
  
"A useless failure," Jesse murmurs.  
  
"You are not useless!" Samantha cries out angrily, "you gave my little brother someone to look up to. You gave him the closest he will ever have to a big brother. You've given him a real life hero to idolize."  
  
"I've never done anything right," Jesse murmurs.  
  
"Yes you have," Pixiemon says, "these kids were lost without you when you sacrificed yourself to get rid of Dragomon. They need you just as much as you need them. Without you, they are not a complete team. Without them, you really are nothing. The DigiDestined are supposed to be one, cohesive unit. These kids look up to you. As a role model, as a teacher, as a big brother I believe the term is, and as a friend. You need to accept the responsibility of showing them the right path."  
  
"I'm just no good at this," Jesse murmurs. The dark aura that surrounded him was beginning to glow darker. By now it was so dark that they could barely see Jesse at all.  
  
"He's being drawn in by the darkness," Pixiemon murmurs, frightened.  
  
"We've got to help him!" Daniel says, "I know he can get through this. We've just got to reach out more!"  
  
As soon as those words were spoken, Daniel's Crest and Crest Weapon flared with a more vibrant light than ever before. Their metallic blue light bathes Jesse, dispelling some of the darkness that surrounded him and permeated the cave.  
  
"Come on Jesse," Brian says, "you've never let us down before. I know I never thought you let us down or abandoned us. You just had to find yourself so you could be yourself. That takes real courage."  
  
Brian's Crest and Crest Weapon both flare up more vibrantly than ever before. The bright orange light of the Crest Weapon of Courage and the orange light of the Crest of Integrity bathe Jesse, causing more of the darkness to be dispelled.   
  
"You are our friend Jesse," James says, "possessing more wisdom than you're years would suggest and possessing more perseverance to endure the trails you have had to face as a DigiDestined than anyone I have ever met."  
  
The Crest of Wisdom and the Crest Weapon of Perseverance bathe Jesse in their vibrant light. The bronze glow of the Crest of Wisdom and the light purple glow of the Crest of Perseverance tears through some of the darkness that binds Jesse.  
  
"Jesse, we may not have always seen eye to eye, but I have always respected you," Samantha says, "we may have always argued, but you never did anything more than just argue. You survived a place that you yourself described as being worse than Hell. You are the most spirited person I have ever met. And yet even after going through that dark place, you still care enough for others to make them try and find their own way when you could easily take control and drive us like we're your slaves."  
  
Samantha's Crest and Crest Weapon both flare to life. The vibrant greenish-blue glow of the Crest of Spirit and the yellow glow of the Crest Weapon of Compassion drive away most of the rest of the darkness that was surrounding Jesse. Now only the darkest and most sinister of the darkness was a left.   
  
A face forms within the darkness. "You will never get this one to help you ever again. My spell will take him and destroy his soul and make him mine!"  
  
"That voice," Samantha murmurs, "I've heard it before."  
  
"The Beast of Darkness," Brian growls.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" the Beast of Darkness laughs, "you fools are doomed! Not one of you has the power to beat me. Without this one, you cannot hope to defeat me."  
  
  
~Inside of Jesse's mind while this has been happening~  
  
Jesse was standing amid a field of darkness. The only light was what seemed to just highlight his presence.   
  
"Where am I?" Jesse asks out loud, his voice echoing in a silent reverberation.   
  
"This is your mind," a soft but familiar voice says from behind him.   
  
Jesse turns around to see a man in his late forties with dark hair that showed a bald spot forming in the back, a thick beard and mustache, and eyes that conveyed a warmth that just made you feel good.  
  
"David," Jesse gasps.  
  
"You know Jesse, you really ought to open up to the other DigiDestined," the man identified as David says, "they are your friends and won't abandon you. Listen to what they've said just to try and get you out of this mood you're in."  
  
An image of the DigiDestined and the Digimon talk to 'him', trying to tell him that he's not a failure. He growls softly as the Beast of Darkness makes his presence felt.  
  
"Jesse, wake up!" Heromon cries out, bopping Jesse on the top of the head, "you've become my best friend. I had no friends before you came along. Heck, I didn't even exist before you came along. You're my whole reason for living. You've taught me how to survive on my own because I was incapable of it. You taught me what honor is. And with Gryphonmon, you showed me what life was."  
  
"Gryphonmon," Jesse murmurs softly as he watches what was going on.  
  
"Jesse, remember what Gryphonmon said?" Heromon asks, "you mustn't live life in fear. If you do, then you're not really living."   
  
"Take their words to heart, my nephew," David says, "I don't want to have to meet you in Heaven this soon. I expect to see you in fifty years from now at least."  
  
With that, David disappears.  
  
"David wait!" Jesse cries out, tears in his eyes, "don't go."  
  
Jesse slumps to his knees. "I've got to go on. David wants me to do it, so I will."  
  
Gritting his teeth, Jesse begins to summon all of his will and the light inside of him to dispel the web of darkness that the Beast of Darkness had cast about him.  
  
"For Life and Honor, Darkness be gone!" Jesse commands.  
  
  
~Outside of Jesse's mind~  
  
The image of the Beast of Darkness begins to distort as light emerges from Jesse's Crest and Crest Weapon. "What? No! This can't be happening!"  
  
"Oh, but it is," Jesse says as he gets back to his feet, "you know, you had me real well. You got my one weakness that you are capable of understanding well enough to exploit. But now that I'm on to you, it won't be as effective next time. Now get out of my mind and leave my friends alone!"  
  
With that, Jesse's Crest and Crest Weapon flare up more vibrant than ever. The silver glow of the Crest of Life and the green glow of the Crest Weapon of Honor join the lights of the other Crests and Crest Weapons and drive the spirit of the Beast of Darkness away.  
  
As the light fades, the DigiDestined find themselves in a forest.  
  
"Are you alright Jesse?" Daniel asks.  
  
"Never felt better in my life," Jesse says, thumping his chest proudly, "now, who's up for a good meal? I'm starving. I haven't eaten since Heromon stole a Tortomon's lunch."  
  
"Jesse!" Heromon wails as the DigiDestined share a laugh.  
  
  
~~  
  
Well, the DigiDestined are united once again. Soon they will face the mighty Beast of Darkness. The identity of this monstrosity will finally be revealed. Heroes will rise and champions will fall as this tale reaches its end. Of course, the battle between the light and the darkness is never over, is it? Well, please review. Silver Warrior like reviews. 


	33. Chapter 31: The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I own a lot of the characters mentioned in this story though. Jesse, Brian, Daniel, Samantha, James, Heromon (and his digivolved forms), Magimon (and his digivolved forms except for Wizardmon), Eggmon (and his digivolved forms except for Digitamamon), the specific Crests, the Crest Weapons, the concept of the Crest Weapons, and the basic idea of the Beast of Darkness are mine. That covers everything, I think.  
  
~~  
  
After joining up with Jesse and Heromon once again, the DigiDestined make good time to the Dark Castle. What appeared to take them two more weeks ended up taking them only a few more days.  
  
"Hey Pixiemon, whats that in the distance?" Daniel asks, pointing to a dark and foreboding shape that was shrouded in darkness.  
  
"That is the Dark Castle," Pixiemon replies, "a vile and evil place it is."  
  
"I can feel a powerful evil forming there," Heromon says through grit teeth, "I 've never felt anything this powerful except when Jesse was in that depression."  
  
"That depression was intensified by the Beast of darkness," Jesse growls, "I'd bet anything that what you're feeling is the Beast of Darkness."  
  
"I can feel that evil as well," Magimon says, "its horrible. Absolutely horrible."  
  
In fact, Magimon was trembling in terror at what he was feeling. All of the Digimon could feel to some extent the evil that was emanating from the Dark Castle. And only Heromon and Pixiemon were not trembling in terror. This was because they had already faced much evil and were somewhat used to it.  
  
"I don't feel anything," Samantha says.  
  
"That's because the Digimon are more in tune with this stuff than we are," Jesse says, his eyes darting around as if expecting an ambush, "I learned this in the Dark Ocean. Heromon's instinct saved both me and him several times before I started to pick up on some of it. Right now, I can only sense a sense of oppression lingering in the air. Its dreadful, but not overwhelming. But if I'm picking up this strong a sense of oppression from here, you'll all be feeling it by the time we reach the Dark Castle. I'm just hoping that the Digimon don't pass out in front before we get there."  
  
"Agreed," Brian says, "we should get closer, then set up camp. We should spend a while getting the others used to this feeling or they won't be of any use."  
  
"Good idea," James says approvingly.  
  
The Digimon and humans quickly set up camp for the night.  
  
The next day, all of the Digimon except for Pixiemon and Heromon were looking ragged and tired.   
  
"Get any sleep?" Heromon chuckles as Biyomon and Tapirmon begin eating.  
  
"You're lucky you're not a worm," Biyomon grumbles sharply, "or I would eat you here and now."  
  
"What's gotten into them?" Samantha asks as the humans begin to eat their breakfast.   
  
"They probably didn't get much sleep last night because they were so afraid," Jesse answers as he takes a bite into an apple, "I had trouble sleeping last night. This sense of oppression brought back memories of the Dark Ocean."  
  
"So that's why you were tossing and turning for most of the night," says James, who had had guard duty that night.  
  
"That's right," Jesse answers, "it was a tough night for a lot of us. And it'll be as bad for the rest of you when we get closer to the Dark Castle. We're camping out right at their doorstep so we can have the full next day searching for the Beast of Darkness."  
  
"You're kidding?" Heromon demands, "sleeping right at his front door? Are you crazy or just plain stupid?"  
  
"A little of Column A and a little of Column B, but I know what I'm talking about here," Jesse replies nonchalantly.   
  
"I was afraid you'd say that," Heromon grumbles.  
  
"How is it that our most powerful warriors do not get along?" Samantha asks Brian.  
  
"Oh, I think they get along great," Brian says, "I just think this is their bizarre way of communicating."  
  
"They're both loony," Samantha grunts before getting up to go and get another piece of fruit.  
  
"I never said they weren't," Brian says as he dodges a piece of fruit that was thrown in the beginning food fight between Jesse and Heromon.   
  
"Hey, watch it!" Daniel yelps as an orange slice hits him on the back of the head.  
  
"Will we ever understand humans?" Tapirmon asks the dozing Magimon.  
  
"Maybe," Magimon says without opening his eyes, "they are odd creatures. Almost completely unlike Digimon."  
  
"I don't think I'll ever understand humans," Eggmon says as he dozes, "they constantly argue about everything, yet when one of them is in danger they do everything possible to help one another."  
  
"They are friends," Pixiemon says, "they look out for one another. Digimon and humans can learn a lot from each other."  
  
"Humans can definitely learn how to eat from Digimon," Samantha quips, "you guys are like bottomless pits. Ack!"  
  
Samantha is barely able to dodge as an apple soars right where her head had just been.  
  
"WHO THREW THAT?" Samantha demands. Both Jesse and Heromon stop and shrink back in something akin to fear.  
  
"It was him!" both Jesse and Heromon say, pointing at one another, "what, me? No it was you!"  
  
The two begin to bicker back and forth. Meanwhile, Samantha begins to fume more and more. Finally, she puts a stop to the bickering. "I DON'T CARE WHO THRE IT, YOU'RE BOTH GONNA DIE!"   
  
With that, she tries to grab hold of both Jesse and Heromon, but the duo is too fast for her. They are already making tracks for the Dark Castle.  
  
"Are they nuts?" Brian asks Daniel.  
  
"Well, my sister is mad at them and wants to hurt them," Daniel replies, taking a bite out of a pear, "I think even a Mega level Digimon would run from her when she's mad."  
  
"What if they run into the Beast of Darkness?" James asks.  
  
"They'll be safer facing him than they would facing my sister when she's mad!" Daniel says adamantly.  
  
"Er, you got a point kiddo," Brian says as he watches the trio vanish in the distance, "come on, we got to go and catch them. If they get too far ahead, we'll be at a disadvantage."  
  
With that, he grabs one of Magimon's arms and runs off after Jesse, Heromon, and Samantha, dragging a protesting Magimon behind him. Pixiemon trails behind, shaking his head. These five were supposed to save the Digital World?  
  
  
A few hours later, they are at the halfway to the Dark Castle. No dark Digimon had appeared, nor any wild Digimon either. In fact, it was totally quiet.  
  
"Is there such a thing as too quiet?" Daniel asks.  
  
"Depends on what you mean by quiet," Jesse replies, his eyes darting around everywhere, "but it is much too silent. I know things are different in the Digital World, but shouldn't there be the sounds of bugs and the like in the background?"  
  
"Indeed there should be," Pixiemon says, "something's wrong."  
  
No sooner had those words left his mouth than a bunch of large, heavily armored Digimon appear. There was about six or seven of them. They looked like English suits of armor, and they held tremendous broadswords in their right hand. And they had a black and red color scheme.  
  
"Those are DarkKnightmon," Pixiemon says, "Ultimate level Warrior Digimon with a bad attitude. Their Berserk Broadsword can cut through Chrome Digizoid. We'd best be careful dealing with them."  
  
Behind the DarkKnightmon another Digimon arrives. He was larger than the DarkKnightmon, but looked similar. His helmet had demonic horns and his sword looked vicious.  
  
"Uh oh," Heromon mutters, "that's WaruKnightmon. He's an Ultimate level as well, but his strength is far superior to that of the DarkKnightmon. His Screaming Sword can shatter rocks with the slightest cut. And what do you wanna bet that all of these Digimon have been enhanced by the Beast of Darkness?"  
  
"No bet," Magimon growls, "I can feel the unnatural power emanating from them."  
  
"Are you the DigiDestined?" WaruKnightmon asks.  
  
"We are," Brian says boldly after a nudge from Jesse.  
  
"My master, the almighty Beast of Darkness, has decreed that you all die," WaruKnightmon says, "if you surrender, your deaths will be quick and painless."  
  
"And if we refuse?" Samantha snorts.  
  
"Then your deaths will be long and excruciatingly painful," WaruKnightmon says gravely.  
  
"Hey Heromon," Brian calls out over his shoulder, "think that oversized table knife can double as a can opener?"  
  
"Of course it can," Heromon snorts, "after all, it is made of pure Chrome Digizoid. Those tin cans they call armor is nothing more than paper to me."  
  
"There you have it," Daniel says nonchalantly, "it looks like we'll be taking care of you rust buckets and then you're boss."  
  
"Insolent fools!" WaruKnightmon roars, "DarkKnightmon, destroy them!"  
  
The DarkKnightmon charge, swords at the ready, only to be met by the DigiDestined's Digimon. The Digivices light up. Brian's Crest and Crest Weapon also flare to life.  
  
"Magimon Warp Digivolve to MagnaWizardmon!"  
  
MagnaWizardmon immediately takes on three of the DarkKnightmon.  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"  
  
The Crest Weapon of Compassion lights up.  
  
"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!"  
  
Garudamon grabs ahold of one of the DarkKnightmon and begins to smash it against the ground.  
  
"Tapirmon digivolve to Apemon!"  
  
Apemon clashes bone to sword with one of the DarkKnightmon. They fence back and forth, neither giving the other any quarter.  
  
"Eggmon digivolve to Tamamon!"  
  
The Crest Weapon of Perseverance lights up.  
  
"Tamamon digivolve to Digitamamon!"  
  
"Nightmare Syndromer!"  
  
Digitamamon clashes with one of the remaining DarkKnightmon, using his almost-impenetrable shell to block the Berserk Broadsword.  
  
"Heromon digivolve to Warriormon!"  
  
The Crest Weapon of Honor flares to life.  
  
"Warriormon digivolve to MagnaWarriormon!"  
  
MagnaWarriormon immediately clashes blades with WaruKnightmon. The two mighty Warrior-type Digimon engage in a furious battle for supremacy.  
  
Garudamon continues to bash the DarkKnightmon she was fighting against the ground with her giant claw, doing severe damage to it.  
  
Apemon was in a losing battle with his DarkKnightmon. He may have had superior agility, but the DarkKnightmon was just plain stronger than he was. With a savage blow, his bone club is knocked out of his hand and smashes into a tree. The following backhand knocks Apemon out, reverting him to Tapirmon.  
  
"Tapirmon!" Daniel cries out.  
  
The DarkKnightmon that had just defeated Tapirmon hits Garudamon from behind, freeing its fellow. The two quickly knock out Garudamon, reverting her to her Rookie form.  
  
"Biyomon!" Samantha cries out.  
  
The two DarkKnightmon join their fellow in taking on Digitamamon. The egg Digimon was extremely durable, but even he was beginning to be chipped away by their powerful slashes.  
  
"Hang in there Digitamamon!" James calls out as the Crest of Wisdom flares to life.  
  
"Digitamamon Mega Digivolve to MegaDigitamamon!"  
  
MegaDigitamamon plants one of his fists into one of the surprised DarkKnightmon's faces, then back kicks another in the gut and follows it up with his Deadly Syndromer. The energy wave rips through the unsuspecting DarkKnightmon and disintegrates.  
  
The other DarkKnightmon immediately press the attack on MegaDigitamamon, causing him to fold up into and egg shape, putting him on the defensive.  
  
Meanwhile, MagnaWizardmon is taking the fight to the DarkKnightmon that were fighting him. He knocks one out with a Holy Light attack to the face one of the DarkKnightmon and binds the other two with its Threads of Fate.   
  
Seeing MegaDigitamamon's plight, he focuses his entire attack into one hand and aims his left palm at the DarkKnightmon that were attacking MegaDigitamamon. An orb of pure light focuses in his hand.  
  
"Holy Light!"  
  
The attack rips into one of the DarkKnightmon, disintegrating it and taking the other DarkKnightmon by surprise. MegaDigitamamon takes this opportunity to unfold and strike down the DarkKnightmon with a single punch. He then move son to help MagnaWizardmon, who really didn't need any help at all.  
  
Meanwhile, WaruKnightmon and MagnaWarriormon were really tearing it up. They matched thrust for thrust, parry for parry, slash for slash, cut for cut, and step for step. Neither one was gaining a clear advantage over the other.  
  
WaruKnightmon bellows out "Berserk Broadsword!" and charges at MagnaWarriormon. MagnaWarriormon smirks and flips over WaruKnightmon. He spins on the balls of his feet and dashes at WaruKnightmon's unprotected back.  
  
"Magna Sword!" MagnaWarriormon's plunges his sword deep into WaruKnightmon's back, the end of the blade jutting out of WaruKnightmon's chest. WaruKnightmon slowly disintegrates.  
  
"You think you've won," WaruKnightmon sneers as he disappears, "but the Beast of Darkness will win! You can never defeat him!"  
  
With that, WaruKnightmon lets out one last war cry and disintegrates.  
  
"That was tougher than I thought it would be," MagnaWarriormon says as he reverts to Heromon.  
  
"Same here," MagnaWizardmon says as he reverts to Magimon, "these guys were tough."  
  
"And they'll probably be nothing compared to the guards at the Dark Castle itself," Pixiemon says, "so we must be ready."  
  
"Too bad none of our Digimon have the strength to just blow the Dark Castle to kingdom come on their own," Samantha says as she picks up Biyomon.  
  
"Or even when working together," Daniel adds as he picks up Tapirmon.  
  
"But we can still win," MegaDigitamamon says adamantly as he reverts to Eggmon, "all we gotta do is try."  
  
"We will not try," Jesse says, his face a mask of emotionlessness, "we WILL beat the Beast of Darkness and all of his minions. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."  
  
"I agree with Jesse on this one," Brian says, "we cannot afford to lose. We must win at all costs, even if it means dying to stop the Beast."  
  
"I don't think we'll have to go that far," James says.  
  
"But we very well may have to," Pixiemon says, "the Beast of Darkness is unlike anything any of us have ever faced before. I fought a small portion of his power once and lost miserably. It was only the timely interference of a Gryphonmon that saved my life."  
  
"A Gryphonmon?" Jesse asks, "was it in this area that you fought the Beast? How long ago was this?"  
  
"About a week before you arrived in the Digital World," Pixiemon says, "I do not know if the Gryphonmon survived or not."  
  
"I think it did," Jesse says darkly, "Heromon and I met up with a Gryphonmon after we split up from the rest of you. It was badly injured. It was destroyed by ShadowLeomon before you arrived."  
  
"If it was the same Gryphonmon, then it was there for nearly two months," Pixiemon says.  
  
"It could have recovered before then," Jesse says, "I don't think its fight with the Beast shattered one of its wings. And it didn't say it was hurt by the Beast of Darkness."  
  
"Then it truly could have been the same Gryphonmon," Pixiemon says, "Gryphonmon are Mega level Digimon and are extremely rare, even for Mega's."  
  
"Let's rest before we continue to the Dark Castle," Jesse says, "we'll need to be at our best if we're simply gonna camp out at his doorstep and then attack tomorrow."  
  
  
After resting and then continuing to the Dark Castle, the DigiDestined finally arrive at the Beast's doorstep at dusk. The Dark Castle was huge and foreboding, not at all a friendly looking place. Little did the DigiDestined know that thousands of years later in the Digital World, though only four years later in the Real World, another group of seven DigiDestined would arrive at this very same castle to fight Myotismon or at least stop him from entering the Real World.  
  
"This place is scary," Daniel whimpers.  
  
"Trust me kiddo when I say I've seen scarier stuff," Jesse says, though he was trembling.  
  
"Still forcing up the bravado?" Samantha asks snidely.  
  
"Yep," Jesse replies evenly, "but it does good to show a brave face in a dangerous situation."  
  
"Let's set camp for the night over in that thicket of trees," Brian suggests, pointing to a group of trees that would be easily defendable.  
  
"Good idea," James says, "who's the unlucky schmuck who gets first watch?"  
  
"I will," Jesse says, "the rest of you find something to eat. If the Beast or his agents are gonna attack, they'll do it while I'm on watch. Heromon's digivolved forms are very dangerous to them. If they can take him out in an all-out assault, then the rest of you will be no problem for them, except for maybe MagnaWizardmon."  
  
"So you're setting yourself up as bait?" Brian asks.  
  
"That, and if they attack while the rest of you are still awake, then they'll have to deal with all of us, not just me and Heromon," Jesse replies, "better odds that way. And Brian, you have the final watch. MagnaWizardmon is the best we have for fighting dark Digimon next to Paladinmon, so they'll go for him next."  
  
"You sure you don't wanna be the leader?" Brian asks.  
  
"A good leader makes use of those in his command," Jesse replies, "I can be a darn good advisor and a decent second-in-command, but I can't handle the burden of leading a group of people in anything."  
  
"Let's get to work setting up our dinner," James says, "I think I saw an apple tree a little ways back. Eggmon and I will gather some apples."  
  
"Biyomon and I can try to catch some fish in that stream a little ways back," Samantha offers.  
  
"But who's gonna cook it?" Daniel asks, "Jesse said he'd take first watch, so he won't be able to cook."  
  
"I'll cook it," Eggmon says, "I'm thinking of someday opening up a restaurant and serving all sorts of food."  
  
The group disbands to gather their supper with Jesse standing watch.  
  
  
~That night, Jesse's dream~  
  
Carnage was everywhere. James was nothing more than a mess of gore, as was Daniel and Samantha was lying motionless on the ground from where she fell from the parapet.  
  
He was holding a severely injured Brian in his arms.  
  
"Why?" Jesse could hear himself says, "why did you leap in front of the attack? You could have gotten away and lived to fight another day."  
  
"You need to go on and fight," Brian says weakly, "don't worry. I'm off to join the others. We'll watch over you and help you to the best of our ability. Don't worry. We'll beat the Beast of Darkness one day."  
  
And with that, Brian's eyes close and tears fall from Jesse's eyes.  
  
"No," he could hear himself whisper, "they didn't deserve to die. NOOOO!"  
  
With a yell, light flares from the Crest of Life and the Crest Weapon of Honor. The light seeks the battered and weakened Heromon and gives him renewed strength.  
  
"Heromon Warp Digivolve to…."  
  
~And there the dream ends~  
  
Jesse wakes up in a cold sweat, breathing hard and scared to death. Was the dream a premonition? Or was it just a nightmare. One way or another, Jesse knew that there was a possibility that it could come true. Well, he would try to make sure that it didn't happen. Taking a few moments to calm himself and clear his mind, Jesse goes back to sleep.  
  
  
The next day, the DigiDestined are ready and willing to take on the Beast of darkness. They were also no longer affected by the dark aura that the Dark Castle was giving off. Neither were the Digimon. Except for Jesse and Heromon.  
  
"Even the Dark Ocean didn't feel this corrupt," Jesse murmurs to his partner.  
  
"It's like the Dark Ocean, only it doesn't seem to want to possess you," Heromon murmurs back, "it just wants to your fear."  
  
"It was feeding off of the fear that the others had for it," Jesse says, "but now, for some reason, they are no longer afraid."   
  
"Could they have had dreams as well last night?" Heromon asks. Jesse had taken Heromon aside and told him of the dream he had had. Heromon had said that it was preposterous, but there was something about it that Jesse just could not shake.  
  
"If they did, then they had better dreams than I did," Jesse mutters, "Heromon, do Digimon dream?"  
  
"Well, some Digimon have visions in their sleep, but I've never heard of a Digimon having a dream," Heromon says after thinking for a moment, "then again, that's a question you should ask Pixiemon. The others and I had hatched just before you guys showed up."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Daniel interrupts.  
  
"Nothing important," Jesse says, "just discussing what could happen after we beat the Beast of Darkness."  
  
"Anything could happen after we beat him," James says, "anything at all. But there's no guarantee that we will beat him."  
  
"Of course we'll beat him," Samantha snorts, "after all, we have five Mega level Digimon to take him on with and the strongest he can become is a Mega level as well, so we'll outnumber him five to one."  
  
"Numbers do not always matter," Brian says, "all you need is skill and numbers mean nothing."  
  
"Or overwhelming power," Jesse adds, "and if you have both, then there's little chance that you'll ever lose."  
  
"Well, let's knock on the Beast's door," Pixiemon says, "Pit Bomb!"  
  
Pixiemon unleashes one of his bombs at the gate of the Dark Castle.  
  
"I see you knocked softly," Jesse observes.  
  
"Let's go find the Beast of Darkness," Brian says, "let's go and save the world!"  
  
The five humans and six Digimon run inside the Dark Castle only to be met by a small army of Kiwimon led by a Snimon.  
  
"Those are Kiwimon, Champion level Ancient Bird Digimon," Pixiemon explains, "their Pummel Peck is strong. And that large bug is a Snimon, a Champion level Insectoid Digimon whose attack is Twin Sickle. Stand back DigiDestined. I'll take care of all of these enemy Digimon."  
  
With that, Pixiemon raises his staff and launches several Pit Bombs at the Kiwimon, destroying most of them and incapacitating the rest.  
  
"Twin Sickle!" The Snimon slashes once with each of his claws, sending out a cutting edge of reddish-purple energy at Pixiemon, who merely knocks them away with a single swipe of his staff.  
  
"We were prepared for you, Pixiemon," Snimon growls, "Sulsamon, get him!" (A/N: A sulsa is the Korean equivalent of a ninja, I think. Read it somewhere.)  
  
A small Digimon not much bigger than Pixiemon appears out of the shadows. (A/N: Fore appearance, just think Ninjamon but its garments are black and it is a little larger.) The small Digimon draws a katana and leaps at Pixiemon, who blocks the blade with his staff. The two small Digimon engage in a furious brawl of sword and staff.  
  
"Twin Sickle!" Snimon attacks while the DigiDestined's attention is on the battle between Sulsamon and Pixiemon. Samantha is quick to block with her Crest Weapon of Compassion while everyone else scatters.  
  
Five Digivices flare to life and five Digimon begin to glow with the light of Digivolution.  
  
"Magimon digivolve to Wizardmon!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"  
  
"Tapirmon digivolve to Apemon!"  
  
"Heromon digivolve to Warriormon!"  
  
"Eggmon digivolve to Tamamon!"  
  
The five Champion level Digimon converge on Snimon and attack.  
  
"Blazing Syndrome!"  
  
"Meteor Wing!"  
  
"Magical Game!"  
  
Snimon dodges the first three attacks, but both Apemon and Warriormon rush in, bone club ready and sword drawn.  
  
"Mega Bone Stick!"  
  
"Warrior Sword!"  
  
The two attacks collide with Snimon, smashing right through him and destroying him.  
  
"Very good, DigiDestined," a dark and sinister voice says from behind them. The DigiDestined and their Digimon turn around to see floating Digimon with a scythe.  
  
"That's Phantomon," Warriormon growls, "an Ultimate level Ghost Digimon. His Shadow Scythe is as ruthless as he is."  
  
"So nice to be recognized," Phantomon chuckles evilly, "now, prepare to die. Shadow Scythe."  
  
Phantomon lunges at the DigiDestined, swinging his wickedly curved scythe. Jesse leaps in front of Phantomon and blocks the attack with his sword, but is knocked into the door to the castle in the process due to Phantomon's superior strength.  
  
"Jesse!" Warriormon cries out. Jesse's Crest Weapon begins to glow.   
  
"Warriormon digivolve to MagnaWarriormon!"   
  
The other Crest Weapons begin to glow.  
  
"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!"  
  
"Wizardmon digivolve to MetalWizardmon!"  
  
"Apemon digivolve to Mammothmon!"  
  
"Tamamon digivolve to Digitamamon!"  
  
The five Ultimates converge on Phantomon with destroying him in their minds.  
  
"Nightmare Syndromer!"  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
"Tusk Crusher!"  
  
"Thunder Flash!"  
  
"Warrior Sword!"  
  
Phantomon expertly dodges the first four attacks and tries to block Warriormon's attack with his scythe, but the Warrior Sword shatters his scythe and cuts through him like he was made of paper. With a pop, Phantomon disintegrates.  
  
At the same time, Pixiemon was finishing off Sulsamon.  
  
"Pit Bomb!" With a twirl of his staff, Pixiemon unleashes a gigantic blast of energy at Sulsamon that obliterates him.  
  
"Quickly, we must hurry into the castle," Pixiemon says as soon as they check to see that Jesse was okay.  
  
"Then let's go," Brian says. The five humans and six Ultimate level Digimon hurry into the castle to search for the Beast of Darkness. They pass by a stairway that went down.  
  
"Hold it!" MagnaWarriormon says, "I sense a tremendously powerful evil coming from down these stairs."  
  
"Then lets go down and check it out," Brian says. The various Digimon who were too big to fit down in their Ultimate forms revert to their Rookie forms.  
  
"Let's go," James says. MagnaWarriormon ledthe way with Pixiemon bringing up the rear.  
  
When they reach the bottom of the stairs, the see a humongous wall that appeared to be made of fire.  
  
"The Wall of Fire," Pixiemon whispers.  
  
A pair of evil-looking eyes open up within the Wall of Fire. Evil laughter begins to float through the chamber. "It is time for me to unleash my true power!"  
  
Out from the Wall of Fire comes a being wrapped in dark garments.  
  
He looked handsome and evil at the same time. (A/N: Think Myotismon, but with bluish-white skin, the mask being blood-red instead of its usual plain red color, the hair being solid black with absolutely no luster to it at all, and the fangs are more pronounced. His voice is the same.) His power was terrible to behold, and everyone present could feel the evil that just seemed to radiate from him.  
  
"On his own he's more evil than the entire Dark Ocean!" Jesse gasps as he struggles to keep standing. Because of the powers of his Crest and Crest weapon, not to mention his deep connection with his Digimon, he could feel the evil coming from the Beast of Darkness more than any of the others.  
  
"Ah, so you've been to the Dark Ocean, have you?" the Beast of Darkness asks, "yes, that was the last world I conquered. But I soon grew tired of it. Soon, the Digital World and your own world will look like the Dark Ocean forever!"  
  
"I'll die first," Jesse says. The Crest of Life flares up in brilliant silver glory.  
  
"Ah, the light!" the Beast of Darkness screams, shielding his eyes from the light of the Crests as the other Crests and Crest Weapons begin to glow.  
  
"Magimon Warp Digivolve to MagnaWizardmon!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"  
  
"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!"  
  
"Garudamon Mega Digivolve to Phoenixmon!"  
  
"Tapirmon digivolve to Apemon!"  
  
"Apemon digivolve to Mammothmon!"  
  
"Mammothmon Mega Digivolve to SkullMammothmon!"  
  
"Eggmon digivolve to Tamamon!"  
  
"Tamamon digivolve to Digitamamon!"  
  
"Digitamamon Mega Digivolve to MegaDigitamamon!"  
  
"MagnaWarriormon Mega Digivolve to Paladinmon!"  
  
The five Mega level Digimon face off against the Beast of Darkness.  
  
"This place is so small," the Beast of Darkness chuckles evilly, "lets take this somewhere more spacious."  
  
With a wave of his hand, the rips through time and space to take them to the battlements of the Dark Castle. It is a place that Jesse recognizes from his dream.  
  
"No," he whispers.  
  
"Let the battle be joined!" the Beast of darkness yells as he attacks. He focuses red lightning in his right hand and unleashes it at SkullMammothmon like a whip. "Crimson Lightning!"  
  
"Paladin Sword!" Paladinmon blocks the attack while SkullMammothmon counters. "Spiral Bone Crusher!"  
  
The Beast of Darkness swats away SkullMammothmon's attack like it was nothing.  
  
"Star-Light Explosion!" Phoexnimon unleashes her attack, but the Beast swats it away like it was nothing as well and counters with a fine red mist from his mouth. "Crimson Mist!"  
  
"Threads of Fate!" MagnaWizardmon encircles the Crimson Mist with his Threads of Fate attack and neutralizes it.  
  
"Pit Bomb!" Pixiemon focuses all of his energy into one mighty blast and hits the Beast of Darkness from behind with it. It tears through his cape and hurts him, but not much.   
  
The Beast turns around and slams Pixiemon into a parapet with a single red energy beam. "Crimson Laser!"  
  
"Deadly Syndrome!"  
  
"Paladin Beam!"  
  
"Holy Light!"  
  
"Spiral Bone Crusher!"  
  
"Star-Light Explosion!"  
  
The five Mega Digimon attack the Beast of Darkness at the same time. The Beast frantically swats away the attacks, but the attacks of Paladinmon and MagnaWizardmon seared his hands and slammed him into the ground.  
  
The Beast of Darkness stands up and floats back up into the air, black light radiating from around him with blood-red lightning bolts sparking from his eyes.  
  
"Now you die!" The Beast's voice has changed, and now seems like it is the voice of countless demons.   
  
  
~~~~  
  
So, how was the beginning of the battle with the Beast of Darkness? In case you didn't figure it out from reading, Myotismon is the Beast of Darkness. I got the idea from watching the episode with VenomMyotismon where his belly is ripped open and he says that they have awakened the beast within.   
  
So, did you lie it? Hate it? Already hiring the hit squad to take me out before I write any more? Tell me in a review, please! 


	34. Chapter 32: The Losses

The Beast of Darkness eyes the five Mega Digimon before him with hate and disdain. "You DigiDestined will never defeat me."  
  
"We'll never surrender to you," James snarls.  
  
"That's right," Daniel says, brandishing his crest Weapon.  
  
"So, you come bearing those," the Beast of Darkness says with disgust, "you are so weak that you require their power to strengthen your Digimon so that they can reach the Mega level. Well, I am beyond Digimon. You can never defeat me."  
  
"You may be beyond Digimon," Jesse says, "but are you beyond the human spirit? Because that is what you are facing."  
  
"The human spirit?" the Beast laughs, "hah! You are easily crushed. Why, most of your kind lives just for the moment. You fight and destroy yourselves for your own greed. And yet your five claim to be representatives of your race? Preposterous!"  
  
"We are representatives of the best qualities of the human race," Brian says, "and so will each and every DigiDestined after us."  
  
"And each generation of DigiDestined will fall to me or one like me," the Beast of Darkness snarls, "for I did not create the Dark Masters. Another being from beyond the Wall of Fire did and he is the one who will destroy the DigiDestined who will come after you. And another Digimon will be the one who will destroy the Digital World in the end."  
  
"So there are three of you," James says.  
  
"Yes," the Beast of Darkness says, "but neither of the other two will come forth if I am not defeated. Apocalymon will be the next to come. And Milleniummon is even stronger than I am. But he will not come if I neither Apocalymon or myself are defeated. And the five of you will never face Apocalymon because I am about to kill you."  
  
"We'll defeat you and destroy them as well," Brian says confidently, "Jesse, whats our plan of attack?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Jesse demands, "your our leader."  
  
"But you're the oldest and the most experienced fighter among us," Daniel says, "you have to lead us in this battle!"  
  
"No!" Jesse exclaims, "Brian, have some confidence in yourself. You are far better than you give yourself credit for."  
  
"Stop arguing and lets get this guy," Samantha says.  
  
"Right," the five Digimon chorus and attack the Beast of Darkness. But the Beast easily dodges their attacks and goes on the offensive.  
  
The Beast unleashes a powerful blood-red blast of energy at SkullMammothmon that knocks him out. A similar blast does the same to Phoenixmon and MegaDigitamamon.  
  
"Threads of Fate!"  
  
"Paladin Sword!"  
  
MagnaWizardmon and Paladinmon attack in unison, only to be thrown back by the sheer power at the command of the Beast of Darkness. Paladinmon reverts to his Rookie form of Heromon.  
  
"Leave them alone!" Daniel cries out. The light from his Crest and Crest Weapon shine the brightest, hurting the Beast of Darkness simply with their light.  
  
"If you want to destroy something, simply attacks its source!" the Beast of Darkness laughs triumphantly. He flies in front of Daniel and pierces his heart with a single finger. But the moment the Beast of Darkness touches Daniel, the light of the Crest and Crest Weapon of Faith flare up and burn away his hand. But the damage has been done. Daniel is dead. He falls silently to the floor, not having had the time to scream. SkullMammothmon reverts to Tapirmon, his partner begin dead.  
  
"Daniel!" Samantha screams out in shock.  
  
"No!" James curses, "that's it. Your going down bub."  
  
"I think not," the Beast of Darkness replies blandly. He unleashes a wave of pure force that knocks James off the parapet that he was on and he plummets to his death. MegaDigitamamon reverts to Digitamamon, his partner being dead.  
  
Samantha's eyes widen in shock. "You monster!" she screams, tears flowing from her eyes.  
  
"Like I care what you think of me," the Beast of Darkness says with disinterest, now die, foolish human."  
  
A ball of unholy fire forms in his right hand and he hurls it at Samantha. She doesn't even have time to block with her Crest Weapon before the ball hits her and incinerates her where she stood. Phoenixmon crumples to the ground unconscious, her partner dead.  
  
"Now you pay," Paladinmon says, his eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"I think not," the Beast says as Paladinmon and MagnaWizardmon leap at him. He grabs them both by the neck and squeezes. He tosses Paladinmon hard to the ground. Paladinmon reverts to Heromon, leaving MagnaWizardmon alone to fight.  
  
"MagnaWizardmon!" Brian calls out, "fight!"  
  
"Let him GOOO!" Jesse yells, his eyes flashing dangerously.   
  
With his yell, light flares up from the Crest of Life, the Crest Weapon of Honor, and Jesse's Digivice. The light seeks the battered and weakened Heromon and gives him renewed strength.  
  
"Heromon Warp Digivolve to…"  
  
In a flash of light from the Digivice, Heromon digivolves to Warriormon. But then the green light of the Crest Weapon of Honor covers him. With another flash, he digivolves into MagnaWarriormon. Then the silver light of the Crest of Life covers him and he Mega Digivolves into Paladinmon. But then a cocoon made up of the three lights envelops Paladinmon. The cocoon then splits open to reveal a new Digimon in his place.  
  
He stood at an even six feet tall and was solidly built. His armor was like Omnimon's, only silver in color and his shoulder and wrist armor was like Seraphimon's, only they were green and bore the Crest of Honor. His leg armor was like Magnamon's and his arms were like MagnaAngemon's. He had a silver beam shield on his left arm. His helmet was like Omnimon's, only it had nothing covering his mouth. A double-edged, narrow-bladed sword hung on his waist. The Crest of Life was scarred on his chest armor.  
  
"SilverWarriormon."  
  
"Who are you?" the Beast of Darkness demands, shielding himself from the light of digivolution.  
  
The Digimon who was once Heromon looks at the Beast of Darkness coldly. "I am SilverWarriormon, a Mega level Holy Warrior Digimon. My Silver Beam and Silver Sword attacks are at their strongest when they are used against an evil Digimon such as yourself."  
  
"So you have two Mega forms," the Beast of Darkness scoffs, "no big deal. You still are no match for me."  
  
"I am more than a match for you," SilverWarriormon replies evenly, "but I cannot use my full power here while Jesse and Brian are here."  
  
SilverWarriormon moves his right arm as silvery light forms in his hand. "Silver Beam!"   
  
A solid beam of silver light shoots out of SilverWarriormon's hand and hits a spot just behind Jesse and Brian. A multicolored portal opens behind the two DigiDestined.  
  
"Go, my friends, and be safe," SilverWarriormon says, "I cannot fight the Beast of Darkness at my full strength with you here. You must go back to your own world where you can be safe. Do not worry. Between MagnaWizardmon and myself, the Beast of Darkness will fall and the Digital World will be safe."  
  
"We can't leave you!" Brian cries out.  
  
"You must," MagnaWizardmon says, "do not worry. When swords and sorcery combine their strength, nothing can stand in their way."  
  
"Come on Brian, lets go," Jesse says, "we definitely don't wanna get in their way. Its not worth the risk. We can do no more here."  
  
"I guess your right," Brian says, bowing his head, "lets we. We don't wanna get in the way."  
  
The last two living DigiDestined head for the portal created by SilverWarriormon.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so," the Beast of Darkness snarls, "Grisly Wing!"  
  
The attack heads straight for Jesse, but Brian sees it in time and shoves Jesse out of the way only to be hit by the dozens of bats instead of their intended target.  
  
"NOOOO!" MagnaWizardmon screams. He turns to the Beast of Darkness and focuses all of his power into his attack, knowing he didn't have much time left.  
  
"Holy Light!" The powerful Holy attack rips into the Beast of Darkness, tearing into his left arm mercilessly.   
  
"Gotcha good," MagnaWizardmon says wanly before de-digivolving to Wizardmon and crumpling to the ground.  
  
"Brian!" Jesse cries out, holding onto Brian as he falls to the ground. Jesse cradles Brian in his arms, sobbing as the leader of the DigiDestined slips away from life.  
  
"Why did you do it, Brian?" Jesse weeps.  
  
"You saw how powerful SilverWarriormon is," Brian gasps, "he's can take care of the Beast of Darkness on his own."  
  
"You still didn't have to sacrifice yourself to save my life," Jesse says, "he could have made one final parting shot, just like MagnaWizardmon did."  
  
"Jesse, it was my choice and I made it," Brian says, "Jesse, can you take me home? I'm getting cold and I long for my home. Its warm there."  
  
"Sure thing pal," Jesse says softly, "I'll take you home. I owe you my life, after all."  
  
Jesse steps through the portal carrying Brian's body.  
  
SilverWarriormon turns to face the Beast of Darkness, eyes ablaze with righteous rage and power. "You vile monster! Now you have gone too far. I will slay you whatever the cost! Silver Beam!"  
  
SilverWarriormon fires a beam of silver energy at the Beast of Darkness, knocking him back into a parapet.  
  
The Beast of Darkness stares at SilverWarriormon wide-eyed. 'Such power! It is impossible! He's just as strong as I am, maybe even stronger! I must destroy him before he can bring his full power to bear on me.'  
  
"Grisly Wing!" The Beast of Darkness launches a Grisly Wing attack at SilverWarriormon, who blocks it with his shield. But while SilverWarriormon is blocking the attack, the Beast of Darkness disappears and reappears right behind him, latching onto him and sinking his fangs into SilverWarriormon.  
  
SilverWarriormon cries out in pain as the Beast's fangs sink into him through his armor. "Aaargh! What do you hope to gain from this, monster?"  
  
As the Beast of Darkness drains the vital energies from SilverWarriormon, his form begins to bloat and distort with power. Finally, he releases SilverWarriormon.   
  
When SilverWarriormon turns around to look at the Beast of Darkness, his eyes widen in horror.  
  
He was now twice the size of what he once was, but the sheer twisted power that emanated from him was more than a hundred times more.  
  
SilverWarriormon panics. 'We're equal now! But he doesn't know it yet. He thinks he drained away most of my strength. But now we are perfectly equal. I only have one chance to eliminate him, and its not gonna be pretty.'  
  
SilverWarriormon boldly faces the Beast of Darkness, his sword at the ready. His sword begins to glow with holy light and power. "Judgment of Life!"  
  
SilverWarriormon launches his ultimate attack at the Beast of Darkness, hitting him square in the chest.  
  
'It's working!' SilverWarriormon thinks triumphantly, 'his power is being divided and split apart. Once he is split apart, I can easily destroy the pieces and save the Digital World."  
  
"Trump Sword!"  
  
"River of Power!"  
  
"Puppet Pummel!"  
  
"Giga Cannon!"  
  
Four attacks appear from nowhere and slam into SilverWarriormon's back, distracting him from the attack.  
  
'The Dark Masters?' SilverWarriormon thinks, 'they are still of no consequence. My power far surpasses their combined power. Wait! The attack!'  
  
SilverWarriormon turns to see that, to his horror, the three pieces that the Beast of Darkness had been split into were still connected. The consciousness of the Beast of Darkness still lived on. One of the Digimon created by the attack looked a lot like the Beast of Darkness.  
  
'I can't destroy them now, but perhaps I can eliminate their threat until I am able to destroy them,' SilverWarriormon thinks. He refocuses the power of his attack and sends one of the three Digimon, a Champion level Demon Digimon, to File Island, where hopefully he would not be reawakened for thousands of years. He sends another Digimon, this one a Mega level Demon Digimon, into a deep sleep under the Server Desert. He doesn't have enough strength left to do anything to the main Digimon, the one who still mostly had the Beast of Darkness' consciousness, so he simply puts him in a deep sleep that hopefully he would not awaken from ever.  
  
Using the last of his strength, SilverWarriormon heads for the rapidly closing portal he had created and follows Jesse and Brian through.  
  
  
~~  
  
Well, how was the final battle? Nowhere near as good as I had imagined it, but I just couldn't do any more with it. Next up is the epilogue.  
  
By the way, somce time ago I asked this question to everyone who had reviewed my fic and left an e-mail. As you can see, I left things open for a sequel. In fact, this is the first of a trilogy. The problem is, I have two possible sequels. One is the one I had originally planned, and the other is one I wrote on a dare from a friend. I will post them both, making "Tales of the Original DigiDestined" the first installment in two different trilogies. But I want feedback telling me which one to start posting first. One fic is "Return of the Original DigiDestined", and it is the originally planned sequel. The other is "Jun's Digital Adventure", and I wrote it on a dare, but I still like it and want to know what people think of it.  
  
Well, please review and give me your feedback. 


	35. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Never have, never will. If I ever do end up owning Digimon, rest assured that the story of the first five DigiDestined will be told, though it may not be the story you just read. However, I do own all of the original characters and all of the Digimon except for Tapirmon and his digivolutions, Biyomon and her digivolutions, Digitamamon, and Wizardmon. I think whoever owns Digimon owns the rest.  
  
A/N: Well, its finally here! The Epilogue! *breaks down and sobs for a moment* Its been months to get here, but its worth it. Read on and enjoy the last part of "Tale of the Original DigiDestined". Be sure to read whats at the bottom. It pertains to the sequel(s). By the way, is anyone sad or upset that I killed off nearly half my characters?  
  
__________  
  
  
~Jesse's voice~  
  
"I was surprised to see SilverWarriormon emerge from the mere seconds after Brian and myself had exited. He was battered and soon reverted to Heromon, but he said that he had managed to defeat the Beast of Darkness. With the Beast's power split and divided, as well as his consciousness, he was no longer a threat. After burying Brian, Heromon and I returned to the Digital World, where we found Gennai as an old man. He told us what happened after we had left the underground base and what had become of the emergence of the Beast of Darkness. Time and Space had been warped, and would not return to normal until the next evil came from beyond the Wall of Fire."   
  
"He told me the fate that had awaited us first five DigiDestined. Had we survived, we were to have taken to policing the various worlds. Apparently there were worlds beyond our world and the Digital World and they needed champions of good. But with the death of four out of the five of us, that was no longer a possibility. The worlds would just have to get along as best they could without us."  
  
"Heromon was appalled at the idea. Warp Digivolving into SilverWarriormon had somewhat of a maturing effect on him. He was no longer rebellious and carefree. Now he had a serious edge to him whenever it was needed. It was comforting."  
  
"Gennai was surprised when Heromon and I volunteered to take up the job of protecting the worlds anyway. He told us it was too much of a job for a lone human and Digimon to do. Five humans and Digimon were the minimum needed. And he couldn't just go out and recruit four more. The Guardians were sealed away, and Seraphimon was still a Digi Egg under the care of Elecmon."  
  
"Still, Heromon and I persisted. Innocent people and Digimon needed protecting, and we were the only ones capable of the job. We could still get the help of the Digimon of the other four DigiDestined, but then Gennai told us what happened."  
  
"Apparently, since they were all at the Mega level when their partner died, they reverted to the level that they were the most comfortable with. Samantha's little Biyomon remained the majestic and powerful Phoenixmon. Daniel's Tapirmon remained just that: a Tapirmon. Brian's Magimon became a Wizardmon and apparently his heart was beginning to harden. James' Eggmon had become a Digitamamon and was opening up a chain of restaurants all over the Digital World, with a Vegiemon helping out with his main restaurant and Tapirmon helping him with the one in DigiChinatown."  
  
"Gennai then told us that with the death of their partners, each Digimon had lost its memory. They remembered nothing of their previous lives. It would be a cruel fate to reveal to them what they had lost. We vowed only to do it as a last resort. We would avoid our old friends at all costs."  
  
"We took to policing the various worlds quite well. We couldn't bother the real world, since the major players in its coming change were not yet ready, and some had not even been born yet. The Dark Ocean was a favorite of ours, since we could face the darkness that had nearly consumed us at our leisure. It took decades, but we eventually built up a total resistance to its dark lure, to its vile taint. Or so we had thought."  
  
"We only bothered the Digital World when the Dark Masters were getting overzealous. They never realized that Heromon and myself were still alive, let alone back in the Digital World. Poor Digitamamon eventually fell under their sway."  
  
"We took an interest to protecting the Digimon of the future DigiDestined. We found Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon and placed them under the Digi Eggs of Courage, Love, and Knowledge. Eventually, Salamon's Digi Egg hatched and she started traveling. We silently guided her to becoming stronger and eventually she naturally digivolved into the formidable and yet still cuddly looking Gatomon. To our surprise and greatest pleasure, Gatomon eventually came across Wizardmon and made friends with him."  
  
"It wasn't until I was around two hundred years old due to the time distortion of the Digital World that I realized I wasn't aging. I had been so caught up in work I never even realized it. I went to Gennai and hoped he knew what was going on."  
  
"Gennai explained that each Crest had its own power through the one who wielded it. For example, the Crest of Friendship could help those who were friends of its bearer. The Crest of Hope would bring about Digimon that brought forth hope in its truest, most divine and pure form: angels and seraphim. The Crest of Light had nearly limitless possibilities. Not even Gennai knew what they all were."  
  
"He told me that my Crest, the Crest of Life, would keep me young and alive and healthy for as long as I could make its light shine. But then there were the Crest Weapons. Each one had a specific ability. Compassion shielded others from mostly anything, Faith could drive away even the darkest thoughts and entities, Perseverance could lend strength to the weary, and Courage would bring forth many more warriors of good. And the Crest Weapon of Honor could enable its wielder to fight like a Digimon."  
  
"It took me nearly a year, but I finally figured out how to work the true power of the Crest Weapon of Honor. I searched for the other Crest weapons, in hopes to finding suitable wielders among the new DigiDestined, but they were impossible to find. I found all of the Digi Eggs, but found none that I was able to use. Not that it mattered to me. Armor Digivolving was ancient and not as powerful as an Ultimate level Digimon in most cases and never as strong as a Mega."  
  
"As millennia passed in the Digital World, I watched the real world carefully, waiting for the time when the next generation of DigiDestined took up the reigns."  
  
"And when it happened, I was not disappointed. They were successful in defeat not only Devimon, a third of the Beast of Darkness, and Myotismon in his Mega form, the part of the three-way split of the Beast that was most like the Beast, but they had defeated the Dark Masters and Apocalymon without needing my help at all!"  
  
"But it came at a price. Leomon, Pixiemon, Whamon, and Wizardmon all perished. I cursed the Beast, for in the end he had truly destroyed Wizardmon: he had taken away his partner and friend, his memory of happy times, the softness and light that made us all smile, and in the end, his life."  
  
"Less than a year after the defeat of Apocalymon, the DigiDestined battled Diaboramon over the internet. This was one battle I had no clue how to fight, for I could not enter the internet. The appearance of Omnimon startled me, for he was supposed to be one of the mightiest Digimon who would ever live."  
  
"Later that same year, not even a month after the Diaboramon battle, a boy from another dimension appeared with a Monodramon for his partner. He met up with the ninth new generation DigiDestined to have a Crest, and the two became fast friends. But the inter-dimensional traveler was not a DigiDestined. Through the powers of Seraphimon that I got from my Crest Weapon, I turned his D-Arc into a Digivice. In the end, these two little boys fought and defeated one of the mightiest evils that the Digital World had ever known: Milleniummon. The little boy, Ken Ichijouji, was hit by a Dark Spore at the end of the battle. I took him home and then helped Ryo return to his own dimension."  
  
"Two years later, the Digimon Emperor appeared. Heromon and I went to the Dark Ocean, knowing the source of his power. We halted his supply lines as best we could. The guy was super intelligent and totally diabolical. In the end, the new generation of DigiDestined brought young Ichijouji back to the light. But soon they fought the returned Beast of Darkness, who now had his full consciousness in Myotismon and became MaloMyotismon. But the DigiDestined from all over the world, including myself, banded together and stopped him."  
  
"The summer after the defeat of MaloMyotismon, Heromon and I detected another rip in the fabric of Time. This time, however, it truly was up to the younger generation of DigiDestined. I had helped the others along as best I could, from diverting Whamon to their path in the first place to making it so that Sora overheard the conversation between Myotismon and DemiDevimon, all the way to setting up that rope for Tk and Kari to escape from Piedmon. I gently nudged along almost every seemingly random decision they made. But the only thing I had managed to do for the third generation was clear of its Control Spire so Davis and Tk were able to rescue Kari."  
  
"But during this battle, they truly made me proud to call them my eventually successors. They were able to defeat Cherubimon, one of the mightiest Angel Digimon of all. If not for the Virus, they would have completely overwhelmed him."  
  
"And the appearance of two Golden Armor Digimon surprised even me, and when I told Gennai of it he was speechless for once. He then told me that the Golden Armor Digivolving was similar to Warp Digivolving, only it to a Digimon to its Ultimate level instead of its Mega and it provided the Digimon with a Holy aspect, an enhancement that proved invaluable in fighting the Viral Cherubimon."  
  
"Even though the Beast of Darkness has been defeated and hopefully destroyed for good, there is still evil in the worlds. Its up to me and Heromon to make sure that they do not spill over into the real or Digital Worlds.Oikawa's ghost talks to me and Heromon sometimes, giving us support and sometimes just talking to us."  
  
"Its been nearly nine years in the real world since myself and the other four original DigiDestined had been drawn into the Digital World. I let my family think I was dead so I would not be hindered by emotional ties that could foul me up somewhere down the line. When my job was done, then I could worry about emotional ties. Its been ten years since this started, technically, but for me, its been nearly forty thousand years."  
  
"Welcome to my job."  
  
"Welcome to my life."  
  
"Welcome to my own personal Hell."  
  
"But most importantly, welcome to the Digital World."  
  
  
~~~  
  
SW: Yippee! Its over! Goodbye icy computer room and hello sunshine and freedom!  
  
*muses grab the author and drag him back*  
  
SW: What? No! Help! Traitors!  
  
Heromon: Give it up boss. You still have a sequel to post.  
  
Brian: Two sequel, to be precise. Two different possible sequels.  
  
SW: Do I hafta?"  
  
Heromon: Well, its up to you. You did say you were posting them both.  
  
SW: But I don't know which one to post first? I've barely started "REturn", which was my original sequel, and I've hit a block in "Digital Adventure".  
  
Samantha: Ask your loyal readers. Surely they have more brians than you and know where you should take this series.  
  
SW: Alrighty then. Okay reviewers, listen up. I don't know which sequel to post first. One is "Return of the Original DigiDestined". It features Jesse meeting with the second and third generations of DigiDestined and enlisting their help in stopping an ancient evil reborn. Take it away Heromon.  
  
Heromon: The other fic was written on an idea given to him by the author known as Darkstar. It stars Davis' sometimes lamebrain, always boy-hungry, sister Jun. Lets take a look and see what happens when she gets sucked into the Digital World and can't get out and ends up meeting Jesse and myself.  
  
SW: Tell me in a review which you want, but an e-mail is always welcome as long as it isn't a virus.  
  
Heromon: Aren't you still mucking around this load of junk fixing everyithign up from the last virus you received.  
  
SW: I didn't receive it! The former owner of the hardware was some kind of computer nut and designed that virus, which I accidentaly set loose on my computer.  
  
Daniel: Didn't it also eat the original copy of "Return"?  
  
SW: No, that was me once I printed it out.  
  
James: ....... I do not want any more information from that line of talk.  
  
SW: Ganging up on me, eh? Well, toodles folks! I gotta get started on revamping my web site as well as "Return of the Original DigiDestined". My writing style has improved so much and I started writing this story around Chapter Five of this one. Talk about differences!  
  
Heromon: Well, please review or e-mail the author at silver_warrior12@yahoo.com. He graciously awaits any and all responses. And its cold around here at the moment with all the snow, so flames will be appreciated as well.  
  
SW: Just donm't insult my fic too much. I'll gladly accept any and all criticism as long as you don't just flat-out slam my work. 


End file.
